Reawakening of Darkness
by Celeron96
Summary: Four years after the events of his last fight against Darkness and the Organization Sora faces a new threat. One from within Disney Kingdom. Based on a soon written KH3. M mainly for Language COMPLETE
1. Bad Dreams

**Authors Note: this strory is based on a version of KH3 yet to be written by me but the mist of the events leading to this will lighten when the story goes on. I will start writing it as soon as i find time for it.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

Two Persons in Organisation coats walked along the Dark Margin. The smaler one was obviously King Mickey. The bigger one followed King Mickey but looked around paranoid as if someone was following him.

"Now is your Chance! Do it!" whispered a voice in the mind of the bigger one.

He shook his head slightly. "No. I won't follow your orders!" he yelled at the voice in his mind.

"Ha! You think you can resist my Powers? Then prepare yourself to be astounded!"

The bigger one summoned his Keyblade. The Keyblade was pitch black and had a skull as on its keychain. He grabbed the King on the hood of his coat.

"No! I won't let you do this!" the bigger one screamed in his mind.

"You can't change what is happening next. It's his ´destiny´." The voice answered him laughing.

"What are you… Argh!" asked the King before the Keyblade pierced through him.

Breathing heavily he said: "W- Why you? I hoped it wouldn't be you…" at the end of the Sentence he stopped breathing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No!" Sora cried out as he sat up in bed.

"Have you had another nightmare?" asked a voice beside him.

"Yeah, every time the same dream…" Sora answered while he stood up from the bed.

"It is over four years now and you still blame yourself for what happened."

"I could save him if I had a stronger will but the voice just…" he stopped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"You have the Strongest will of all of us, Sora and you know that." She said pulling him back towards the bed.

"If you say so… But it's still my fault he never met his son."

"Merry know his father died a Hero and is proud to be his son."

"I know but the Queen hates me since this day. And you and Riku are the only people who are truly trusting me, Kairi."

"That's not true! Queen Minnie has enough trust in you that she sends you on missions." Kairi said a little bit angered.

"Yeah, on Suicide Mission only. Perfect for the king slayer, as Maleficent calls me now."

The Couple laid down again in there bed. Sora waited till he heard that Kairi was asleep. He stood up again trying to make not more noise than needed. He picked a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the wardrobe. As he left the room he made sure Kairi was still asleep. He sneaked downstairs and put the Shirt and jeans on. He slipped in one of his non-oversized shoos and opened the door. As soon as he closed the door he crawled up the wall of his and Kairi's home. He walked over the rooftops in the direction of the castle. He wanted to go to the highest tower where he could see to the horizon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I could have betted that you would be up here." Sora heard Riku say behind him.

"Not you too!" he moaned I already had a long enough argument with Roxas I don't need a second one."

"Hey calm down I didn't came up here to argue with you I just want to talk." Riku defended himself. "Where have you been the last few weeks? On a mission for the Queen again?"

"You know just livin the `free` live." Riku said jokingly. He sat down besides Sora.

"Very Funny Mister `I am Free as a bird´. Now what have you really done?" Sora asked angered.

"Sorry, Top Secret. Only for `Official´ Keyblade Masters as Minnie said."

"Well then what am I?" Sora asked even angrier.

"I don't know something like `Special-Black-Ops-Keyblade-Master-for-Suicide-Missions-At-the-order-of-the-Queen-no-true-Friend-nor-Foe`"

"And what am I really called at the central? Betrayer? Kingslayer? Or even my Personal favorite New Seeker of Darkness?" Sora asked angry enough to start burning from the inside.

"Whoa calm down, Sora! Everybody in the Central trusts you."

"Yeah? And why does Minnie not accept my Status as a Keyblade-Master? If everything else fails or the chances to survive are low the central calls ME! I wondered why they don't send you, Terra or Aqua on such missions. But after I almost got killed by an explosion set up by YOUR guys I knew why. Minnie ordered that whenever the chances of survival are slim you ask me to do it. Am I right?" Sora asked staring angrily at Riku. The tension between the two was at the point at which you could think the air around Sora would start burning at any moment. Riku only sighted.

"Answer me!" Sora yelled at him. Riku could see the dark Smoke around Sora. He would transform in his Shadow form when he didn't calm down.

"You… You are right. The Queen ordered us to don't risk any of our lives and instead ask you to make these jobs. We are only Seven Masters. One is, as Minnie calls it, renegade, five of us are working for the Central and Kairi refuses to join us because of you."

"Kairi is not refusing to work with the central because of me! I said her that if she wants to work as agent I won't stop her!" Sora yelled again at Riku. His eyes are starting to glow in a dark yellow.

"Damn it, Sora! I said you should calm down! You are drifting in the shadows." Riku warned him.

"Screw it Riku."

"Besides I asked Kairi why she refused the Centrals offer."

"Yeah?" Sora asked while calming down.

"She said she is afraid that one day Minnie orders us to kill you."

"You know that this day is not far from now, Riku."

"I know but when the day arrives you can count on me that you and Kairi will be warned."

"Why Kairi too?" Sora asked surprised.

"Cause… Cause there are Plans…" Riku muttered almost unhearable.

"Plans? What Plans exactly, Riku?"

"I… can't tell you"

"Fuck the Rules, Riku! Just tell me!" Sora intimidated Riku.

"There are Plans if you escape and Kairi doesn't. Terrible plans."

"What Plans, Riku. Tell me what will happen when the plans are executed."

"We will try to get your location from Kairi. And if she don't answer on intimidation she will be tortured. Central knows that you two have a special bond. They think that she always knows where you are."

"This is crazy, Riku not even Minnie in all her hate towards me would let this happen." Sora said a little shocked.

"That is the Point, Sora. Minnie will never hear about this. The Central is important enough to do such things without Minnie's knowledge."

"And what is the opinion of the other Masters? Are they against this Plan? Or is the Plan even from one of you?"

Taking a deep breath of air Riku answered "They are against it, but if they find Kairi at your home they can't do anything to stop the Central."

Sora sighted as he stood up "You know what will happen if the Central would do this to Kairi, right?"

"No, what will happen?" Riku asked interested.

"I will kill you all, even you Riku. And no one will stop me from it. Thanks for the info about the Plan."

With this words Sora jumped of the tower and glided in the direction of his house.

Riku stayed behind. Shocked by the words of his best friend.

**Okay this was the first chapter of Reawakening of Darkness hope you liked it.**

**The next Chapter will be about how Sora spends his days.**


	2. A Stressing Day

**Okay Chapter two. This one is about how Sora spend most of his days (except he is send on a suicide mission). The antmosphere won't be as dark as in the first chapter. **

**TerraKH: I'm austrian so english is not my native language but i do my best to correct as many mistakes as possible if i have the time for it. I also use Google Translate sometimes so a few mistakes can come from there.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

The sun entered the window of Sora and Kairi's bedroom. Sora only slept for about an hour since he returned from his talk with Riku but somehow Kairi managed to get himto embrace her in sleep. He could look at her for hours without getting tired of it. Sora recalled the events of the last Night. His ever recurring nightmare of King Mickey's death and his heated argument with his best friend ending with him promising to kill the Keyblade Masters who are agents of the Central, even Riku, if Kairi is harmed by them or the Central. Before he could begin to inspect Kairi's face, as he did every day, she opened her Eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie" she yawned.

"Morning Sweetheart."

"Since when are you awake?" Kairi asked still sleepy.

"Not long. How about breakfast?"

"As long as I don't have to make it." She muttered.

"Why should you make breakfast? I'll make it like every day." Sora laugh.

"I love you, Sora"

"I love you too, Kairi."

Sora stood up and walked downstairs. In the kitchen he opened the fridge to get some eggs for the breakfast. He fired up the oven to make some buns and started to make the Ham and Eggs. After the buns were baked he placed everything nice on the table and called for Kairi. After he got no reply from her he walked upstairs and carried Kairi, now awake again, down the stairs to the table. After a long breakfast he washed everything and wanted to lay down again with Kairi. Suddenly it hit him like normally only a heartless can. "Shit. How late is it?"

"I don't know around eleven why?" Kairi asked surprised.

"I have a lecture at eleven."

Kairi kissed him and said "Your students won't mind if you don't come today."

"The students won't, but my Boss. He is going to fire me if I am late again!" Sora worried.

"But were should they find someone like you?" Kairi asked while trying to get him in the bed again.

"I'm sorry Kairi I must go now." Sora answered while he put on the cloths from last night.

He ran downstairs while putting his shirt on almost falling down the stairs. He slipped in the same shoes as last night and opened the door almost in one move.

"Bye" He shouted as he left the house.

As soon he entered the streets he wished a few Heartless or Nobodies would appear so everybody would leave the street. He had to be careful while he sprinted through the streets to hit no one. After a few Painful minutes of running he finally arrived at the Campus of the RGU, the Radiant Garden University. He entered through the giant door and soon passed by a short, very fat man with a cigar in the mouth.

"Where are you going Mr. Sora?" the man asked.

Sora stopped and slowly turned to the Man.

"First, Sora is not my Last name. Second, Stop calling me mister I'm not a student and Third, I have a lecture now and I am a little in stress. So Director Hudge may I go to my class now?"

"Hm… You can go but don't come late again."

"I can't promise this" Sora said before starting to run again.

"And don't run in the Hallways! The students aren't allowed to and so are you!" Hudge yelled behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morning Student's. Sorry, I'm late. Today we will talk about the Lanes Between. What can you tell me about them?" Sora asked.

"You need special protection from the Darkness in them." A girl shouted out.

"That's right. Anything else?" Sora asked the Students. Nothing but silence came as response. Sora sighted "This will be a long lesson" he thought and began to write on the Blackboard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The target is not at home so no one would come to his help. This would be a good moment for Operation Dawn."

"Negative. There are too much people around him. The Operation will start at midnight. Prepare for loses. Prepare also Operation Truth."

"Operation Dawn is prepared to take action at 2400. Operation Truth will be prepared when Subject arrives."

"Good."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the Lesson Sora said "Well this is it for now, but the next time we will make a short test about the Lanes Between." Not a single student complained about it.

After everyone left someone knocked at the door of the class.

"Yeah, it's open"

A man in a White lab coat and a dirty green Jumpsuit under it entered the room.

"Ah James. What's up?" Sora greeted the man.

"Not much. I saw you on the hallway in the morning. Was the old man complaining again?" James asked.

"You know how he is. And you know that I'm late notoriously." Sora answered him with a laugh.

"You have a point, Sora. But what was actually on my mind was to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"You know a bit about Gummi ships don't you?"

"Um… Yes? Why do you ask?" Sora asked suspicious.

"I'd like to show you something I Build in the basement of our workshop."

"Well okay, I think."

They made down there way to the basement. As they entered Sora was greeted by darkness. James switched on the Lights and revealed his Project.

"A- A Gummi Ship!" Sora was surprised that James actually build a Gummi Ship.

James laugh at the surprised Sora. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Well, Yeah I didn't see that coming"

"And I want you to fly it." James explained.

"Hm… Okay I will fly it."

James was relieved when he heard that Sora would fly his ship.

"But there is something I have to ask you James. Let's call it a favor." Sora added.

"A favor? Okay what?" James asked.

"A day will come when I have to leave, it may be in a few years it could also be tonight. But on this day I need that ship to leave Radiant Garden. You may see me and the ship never again but I and my family will always help you and your family when the need arises."

"Are you… Are you serious Sora?" a very surprised James asked.

"Dead serious, James."

"Ok then I guess you can take it when needed."

"Thanks James."

**Okay this was Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**In the next chapter will be the first fight of the story (Yay). **


	3. Depature

**Okay finaly some action. As the Name of the Chapter might suggests its about Departure. **

**khheroxasoray and TerraKH thanks for your reviews!**

**Let's just start with the storry!**

Sora entered his House. He was surprised as he saw that Riku already waited for him.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sora exclaimed shocked.

"Calm down Sora it's just me, Riku."

"You don't say. Why are you here anyways I thought the Central would send you on a new mission? Wait, they want _me_ to do something, right?" Sora asked.

Riku stood up and walked around "No, I'm here for something else. Remember last night?"

"Yeah wh…" Sora said as he realized why Riku visited him. "Oh Shit! You are kidding me Riku! Please say this is only a really bad joke! You just have to Fucking kidding me!"

"Slow down Sora the Central won't attack till midnight. Have you made any plans yet?"

"Hm… Yes I think I have a plan."

"Ok then tell me what your plan is and I will make sure that you have a free way."

"No, Riku I won't tell you. I hope you understand this." Sora explained.

"Well okay then but prepare to leave as soon as possible." Riku said while walking to the door.

Before he opened the door Riku turned around and whispered "Good Luck. You will need it."

Scratching his beard he thought over his plan. "I hope it'll work" he thought.

Kairi entered their home a few minutes after Riku left.

"Guess who I saw on my way home from work. You won't believe it!" Kairi said smiling.

"Riku…" Sora answered sunken in his thoughts.

"Well, Yes I met Riku" Kairi answered surprised.

"I don't know how to say this Kairi but…" Sora stopped talking thinking for a moment.

"Yes Sora? What's on your mind?" Kairi asked calmly.

"We have to leave. Leave this house, Leave Radiant Garden. We just have to leave."

"But why?" Kairi asked Sora a little bit shocked.

"Cause the Central want my head or at least they want me in one of their cells. And if they don't get me they will try to get you. They think you could tell them exactly where I am and if not they will torture you till you can tell them where I am. But if they catch you, I will come and get you out of it."

"They won't catch me, Sora. I can handle myself too, remember?"

"But if-"

"No but if. If they get me I won't tell them anything."

"But they will kill you! And if this happens I will kill them all!"

"Ohw- this is so sweet. Cruel but somehow sweet."

"Sometimes I wonder how you could be a Princess of Heart."

"Shut up, Sora! When do we leave?"

"I think around half past eleven is good."

"Okay"

* * *

"So what's your plan Sora?" Kairi asked Sora after they were ready to leave.

"The Plan? I'll tell you the plan when we left the house."

"Okay, I hope it is a good plan"

"I always have good plans, Kairi. You should know that." said Sora with a big grin.

"Um… what about the idea to make the Central? As I remember it was your idea."

"Okay I had bad plans too. But not as many as I had good plans!"

"I could say you ten bad plans you had only after your Mark of Mastery exam."

"Okay, Okay let's forget about this."

* * *

Kairi's outfit remembered Sora of the outfit she wore in the World That Never Was over five years ago. She also had a small piece of her armor on the shoulder. Kairi also carried a bag and a backpack filled with stuff like key chains and magic amulets.

"Now what's your plan?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Follow me, I will explain my plan on the way."

After they walked a few minutes Sora started to explain "We will go to the RGU."

Kairi was surprised over Sora's plans "The RGU? Why are we going to your work?"

"You know James, the mechanics teacher? He build a Gummi Ship in the Basement of the Workshop there."

"A Gummi Ship? Where do you know about that?"

Sora started to explain "He told me. James asked me to fly it. And I asked for a favor."

"A Favor?"

"Yes, if the need arises we can take the ship to leave Radiant Garden. I told James that it might be in a few years, or even today. I'm glad he said yes and gave me the keys without more questions. I hope he isn't too surprised when he enters the basement next time."

Kairi started laughing "Ok and have you a plan how to leave the basement with the ship?"

"Well um… I hope he installed something for that"

* * *

"Initialize Operation Dawn."

"Roger, Team Blue Follow Alpha and Team Red follow Theta."

The door to Sora and Kairi's home was opened and three Central agents entered. The agents wore a bodysuit like the Black Guard of the Grid and wield a modified version of Xigbar and Braigs arrowguns. The leader of the team held his hand against the side of his helmet and said "Blue one to Alpha. The entrance is cleared you can enter."

Aqua entered the house and ordered "Okay every one listen. Blue three you will check the basement. Two and one will check the kitchen and the other rooms here and I will check upstairs."

The three saluted and started to search the house. On her way upstairs Aqua prayed that nobody or only Sora was present. If only Kairi would have been present terrible things would have happened. She opened the door to the sleeping room. It felt like her heart made a jump as she saw that nobody was in the room. She knew the layout of the house. She was, like the other Masters too, still a friend of Sora and Kairi. Sora thought that no one except Riku and Kairi trusted him anymore after what happened in the Realm of Darkness but he was wrong, the master still trusted him like they did before. Aqua would still lay her live in his hands. Even Donald and Goofy, who were the king's oldest and closest friends, still trusted Sora as before.

With a sight she activated the radio in her ear.

"Theta? Alpha here. Targets are not at home."

A familiar voice responded "Alright we'll get them."

* * *

Sora turned the lights of the basement on. The lights almost blinded him. He heard Kairi's surprised gasp as the lights turned on.

"Is everything alright Kairi?" he asked.

"I was just surprised by the light. Okay what's next?"

"You can go in the ship and start the engines. Warm them up a bit."

Kairi walked in the direction of the ship. "Okay and what will you do?"

Sora followed her and gave her the other bags after she was in the Cockpit.

"I will search a way to open a path for the ship."

Sora started searching the consoles James had standing around. He found many data about the Gummi ship. In one of the consoles he found a document about a world he only referred to as home. After a few minutes of searching he found a document about James plans to start the Gummi ship.

"Damn it James!" Sora yelled as he read James Plans to just blow up the whole ceiling. James had a few 'Construction Charges' as he called it in the Basement. Sora found them fast and placed them on the ceiling to blow it away.

"Is the ship ready?" he asked Kairi.

"I think so"

He already held the detonator in his hand as he suddenly heard someone over the holing of the engines asking him "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sora activated the charges.

* * *

"Theta? Alpha here. Targets are not at home."

"Alright we'll get them."

Terra turned around to his team and commanded two of them to search the classrooms and one to search the hallways. He would search in the workshop. Terra hated the military shit they have to do while in Central Operations. The whole codenames pissed him on. But he knew the Central was listening, the Central always listen when he had the radio in his ear. He entered the workshop through the main door. He somehow hoped that Sora and Kairi weren't at the RGU either and already left Radiant Garden. But he wasn't sure why they should have left without any knowing of the Operation. But if they were present he had to try to stop them, or at least act like he was trying. Terra suddenly felt light vibrations under his feet. He closed his eyes and listened closer. He heard the holing of Gummi engines. But where was the source of the noise? The vibrations seemed to come from the basement so Terra searched a door to the basement. As he opened the door to the basement he was sure the Gummi ship was there. He ran down the Stairs taking two steps at once. He pushed open the door and looked around. In the center of the large basement stood a Gummi ship and in front of it, with the back to him, Sora. Terra also noticed a few yellow packs with blinking lights scattered over the far side of the ceiling.

"Sora!" he yelled but it was too loud.

He tried again but this time louder. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sora turned around and while he turned the packs exploded. The blast of the explosion threw Terra to the ground.

* * *

He felt the heat of the blast on his face. The far side of the Basement collapsed and presented the night sky with all its stars. Terra stood up and pulled something out of his ear. He threw it on the ground and crunched it under his boot.

"You know Sora," he started talking "Lea and I had a bet if you gone crazy over the last four years. He said yes but I knew the only way you would drive insane would be if we take Kairi away from you. Well, let me come to my point: I want a fight, right here, right now. I can guarantee you and Kairi can escape but you have to trust me. Understood."

"How can I know you trust me enough to just let me go?"

"Damn it Sora! You freed my heart from Xehanort why should I don't trust you?"

"Because I killed King Mickey!"

"This wasn't you and I know this!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade "Just start for what you are here."

Terra summoned the Ends of Earth Keyblade. Sora vanished before Terra could even lift his blade. He knew Sora developed a technique to reach extreme speed. As he turned around Sora already lifted his on blade over his head to hit Terra's head or shoulder. He lifted his own blade in the last second and blocked the attack. Before Sora could jump away Terra hit him in the side of his body. The force of the hit threw Sora away. "So, you are not trying to kill me, huh?" Sora muttered.

"I said I will help you leave but I didn't say I would make it easy for you."

In this moment Sora disappeared before him and reappeared in the air above Terra. He could block Sora's attack once again. But before he could attack again Sora vanished again.

"C'mon Sora this is not as much fun as if we would fight at the same speed." Terra shouted.

A few meters away from him Sora appeared and agreed with a brief nod. Terra readied for an attack on Sora when he suddenly casted a Firaga spell in his direction. Terra leaped to the side and casted a Blizzaga as his response. Sora leaped at him, ready to give him a devastating blow with his Keyblade. Terra blocked Sora's attack but realized that he was standing with the back to the ship.

"Stop, don't move!" Yelled one of the Central Agents behind Sora.

"Jump on my sword when I try to hit your feet." whispered Terra.

Sora nodded and prepared for Terra's attack. Sora jumped and landed on the teeth of Terra's Ends of Earth. Terra lifted the Keyblade with all his power and threw Sora in the direction of the Cockpit. mid-flight Sora was hit by one of the arrows, the agents fired at him. He crashed in the inner side of the Cockpit. Sora still could stand despite the injury. He sat down on the captain's seat and closed the cockpit, the arrow still in his shoulder. The Gummi ship lifted off and shot into the night sky.

"Sir, Is everything alright?" Terra was asked by one of the agent's.

"Yeah, everything's alright." He said with a faked heavy breathing.

Suddenly everything around him went dark.

**This was the longest Chapter till now. I will try to get every chapter around the lenght of this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. I plan to involve Roxas in the later Chapters for the fights too. **

**Hope you liked the Fight. Chapter 4 will be finished in a few days**


	4. Halloween Surprise

**Chapter 4!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**I don't own anything of this!**

His vision started to blur. He leaned back and touched the bolt, which was still stuck in his shoulder. He grabbed the arrow with his whole hand and pulled it out. The arrow left a burning pain in Sora's Shoulder.

"Ah! Damn it. Which idiot gave them these guns?" he asked himself.

"You had luck, Sora! Terra almost-", Kairi started but was interrupted by Sora.

"I know, Terra almost killed me with that one lucky hit. I actually remember how breaking my rips feel."

"The next time try not to get killed, Okay?" asked Kairi while handing him a potion.

"I'll try but there is no guaranty." He joked.

"Please just take care of yourself."

He nodded with a smile. He spilled some of the potion over his wounds.

"Fuck! I forgot that this burns like fire in open wounds!" Sora said as the wound started to heal.

"Ahw… Does little Sora need his mommy?" Kairi asked laughing.

"No I don't ne-" he started to say but stopped.

He spilled the remaining potion on the side of his chest Terra hit.

"So where do we go now?" Kairi asked Sora who was still inspecting his side.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd we go to Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town? You think the Central won't find us there?"

"Actually, I hope the Central will send someone to Halloween Town." He started to explain "They will probably send Riku or Lea after us. If this is the case I'm sure they would join us after a little 'conversation'"

"And if they send Terra or Ven after us? What then?"

"They won't send Terra again after he let us go. And Ven is equal to me, or he was the last time we trained together."

Kairi sighted "And what if they send Aqua?"

"Would you just stop asking please? You only make me nervous."

Kairi sighted again "Okay."

* * *

As they arrived in Halloween Town, Sora casted the spell on them he learned from Donald years ago. The changes on his 'Costume' were minimal. The bat wings on his back grew to almost demonic looking ones and on one of his hands was of course the gauntlet of his armor.

Kairi's 'Costume' was that of a Witch. She wore a long-sleeved shirt, a mini skirt and a matching witch hat. She also wore a cape. Her skin color changed in to a light shade of green.

Sora started laughing "I always knew that-" but he was interrupted by a smack to the head.

"One more word and you will have nothing to laugh anymore."

Sora remained silent until they reached the Gate of Halloween Town.

"Okay Kairi, you know Jack, don't you?" Sora asked the women on his side.

"Uhm… I think not."

"He's tall, thin and with a pinstriped suit." Sora described the man "If you see him please tell me. I have to talk to him."

They passed by a figure with a dirty Coat and a big witch hat, to hide the face of the wearer, leaning on the wall of one of the buildings. Under the hat the figure wore bandages over the face. The only thing possible to see was the eyes of the Person. Neither Sora nor Kairi noticed they were watched by the Figure.

Not soon after they arrived they found Jack Skellington. The man was happy to see Sora again.

"Sora! I'm glad to see you. You have perfect timing! We just finished our preparations for our great evening tomorrow. Don't you want to stay and celebrate with us?" before Sora was able to answer Jack noticed Kairi "Who is your friend Sora?"

"Well, uhm this is Kairi. She is my-"

"His Girlfriend." Kairi interrupted him.

"Girlfriend? Are you not a bit too young to have a girlfriend, Sora?" Jack asked surprised.

Sora was a little bit shocked "What the hell, Jack? I'm over twenty!"

"I'm over 200 years old. In my eyes you are still little kids!"

Sora sighted "Let's forget about this okay? I have something important to ask you, Jack."

"I'm listening." Jack said still amused by Sora.

"You remember the package I gave you four years ago?"

Jacks face went dead serious.

"I remember it. I sealed it away in a secret place like you requested."

"Good. You also remember the code word I gave you for it?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Someone might come and pretend to be me or to be send by me to get it for me. If this is the case and it's not me or Kairi react as if you don't know about it."

"Understood." Jack started to grin again "Now are you staying for tomorrow or are you?"

Sora turned to Kairi "What do you say? Are we staying?"

Kairi answered him with a slight nod but wasn't quite sure for what they were staying.

"Okay, I think we stay for tomorrow. But we need a room to sleep."

"Hm I think I have the perfect thing for you two lovebirds."

Jack turned around and walked in the direction of a Building labeled 'Hotel'.

A few minutes after they entered the Figure with the witch hat entered too.

"Okay here are the keys for the 'Presidential Suit'" Jack explained as he gave Sora two rusty old keys.

"Thanks Jack, but I'm afraid we have not enough munny to pay for it."

"Pay for it? Sora you saved our Halloween festival twice! You have to pay for nothing while you are here."

"Uhm… Then thanks." Sora grabbed the keys in Jacks hand. Jack turned around and left with nothing else to say.

Sora and Kairi went upstairs to their suit.

The figure looked after them and went to the reception of the Hotel and ordered a room.

As soon as they entered the room Sora jumped on the bed and fell asleep within seconds. Kairi had to smile over Sora. A few years ago she never imagined that he would feel the same for her as she did for him. She remembered the moment when he finally told her how he felt about her. It was a few hours before they attacked the base of Xehanort's Organization. But Sora and King Mickey managed to kill Xehanort, or at least it seemed so. With one final try to get rid of them he threw them in the Realm of Darkness. Something happened there with Sora. He was controlled by a little part of Xehanort's Heart which clung to his Heart before it vanished completely.

They lost many friends on that day. And she thought Sora was one of them. She laid down beside Sora. She was happy that she was wrong on that day.

* * *

The Festival started in the evening and was planned to go the whole night. Sora and Kairi watched Jack's show for the festival and were impressed how scary it actually was. They spend some time talking to three teenagers Sora seemed to know. They brought them some kind of drink that looked like blood mixed with some 'brain mass' as one of the teens described it. Kairi didn't dare to drink from her drink but Sora emptied his glass and hers within a few minutes. After they parted ways Kairi asked Sora "Where did you know these kids? They seemed nice."

"Who Lock, Shock and Barrel? I met them the first time I was here. Have beaten the crap out of them."

"What? How can you-" but Kairi was interrupted by Sora.

"Hm I think these bastards mixed something in the drink. I think I-" but he stopped talking and went behind one of the stands near them.

After Sora was done with vomiting he said to himself "It's my own fault this happened. Why did I even trusted them." As he turned around he realized he was not alone. A figure with a dirty coat and a big Witch hat stood behind him. With an awfully familiar voice she asked him "What have you done to him."

Sora wasn't quite sure who he was talking too. But he decided to just ask who she was.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know who you are!"

The figure removed her hat and the bandages to reveal her blue hair and her face.

"Aqua! What are you doing here?" Sora asked first surprised but then angry.

"I just want to know what you have done to him, Sora."

"What have I done to who?"

Aqua grabbed Sora on his throat slightly lifting him from the ground.

"What you have done to Terra, dumbass!" yelled Aqua at him.

"I- I have done nothing to him. He helped us escape!" Sora tried to explain as good as he was able to with a hand around his throat.

"Liar. The agent's told us you casted a spell on him and he disappeared. You killed him. Right?"

"No, Aqua I-" Sora gasped for air "I h- have done n-nothing to him."

Aqua tightened her grip around his throat.

"Tell me what you have done! Or do you want that Kairi is hurt?"

Gasping for air again Sora pressed two words out "Not. Kairi." He suddenly lifted his knee and hit Aqua in the abdomen. Gasping for air Sora tried to explain. "I have done nothing to harm Terra. He helped us escape but I think the agents saw it. One of them even managed to hit me with his gun."

"But… But what is with Terra?" Aqua asked still in Pain.

"I don't know, but I bet he is still in the Central you just don't get to see him."

Aqua stared unbelieving in Sora's Eyes. She walked a few steps back.

"Are you alright Sora? You need pretty long." They heard Kairi approaching.

As Sora looked back at the spot Aqua stood a few seconds ago she had disappeared.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked.

"I just had to empty my stomach after that Drinks. I'm glad you didn't drink of them."

Sora returned to the street of Halloween Town again. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and they walked through the city.

**Yay Jack Skullington! I like this guy.**

**I need a world for a chapter or two! Tell me what you'd like to see! I also would like to know what you think about including a world for the Avengers.**

**Next Chapter will come soon!**


	5. Anti

**Chapter 5!**

**TerraKH: It's probably the hard thing about the Avengers. Doing it right. Also i'm sorry that i didn't review on Into the Depths of Darkness.**

**khheroxsoray: Terra won't appear before chapter 9 or 10 (at least i plann to)**

**I don't own anything!**

They left Halloween Town early the next morning. After his little clash with Aqua, Sora wondered what happened to Terra after they left. They said goodbye to Jack and left with the Gummi ship.

"So what is in this Package?" Kairi asked Sora eagerly.

"Hm? Something important I had to hide. I split it in five parts and hid a secret key too so no one can open them." Sora started to explain "I thought the best idea was to throw it in a volcano and destroy it once and for all but I had the feeling we'll need it someday."

"And this day has arrived?"

"Thankfully No. But I think the Central want to claim it for itself."

"What is it exactly?"

"You don't know how much I'd like to tell you, but I can't it is too dangerous."

"If you think it's the best way. Okay."

_So you won't even tell Kairi what you hid in the Packages? _Roxas asked in Sora's mind.

_No, Roxas and you know why._

_Yes but I mean it is Kairi._

_I promised Mickey to remain silent about it._

_Yeah, but the king is dead._

_This makes my promise even more important. At least he could count on me in that way._

_How many times have we said to you that it wasn't your fault the King died?_

_He died by my hands, it IS my fault he is dead, Roxas._

The second voice in Sora's head sighted and remained silent.

"I think we should part ways, Kairi."

"What?" Kairi said shocked.

"Yeah I need someone to go to Disney Town to talk to Goofy and Donald about their packages. And I definitely won't go there."

"Oh… yes I think you are right. Where do we split up?"

"Twilight Town. From there you can activate the autopilot to reach Disney Town." Sora explained.

"And where will you go?"

"I first have to talk to someone in Twilight Town and then I will head to one of the others with a package."

"Okay then let's go to Twilight Town."

* * *

"So where are you going now?" Kairi asked as after they landed in Twilight Town.

"To the old Mansion there is someone waiting for me. And you?"

"You know exactly where I'm going! You told me to go to Disney Town and talk to Donald and Goofy." Kairi answered laughing.

"Yes but remember no one else should know about it."

"Yes. Good luck."

Kairi turned around but Sora grabbed her on her wrist, turned her around and kissed her.

"Good Luck" Sora smiled.

He turned around and walked in the direction of the main plaza of Twilight Town. But as soon as Kairi disappeared he summoned his Keyblade rider. Sora was surprised that not a board like rider hovered in front of him but a more motorcycle like one. It reminded him somehow of a lightcycle of the Grid.

"Well everybody changes." Sora muttered.

Not soon after Sora took off with his Keyblade rider he reached the Mysterious Tower. He entered the tower and walked up the stairs. As he stood in front of the door to Yen Sid's room he took a deep breath and opened it.

Master Yen Sid looked up from his studies as Sora entered.

"You are not welcome here anymore." Said the old Master as he looked down on his studies again

"I know Master, but I need your advice."

The retired Keyblade master looked up and sighted.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what happened to Terra."

Yen Sid raised one of his browns as he heard Sora's wish.

"What is with Terra?"

"He disappeared after Kairi and I left Radiant Garden."

"What are you talking about Sora?" The old master asked confused.

"I- I thought you already know. The Central wanted to arrest me and Kairi, or even worse. We had to leave Radiant Garden."

Yen Sid stood up and summoned a cloud between his hands.

"This is strange…"

"What is strange master?" Sora asked.

"I can't find any sign of Terra. Maybe if I look in the past…"

After the master stared on the cloud for a little longer he looked up again.

"When have you last seen Terra?" the old Keyblade Master asked.

"A little more than four days ago. It was at midnight."

"Hm… This is very strange Terra and Aqua's presence disappeared two hours before you last saw Terra. Aqua reappeared an hour after midnight but Terra didn't." Yen Sid looked a little longer in the Cloud. "Wait. Aqua disappeared too. It must have been yesterday in the night."

Sora froze as he heard of Aqua's disappearance.

"This can't be possible! I saw her last night in Halloween Town!"

"I am afraid it is possible."

"But master what can-" but Sora was interrupted by an eruption of the tower.

Master Yen Sid jumped up and walked to one of the windows. His eyes widened in shock.

"This can't be real. It is impossible."

"What is it master?" Sora asked alarmed.

"Heartless. Nobodies. They were gone for almost four years and now they attack? Sora you must go down and-" But Sora already left the room.

* * *

Sora was sprinting down the Stairs of the Tower.

_He is kidding us. We banished them in the Realm of Darkness with the-_

_I know Roxas, but they somehow escaped._

_How many are here? _The voice of his nobody echoed through his mind.

_Don't know._

_Great, absolutely great!_

Sora opened the gate of the Mysterious Tower to see how many Heartless and Nobodies where out there. His eyes widened as he saw the almost uncountable amounts of enemy's.

_Good luck_ Roxas muttered in Sora's mind.

_You remember what we worked on the last years? _Sora asked.

His nobody answered happy _Yes, I'm ready when you are._

Sora pulled the Gauntlet of his armor of his hand. _Don't make me regret this, Roxas _he thought as threw the Gauntlet to his left. But the Gauntlet did not just fall to the ground. Sora's Keyblade armor manifested on his side. Summoning its own Keyblade, the Two Become One, the armor said with Roxas Voice "About damn Time" while he spinned the Keyblade in his hand and the slashed the air two times like an 'X'. After Roxas was ready Sora summoned his own Keyblade and was ready to attack. His armor leaped in the sea of Shadows, Soldiers, Neoshadows, Dusks, Creeper and Assassins.

Roxas concentrated on Nobodies while Sora concentrated on Heartless. Sora was able to kill most of the Shadows with one hit and Soldiers with two. After a while he casted Aeroga and summoned a small tornado. After the tornado lifted a few Heartless in the air Sora fired three shots of Fire on it. The air in the Storm immediately started to burn. After burning many Heartless the firestorm started to disappear. Looking for Roxas, Sora looked around the small world. Suddenly he saw something he didn't expected. Three man in black suits, which remembered Sora of the black guards in the Grid. Sora became angry, and before he knew what he did he stormed at the Agents. Some heartless jumped on him but he threw them off. One of the Agents turned around and saw Sora running at them. He raised his Arrowgun and fired at Sora. The bolt hit Sora in the left Shoulder but he ignored the pain coming from there, he just wanted to kill the agents. Alarmed by the first shot the other two turned around. Both raised their guns and fired at Sora. He was only a few meters away. One missed, but the other one hit him in the right side of his chest. Surprised by the pain of the second hit Sora got down on his knees. He caught, the second bolt must have pierced his lung. Blood was running down one side of his mouth now.

* * *

Roxas just killed one of the last Assassins as he heard a familiar noise. Someone fired an Arrowgun. He turned around to see Sora storming to three men. A still glowing Arrowgun bolt stuck in his left shoulder. The other two men also fired their guns. Roxas saw as Sora was hit by a second bolt in the chest. Sora went down to his knees. As Roxas saw this he started to run in their direction. As he reached, Sora said while heavy coughing "You… shouldn't have done… this." A dark smoke started to rise from Sora. Roxas knew what that meant and started to walk away slowly. Sora started laughing. He raised his head and the three men were shocked. His eyes turned in yellow glowing orbs. Sora started to change. His hands became claw like and he turned completely black, except of the eyes. He then stood up again and looked at the terrified Agents. One of them lifted his gun and fired a shot on Sora. Before the bolt could hit him, Sora caught it midair. He looked on the bolt for a moment but then threw it away. Sora jumped at one of the Agents grabbing him by the helmet. His claw like hands covered the front of the Helmet. The Agent started to scream in terror as the glass started to show cracks. As the glass broke the claws of Sora's hand penetrated the head of the Agent. The man suddenly stopped to move. Sora's Anti-Form threw the dead Agent with the crushed head away and started to run after the other two. He got to grab the gun of the slower one and shot the owner of the gun in the head. The man collapsed to the ground. Sora then shot the last one in the back and in one foot so he can't escape to easy. The Anti-Form then started to attack the remaining Heartless and Nobodies. After a few minutes there were only Roxas and the Agent left. Sora turned again at the Agent. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him of the ground.

"Who send you?" Sora asked with an inhuman voice.

The agent in his hand cried.

"I asked 'who send you?'" Sora repeated.

"Please don't-" the man started to beg.

"Answer me!" Sora yelled at him.

"The Central did! Please don't kill me."

"Why did they send you?"

"We were send here to test the Centrals control over the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Why to the world of Yen Sid?" the Anti-Form asked.

"I- I don't know! I really don't know. Please, just don't kill me!"

"Why are you begging for your live? I can't see why I should let an Agent of the Central live."

"I want to see my unborn daughter!" the man cried out.

Sora released his grip around the throat of the man. His eyes returned to their normal blue color.

"Go." Sora said, still with his inhuman voice.

The man tried to run away as fast as possible.

Sora turned around and wanted to return to the tower, but he was too weak to move and collapsed to the ground.

**Hope you liked the fight! I just love the Anti-Form, it's my favourite form. **

**Chapter 6 will be up soon! I also uploaded a picture of how i imagine soras Rider on devianArt. The link is on my Profile.**

**Till then Have fun, go out, play games or something else. (I can't control you)**


	6. Royal Takeover

**Disney Castle is the world for this Chapter!**

**TerraKH: Thanks! Yeah, Ven will appear in the next Chapter!**

**khheroxasoray:Thanks to you too! I actualy got the idea for Roxas fighting in the armor while i read something about the Lingering Will.**

**This Story already has 10 reviews and 2 Favorites! I didn't even expect more than one review before Chapter 3!**

**Thanks to all who read this!**

* * *

The Gummi ship approached Disney Town. Two of the monitors on the Bridge of the Gummi ship turned on.

"Unknown Gummi Ship, Stop your landing sequence or you will be shot down!" Chip and Dale warned.

"Hey! It's me, Kairi! Don't shoot me down!" the redheaded pilot of the Ship tried to explain. Kairi could see Dale jumping back in shock. "Kairi? Is this really you? You look so different. I have to tell the Queen you arrived!"

"Dale wait! Kairi, is Sora with you?" Chip stopped Dale.

Kairi only shook her head as answer.

"Good, Kairi you can land in our workshop. Also you haven't changed this much. Dale is just tired this time of the day."

"Thanks Chip."

After the Gummi Ship landed, the two Chipmunks started to work on the Ship.

"What are you doing with the ship?" Kairi asked a little bit worried.

"We are going to repair some of the broken Gummis and upgrade the engines and stuff. Don't worry Kairi, when you leave everything will be ready." Chip explained the redheaded Keyblade Master.

"Okay, but I don't even know if I use the ship to leave. But if I leave without it can it stay here for a while?"

"Sure, why not. We would love to work a little bit longer on this ship."

"Thanks Chip. Thanks, Dale." Kairi said as she left the Workshop.

"I wonder if the queen is happy to see her again. What do you think Dale?" Chip asked his friend.

The other answered him yawning "She will be."

Kairi entered the Courtyard of the Castle. She walked down the path between the flowers as she noticed somebody lying in them. As she approached the dog like man in the flowers, the man sat up and yawned. Kairi recognized him immediately.

"Goofy! What are you doing in the flowers?" She asked the man.

"Doing my well-earned afternoon na-" Goofy started to explain but stopped as he saw who asked him. He immediately jumped up and gave the woman a bear hug.

"Kairi! I haven't seen ya for over a year!" the dog said happily. Before Kairi could say something Goofy asked excited "Wait, is Sora with you?"

"No, he didn't want to come here. But he sends me to talk to you."

Goofy looked very sad about the fact that one of his best friends didn't come with Kairi.

"I don't understand why he doesn't come to visit." Goofy sighted "About what does he want to talk?"

"Actually, I should ask you if you still keep something safe for him." Kairi started to explain "A package he gave you a few years ago."

"I don't know what you mean, Kairi." Goofy said as he looked suspicious at Kairi.

"You know what I mean Goofy! Sora sends me to ask you if you still have it!"

"I was just kiddin, Kairi. Had to test if you really know about it."

"Do you have it?"

"Yup, hidden in the best place ever! I almost haven't found it last time I checked." Goofy said.

"Good. Where is it?" Kairi asked to test the dog.

"Ahm it's in- Wait! I won't tell you nothing!"

"Goofy, you passed my test!" Kairi said laughing. Goofy hugged her one more time before he laid down again. As Kairi left the Garden and walked in the direction of the throne room she saw a familiar Duck standing by a portrait of the king and mumbling something to himself.

"Donald?" Kairi asked the mage.

"Whak!" the duck screamed as he jumped in surprise. As he saw who surprised him his eyes widened.

"Kairi! It's you!" the mage jumped on the redhead and hugged her.

"It's so great to see you again, Kairi! Please say Sora is with you!" Donald said happily.

"Sorry Donald, but Sora had to go somewhere else and he didn't really wanted to come here."

Donald looked as sad as Goofy on the news that one of his best friends didn't come with his girlfriend to visit them.

"Wait, do you want to talk to the Queen?" Donald asked Kairi.

"Actually I planned to."

"Then you may need this." Donald said as he pulled out a black coat.

"A Organization Coat? Will I even come in wearing this?" Kairi asked a little bit shocked.

"Trust me you will come in. And if not, Goofy will take over the guard of the Throne Room in a few minutes." Donald explained.

"Thanks Donald. Oh! Before I go I have to ask you something for Sora. He wants to know if you still have the Package."

Donald looked suspicious at Kairi. "What package do you mean? I don't know from a package."

"You know exactly what I mean, Donald." Kairi said with a grin.

"Okay you are right Kairi, I know what you mean. And yes I still have it. Now go to the Queen, she will be happy to see you."

Kairi only nodded and put the coat, with the hood over her head, on.

On the gate she was stopped by two animals crossing their lances. One was a rather thin Horse and the other one was a muscular dog.

"Stop, who are you and why do you want to see the Queen?" the dog asked Kairi.

"I'm a friend of the Queen and I want to talk to her." Kairi exclaimed.

The man pulled their lances away and allowed the no hooded Keyblade master to enter.

After she closed the small door in the gate behind her she saw that Queen Minnie sat on her Throne reading a book. She looked up from her book as she heard Kairi enter.

"What do you want? I am busy right now." The queen asked the hooded woman walking in her direction.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Make it quick, I don't have much time."

"Not even for old friends?" Kairi asked as she pulled her hood down.

Minnies eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kairi! You are here!" the queen said as she jumped up and hugged Kairi.

As the queen stopped hugging Kairi, she asked "Is you betrayer of a boyfriend with you?"

"You know exactly it wasn't his fault!" Kairi said angry.

"Who killed my husband, Kairi, who?"

"He was not himself." Kairi tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter! Mickey is dead, and our son will grow up without a real father!" The queen yelled at Kairi.

Kairi only sighted and shook her head slightly.

As Kairi wanted to say something someone entered the room. Kairi felt suddenly like a very important part of her was thrown in darkness. She hoped Sora was alright.

Before she heard the door close, Kairi pulled her hood up again. She didn't know why but she just did it. As she turned around she was glad she pulled the hood up. Three Central agents entered the throne room. Two of the wore arrowguns and the one in the middle only had a sword. The stopped a few meters in front of them. The one with the sword bowed before he started talking.

"Your Majesty, I am Srg. Alek commander of the gamma team. I am here to talk to you."

"Don't you see I am busy right now."

"I am afraid this doesn't matter, Queen Minnie." The sergeant said to the queen.

"Why does this not matter?"

The man drew the sword from its sheath and pointed it at Minnie. It looked a lot like Sephiroth's Masamune but not as long.

"Because the Central takes over Disney Kingdom. Leave the throne to us and you will be spared." The agent explained calmly.

"You are joking right? Is the Central this crazy? You will never get the throne of this Kingdom!"

"I am afraid you don't understand, your Majesty. This is a coup d'état, the Central will get the throne at any cost." The sergeant said as he raised his sword to strike the queen.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and blocked the attack.

"As long as I am around you won't harm the Queen." Kairi said calm.

The agents were a little bit shocked about the fact that a Keyblade wielder was in the room. Before anyone of them was able to do something Kairi knocked the two with arrowguns down. The sergeant was now alone against Kairi. He tried to hit her head with his sword but Kairi easily blocked his blow. She then fired a ball of light at him, who hit him dead on. The man was thrown into a wall by the blast the ball created. Kairi immediately fired a Firaga cast after the man, who was still at the wall. The fire burned a part of his helmet of. The man then did something unexpected. He pulled a small syringe out and injected it himself in the shoulder. He looked like he was under extreme pain after he pulled the syringe back out. The man then looked up to Kairi again and she was shocked by his eyes. They turned pitch black. He raised his sword and sprinted towards Kairi. She tried to block the attack of the man but failed. She was cut in the arm by the sword. Alarmed by the fighting sounds the guards entered the room. They were followed by Donald and Goofy. The duo immediately knew what was to do and attacked the man as well. Donald shot a ball of thunder at him an hit him dead on, but the sergeant didn't even react on the ducks spell. But Goofy managed to tackle the man down. Donald then came to the two and kicked the man in the head. The man stopped moving, he was unconscious.

"Guards, take this three and put them in the darkest dungeon the castle has." Goofy ordered.

Both saluted and one took the sergeant over the shoulder and the other two between them.

"Don't worry your Majesty, they won't report nothing to no one." The Captain of the Guards explained and the leaved. Donald healed Kairis arm before he left as well.

"Thank you Kairi, without you they would have took over the Castle by now."

"I only did my Job. But I really need to leave now." Kairi explained.

"Then let me at least bring you in theCourtyard."

"Okay, it won't hurt." The redheaded Keyblade master decided.

As they left the throne room Kairi heard a short conversation between Donald and Daisy.

"Donald, how many times do I have to say you should watch out for yourself?"

"I know, I know but I had to!" Donald tried to explain.

"I know but I don't want to lose you, Donald."

Listening to them was a small mouse boy. As he noticed the Queen he ran over to her.

"Merry, do you know Kairi?" Minnie asked her son. He only shook his head.

Kairi got down to her knees to look the boy direct in the eyes.

"You look like your father." Kairi said to the boy who never met his father.

"I- I know." The boy said shy.

He then asked Kairi something unexpected. "When does your Boyfriend come again?"

"My boyfriend? Why do you know him?" Kairi asked surprised.

"The hooded man is your boyfriend isn't he? I mean you wearing the same as him."

"What is this man like, Merry?" the queen asked her son.

"He is a nice man, he always tells me stories about my father. He said he was a friend of him. The man told me daddy was a hero!" the young mouse said to his mother.

After receiving a short death glare from Queen Minnie Kairi said "Well you are as clever as your father was too, Merry. But I really have to leave now. Sora is probably already waiting for me."

"Goodbye, Kairi"

"Goodbye."

As Kairi entered the courtyard she decided to take her Keyblade rider to fly to Twilight Town.

**Next Chapter will be the Avengers chapter!**


	7. Avenging the Remains

**The First part of my Avengers Chapters is done!**

**Note: I can't remember much of the movie so this chapters will have their own version of the battle.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story! **

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. The pain in his shoulder was almost gone.

"Master! He woke up." He heard somebody, or better nobody say.

"Roxas? What happened?" Sora asked his nobody.

"Central agents attacked the Tower with an army of Heartless and nobodies. But you managed to kill all of them in your Anti-Form." Roxas explained.

"I- I killed them all?" Sora asked shocked.

"You let one of the agents go away after he told you something."

Sora sat up in the bed he was lying in and looked at the ghostly face of his nobody. He looked different than Sora. Sora was normally clean shaved and Roxas had a light beard.

"I- I can't remember. But I remember I said that I will regret it."

The door behind Roxas opened and Master Yen Sid entered the room.

"You can be lucky that Fauna, Flora and Maryweather are healers too. This was dangerous, you could have died Sora!" the old master said angry.

"If Sora and I weren't here you would be probably dead right now!" the nobody tried to defend his injured counterpart.

"You underestimate my power, young Nobody."

"I know you wouldn't have survived two hits by the arrowguns, old man!" Roxas said to the man with all his hatred towards him.

"This is not what I'm here for, Roxas." The master said turning to the now sitting Sora "While you were unconscious I had a vision of who is next. Sora I know you are hurt but I need you to go to a other world."

"Who is next and what is the world called?" Sora asked as he searched his Shirt.

"The world is called 'Avenging the Remains'. And the one who is next is Ventus."

"Okay, I'll head there as soon as I am ready." Sora said as he put his blood-stained shirt on and grabbed his jacket which now had two holes in it.

"I think you forgot something" Roxas said behind Sora. As he turned around he saw that Roxas was ready to join with Sora again. Roxas came to Sora and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Sora." He said before he disappeared in a bright light. Sora now had the Gauntlet of his armor around his arm again.

_Why are you Sorry? _ Sora asked in his mind.

_This happened. With the armor you wouldn't be as injured as you are. _The nobody in his mind explained.

"Remember Sora, the world you are going to is under attack by Heartless who are probably controlled by the Central." Yen Sid reminded Sora.

"I know, Master. I will take care."

"Good luck." The old master said before he turned around and entered his tower again.

_Why should we don't know this?_

_He's just afraid to lose one of his students. _

Sora summoned his Keyblade armor and his Keyblade Rider. He pulled himself up on the lightcycle like rider and thought for a moment. What was his plan? Just go on the world while they were at a full scale Heartless invasion or wait till it's over. He had to laugh over himself. He would never come to a world falling to darkness and just watch. He grabbed the handlebars of his Rider and lifted off the ground. The world wasn't that far, he would need a few hours to get there.

* * *

Sora looked down on the world below him. On one side of it was a giant city with a significant tower in the middle. Over the tower was something that looked like a corridor of darkness only much bigger. Smoke rose from the streets of the city.

On the other side of the world was a sea. And in the sea was a giant ship.

_Don't look that good down there._

_You are probably right. That's why I'm keeping my armor._

_Good idea._

Sora decided to land not too far from the tower. While landing Sora saw that the World was infested with wyvern, soldiers, shadows and giant flying Heartless he never saw before.

A few meters above the ground, Sora unsummoned his rider and jumped to the ground.

_Bad idea._ He heard Roxas comment about where they landed. Around Sora were many Soldier-heartless. He summoned his Keyblade and started to fight them, but there were too many of them. Some of them jumped on him and tried to bring him down on his knees. Suddenly, something was thrown in the direction of the bigger group of Heartless. Many were cut in halve by the disk before they disappeared. The disk then returned to its owner. Sora managed to get rid of the Heartless on top of him. He looked who saved his ass a few seconds ago. A man in a blue suit with red-white striped abdomen and a star on his chest walked in the direction Sora stood.

"What are you doing here? Don't you see this whole city is a warzone?" the man asked angry.

"Actually, I'm here to help you defeat the Heartless!" Sora said as he pulled his helmet from his helm to reveal his face. He stretched out his hand to the other man. "My name's Sora."

The other man shook his hand. "Steve Rogers, I'm Captain America." The man introduced himself.

"Captain what?" Sora asked confused.

"Just call me Steve." The captain said laughing.

"Okay Steve, what happened here?"

"Loki installed a portal on top of the Stark-Tower there." Steve explained pointing to the Tower directly under the Portal.

"We need to stop Loki and close the portal."

"Who is Loki?"

"He opened the Portal. Loki is an evil asgardian, a Norse god. And he is Thors brother."

"Who is Thor?"

A lightning struck the ground a few miles away.

"Well, this was Thor." Steve said with a grin.

One of the giant heartless flew over them and dropped a few hundred Heartless around them. Sora and Captain America were surrounded.

"Let's see which weapon is stronger." Said Steve, nodding in the direction of Soras Keyblade. They stood back to back ready to attack the Heartless. The captain attacked the Heartless first. Sora stormed in the mass of Heartless and started to kill. Steve fought very offensive with his shield. Not like Goofy who fought more defensive with his shield. The Captain used his shield to slice through Heartless. After several minutes of heavy fighting they managed to kill the half of the Heartless. A group of wyvern flew over them and tried to attack them. But both Sora and Steve managed to dodge to the side before they were grabbed by wyvern. The wyvern turned around and tried to attack again, but one of them was hit by an arrow. The arrow exploded and surrounded the wyvern with fire. Suddenly, one of the flying heartless dropped more soldiers over them.

_Well, shit._ Roxas commented.

"Shit!" the captain voiced Roxas.

While trying to hold the Heartless of Steve lifted his hand to his ear.

"Hawkeye, do you copy? We might need your help down here." He said to someone on the other side of the radio.

After a few seconds he said "I'll ask Thor for help."

"Who were you talking to?" Sora asked in a short pause of fighting.

"Hawkeye, the one who killed the group of wyvern." Steve answered while he punched in the face of a soldier. Throwing Firaga spells in the one and Thundagra spells in the other direction Sora said "We need help! Else we are screwed!"

The Captain nodded and lifted his hand again to his ear.

"Thor, do you copy? We need your help. We are outnumbered." Steve said to the one on the other side of the Radio. A few seconds later something suddenly hit the ground. After the dust settled Sora saw a man in iron armor and a red cape. The man lifted his hammer and started smashing heartless with it. He also shot thunder spells at the Heartless. After minutes of fighting the three men killed every Heartless on the Street. The blond man turned to the youngest of their group "From where are you really from, Stranger?"

Soras eyes widened surprised.

"I don't know what you mean, I was born in here. Where else should I come from?" Sora lied.

"Then tell me the name of this City." The tall man said.

"The Remains?"

The other men started laughing.

"Okay, you were right I'm not from this world, but how did you know?" Sora asked.

"I'm not from here either."

His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at Soras Keyblade "Is this- No, that can't be- Stranger, this weapon is neither from this World nor asgardian origin. I have to ask, is this one of the Keyblades?"

Sora looked surprised a bit at his weapon "Uhm… yes, this is a Keyblade. Why?"

"I thought I would never fight on the side of a Keyblade wielder ever again." The man said.

"Again? Wait, do you know Aqua, Terra or Ven?" Sora asked surprised.

"No, I fought on the side of the Keybearer of light in the famous Keyblade war. But I don't know a Aqua, a Terra or a Ven." The man said laughing.

"Wait, you fought in the Keyblade war? But this is centuries ago!"

The blond man grinned "We asgardians are a long lived species. A thousand years ago we were worshiped as gods by the people of this world. And by the way, my name is Thor Odinson."

Sora grabbed Thors hand and shook it. "I'm Sora."

"Sora, is this Ven called Ventus too?" the Captain asked Sora.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"No, but I heard chatter about a Ventus in the Radio a few hours ago." Steve said.

Suddenly one of the flying Heartless crashed through the wall of a nearby building.

"This one is mine." Thor said as he began to spin the Hammer in his hand. The man jumped and was shot in the direction of the Heartless. He shot right through it and summoned a lightning to the head of the Heartless.

"This Ven is with Natasha. I can lead you to them if you want." Steve offered. Sora nodded and followed the Captain

* * *

They reached a camp like place, were a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents held their position, without any fight. On their way to the Camp Steve explained to Sora that he, Thor, Hawkeye, Natasha, a man named Banner, and a man called Stark form a group of heroes, the Avengers. Sora unsummoned the Armor and pulled a black coat out of a bag on his jeans before they entered the camp. Steve gave Sora a asking look when he pulled the hood over his head. "I don't want to be recognized by everyone." Sora said to him. As they entered Sora saw two people, surrounded by three Central agents, at a provisional table made of rubble. Sora recognized the man with the back to him immediately as Ventus. The woman on the other side of the table saw them and walked to them.

"This is the guy who wants to speak to Ventus?" the Natasha asked the Captain.

"Yes, and he wants to talk alone to him."

Natasha nodded and turned to the Central Guards "This man wants to talk to Ventus in private. Can you leave for a moment?"

The men looked at their commander on the Table. Ventus just waved his hand as sign that they can go.

After the Agents left Steve and Natasha turned around and left as well. Sora walked to the side of the Table were Natasha was as he arrived. Ventus didn't look up and just asked "What do you want? I have to make a plan."

Sora remained silent. As Ventus looked up he froze for a second, but then he became angry.

"Who are you? I want to see your face if I should talk to you!"

Sora nodded and pulled the hood of his head.

"You."

**Sorry if you don't like it, but this is how i like it. The next chapter will be the fight with Loki! (Yay)**


	8. Loki

**The second Chapter today! I thought it would be best if i finish the Chapter today.**

**As the Title might suggests Loki will make a appearence.**

**TerraKH: Thanks! I'll look out for it!**

* * *

Ven looked up to see a hooded figure in front of him. He froze for a second but then he was able to talk.

"Who are you? I want to see your face if I should talk to you!"

The person pulled the hood of his head to reveal the face of the man who housed Vens heart for over twelve years.

"You." Ventus wasn't able to say more.

The brown haired man on the other side of the Table only nodded.

"What do you want? Maybe kill me like you did with Terra and Aqua?"

"I didn't killed them and I know that they are still alive." Sora said calmly.

"Why should I believe you?"

"If you don't believe me you are the next and there is no way to stop it."

Ven sighted "Okay, I believe you. But right now we need your help with the Portal."

"What is the problem?" Sora asked.

Ventus pointed at the map on the table "We are here. Tony and Steve will evacuate the population of the city here and here" he explained pointing on two bridges leading from the city.

"Natasha, Thor, you and me are trying to get to the Stark-Tower, here." Ven pointed at the position of the tower. "Hawkeye will watch our back from the roves. "

Sora nodded "But what are those Central agents doing here?"

"They were send here with me. You better keep the coat on." Ven explained.

"I've got a much better idea. Bring them to us."

_Are we killing them? _Roxas asked.

_Shut up._

A few seconds later the three agents entered the aria. Sora summoned his Keyblade and knocked them unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Ven asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Central tried to kill me twice and they attacked Yen Sid's tower." Sora explained.

"The Central only gave order to catch you."

"And if they catch Kairi, torture her till she says where I am."

Ven remained silent.

"When do we attack?" Sora asked.

"In a few hours."

* * *

"Okay, everybody understood the plan?" Ven asked the group around him. Everybody nodded.

"I know what Fury said about the Tesseract but what does it do?" the man in a red and gold armor asked.

"We don't know. But the Central said it was a connection to pure darkness." Ven explained.

"I recall the plan; we storm to the tower and somehow try to get to the top?" Sora asked.

_Brilliant, we might actually success and die. _Roxas said sarcastic in Soras mind.

"Okay, I'll go and help evacuate the City." As he put his helm on.

"I will go and help too." The Captain said.

"We follow Sora." Said Ven.

"What?" all three asked surprised.

"Sora leads our team."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked the fellow Keybearer.

"Yes, you lead us to Loki."

Sora sighted "Okay"

_We're fucked._

_Shut up, Roxas!_

A few minutes after they left the camp hell broke loose over them. They were attacked by a giant group of wyvern.

"Sora, we don't have the time to fight them of!" Thor said over the radio.

"Retreat in the direction of the Tower!" Sora yelled so that everybody can hear it.

_You have a radio._ Roxas commented.

They were able to leave the street before a Jet bombed the Heartless.

Suddenly one of the Carriers, the giant flying heartless, crashed through a building and blocked their way.

"This one is mine!" Thor said ready to attack the Heartless.

"No you have to go to the Tower! I'll take care of this thing." Sora said and jumped on the head of the Carrier.

_I need your Keyblade, Roxas._

_Take it, I can't use it anyways._

Sora summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He managed to penetrate the metal armor of the Heartless with the first hit. Sora concentrated on his Keyblade and shot a burst of light in the wound. The Carrier cried out in pain but didn't stop to fly around dropping of Heartless. Sora jumped to the Head of the Carrier and tried to hit his eyes. His Oblivion impaled one of the Carrier's eyes. The Carrier started to come down to the ground. Before he even hit the ground Sora impaled the second eye and killed the Heartless. As he landed on the Ground beneath him he heard a cracking voice in the radio.

"Sora do you … We are… Tower. Come …. you can. We… are… numbered."

Sora knew that Ven, Thor and Natasha had problems. He threw up one of the Keyblades and unsummoned the other one. In front of him landed his Keyblade Rider. He jumped on it and flew in the direction of the Tower.

* * *

They managed to get close to the Tower. But they had a giant army of Heartless behind them.

"Shit, we might have to get rid of them first." Ven said.

"Good idea." Said Thor who was already spinning the Hammer in his hand. Natasha started shooting at the Heartless in the same moment as Ven and Thor started to attack the Heartless. Ven was very fast with his Sword. He managed to kill about thirty Heartless in one minute. Thor was even faster. He cut through the masses of Heartless like a hot knife through butter, with his spinning Hammer. Ven charged his Keyblade. It turned in a bright Longsword. Spinning around he managed to hit a few dozens of Heartless. He felt that for every Heartless he killed at least two new came.

He activated his radio "Sora, do you Copy? We are at the Tower. Come as fast as you can. We are extremely outnumbered."

Ven hoped Sora would come in time.

Soras Rider shot through the Valleys of the City. He had to reach the Tower and Ven before something bad happened. Suddenly he saw a man standing in the middle of the Street waving him to stop. Sora pulled the break of his rider and turned around midair.

"Is it possible that you take me to the Tower over there?" The man asked pointing at the Stark-Tower.

"You don't want to go there. This whole city is a warzone. You better try to hide." Sora said to the man.

"The people there need me. I can defeat Loki! I know I can."

_He knows Loki. You should take him to the Tower._

Sora sighted "Okay, jump on. But if you fall down I won't catch you."

The man nodded and sat on the rider behind Sora. The Rider once again shot in the direction of the Tower.

* * *

"How long does Sora need? We can't hold them of any longer!" Thor groaned after he was hit by a Heartless.

"I don't know."

_Where the hell are you, Sora? _Ven asked himself.

He suddenly saw a silver gold something in the air. The thing shot through the air with the speed of a bullet. A few seconds later the Rider was already over them. The Rider landed for a few seconds that the second man could jump to the ground. As soon as the man was save on the ground the Rider and the pilot shot straight in the air. When it reached around thousand meters, the Rider made a 180° turn and shot right at the ground. After the half of the fall the Pilot separated from his rider and the Rider turned in a Keyblade. The pilot grabbed the Keyblade in one hand and summoned a second in his other hand. His cloth turned silver in the blink of a second. The Keyblades in his hands started to spin rapidly. Before he hit the ground he lifted his hands over him, so the spinning Keyblades would touch the ground first. He hit the ground and every Heartless in a radius of ten meter was disintegrated. Ven could see that the man didn't even touch the Keyblades he wielded. After the destroyed Heartless were replaced by new ones the man lifted his hands. The white Keyblade pointed to his left and the black one pointed to his right. Out of the Keyblades tips came a giant wall of fire. Ven and the others were really close to the fire. The giant ball of fire killed almost all Heartless around the tower. After the created firestorm disappeared, the three Avengers and the two Keyblade master were the only one still standing. The man in silver walked over to Ven. With a big grin on his face he said to Ven "I missed killing so many Heartless." After this, the man's cloth turned to its normal coloration.

Sora yawned "I guess it will take a hour or two to reuse this form."

The three Avengers only stared at him.

"What?" Sora asked with a grin.

"You- You just killed a whole army of Heartless by yourself! What are you really? A daemon?" Thor asked the Keyblade Master.

Sora started laughing "No, I'm no daemon. This was only the power of light."

_And you don't want to see his Anti-Form _Roxas added.

Natasha looked up and saw the man in the red-gold armor fly to the top of the Tower. "I think we should hurry up. Tony reached Loki." The other nodded.

"Sora and I will try to get to the top with our Riders. Thor you can jump on it by yourself. "Ven explained his plan again.

Both Keyblade master summoned their Keyblade Riders. The second man jumped on Ven's Rider and Natasha on Sora's. As they reached the top the four jumped to the floor. A few seconds after them Thor landed near them. They looked around and saw a man in a green robe coming down to them.

"You are late." The black haired man said.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Thor yelled at his brother.

Loki grinned "I'm doing what I'm doing."

"You are Loki? I thought you'd be taller." Sora said to the god.

_I guess he is just like Demyx._

_Weak and annoying?_

_Exactly!_

"Taller? Taller! I'm a damn god! Lesser beings like you won't call me Small without consequences!" Loki pointed his scepter at Sora. He felt like someone was pushing him in Loki's direction. Loki summoned a force field around himself and Sora.

"Let me see what someone like you has to over."

Sora summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Loki's eyes widened shocked his eyes.

"Impossible! No one can use two Keyblades!"

Sora grinned "Possible! I can use two Keyblades!"

"Don't talk to me like this!" Loki yelled at Sora while his scepter turned in a lance.

Loki pointed his lance to Sora "It's time to die, Keybearer."

Loki jumped in Soras direction. A second before Loki hit Sora he turned to smoke.

"You won't find me if I don't want it." Loki said out of nowhere.

Sora smirked "And you won't hit me if I don't want it."

"Don't be too sure about that." Sora heard Loki's voice behind him.

Before Loki was able to impale him on his lance, Sora disappeared.

"Like I said before: You won't hit me if I don't want it."

"You use Illusions just like I do." mumbled Loki.

"Wrong, I'm just damn fast." Sora said behind Loki before striking him in the Back.

The illusion in front of Sora turned into smoke. Sora looked around.

"You won't win this fight." Loki laughed.  
He appeared behind Sora and struck him with his lance. Sora was thrown to the ground.

"Ha! I thought I can hit you only if you want?"

Sora didn't move.

"Oh, fast but weak. You are no match for a god like me."

Loki kicked the unconscious Sora to turn him on his back. He turned to the Avengers who watched the fight shocked. "If this was the strongest of you, then you are no match for me!"

Unknown to Loki, Sora stood up unharmed. From one moment to the other Sora disappeared and reappeared in front of Loki.

"Surprise." He grinned as he hit Loki with both of his Keyblades.

Loki was thrown to the other side of the force field and was stopped by it.

"I won't let you and your darkness destroy this world!"

Loki smirked as he stood up again "Stupid mortal, you understand nothing."

"What do I don't understand? Oh wait, you don't want to destroy this world only rule it, right? I got news for you, this rule won't least long." Sora said angry.

Loki started laughing "You are an idiot. I'm not a being of Darkness like you think. I walk the Road to the Dawn. I'm full aware of the threat of the Heartless but I use them for my own good."

"The Road to Dawn, hu? Your light is weak and you know this. You walk the Road to Darkness!"

"You don't even know what weapon I use! Don't judge me before you know me!"

"What weapon?"

"The Tesseract! It is the ultimate weapon!" Loki exclaimed.

"A weapon of pure darkness and you use it!"

"You are wrong! The Tesseract is the ultimate weapon of light! It is a direct link to Kingdom Hearts!"

"And you opened a Portal in the Realm of Darkness with it?" Sora asked shocked.

Loki began to laugh "No, I keep the Keyhole of this world unlocked."

"You will pay for the deaths of this Day, Loki!" Sora yelled and raised his Keyblades.

"This were necessary loses."

Sora disappeared and reappeared behind Loki to hit him in the back. The black haired asgardian turned around and tried to impale Sora on his lance. But before he was able to hit him, Sora disappeared again.

"You are a coward, Keybearer."

"I'm not a coward. You are the coward to unleash the Heartless on a world like these!"

Loki was hit in the back by Sora. As he turned around he was once again hit in the back. He tried to turn around but stopped and was able to block Sora's attack with his lance. Sora jumped back and attacked Loki again. He hit Loki's head but this time he was only an illusion.

"Who is the coward now?" Sora asked sarcastic.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain coming from his right arm. Sora wasn't sure if he should check whether or not he was hit by Loki. He decided that he had to check. As he looked at his arm he saw that it was impaled by Loki's lance. His right arm was now held only by his muscles and armor as the lance cut right through his bone. He dropped Oblivion but before it touched the ground it disappeared. Loki had a winning grin on his face. Suddenly someone tipped on his shoulder. He pulled his Lance out of Sora's arm and turned around. Behind him stood the man Sora brought to the tower.

"You? I'm afraid."

"You should be afraid." The man said.

Suddenly Loki realized there should be a force field and nobody should get in or out. Behind him Sora cured his arm.

"How- How do you come in here? I- I made a force field."

The man smirked "It disappeared for a few seconds and I slipped in."

"Im- Impossible!" Loki said shocked.

"Bruce, are you even angry enough?" Natasha asked on the other side of the force field. The man, well Bruce, looked at her "I'm always angry." With this words he turned in a green monster. Before Loki was able to lift his lance to defend himself the Hulk grabbed his arm and threw him in the nearest wall.

"I should have known that you are not this weak anymore." Loki said to the Hulk. Before he was able to do anything he was hit by the fist of the green monster. He was thrown to the ground by the force of the punch. The Hulk grabbed Loki's leg and slammed him in the floor.

_That hurts _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

Sora nodded.

Hulk didn't stop slamming Loki in the floor. After a short pause Loki groaned in Pain "Okay, I give up. Just stop slamming me in the ground."

The Hulk slammed Loki one last time in the floor and then he walked away.

The force field disappeared.

"Sora, are you alright?" Ven asked the still injured Sora.

"Do you have any Potion or so?"

Ven pulled a bottle of potion out of a bag. "Here my last one."

"Thanks."

Sora opened the bottle and poured a part of it over the wound. It healed faster than with a cure spell. He drank the rest of the potion and threw the bottle away.

"We need to close the Portal, Ven. Can you help me close it?"

"Sure"

Ven summoned his Keyblade Rider and both flew up to the top of the tower.

On top of the tower sat a man and in front of him a projector for the Portal.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" Sora asked the man.

"I- I don't really know. I think I activated this thing." The man answered.

"Good, how can we turn it down?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe if you pull out the Tesseract then it stops."

Sora nodded and said to Ven "The Tesseract keeps the Keyhole open as soon as the Keyhole appears you have to seal it!"

"And how do you plan to get the Tesseract out of the projector?"

Sora only smiled at Ven and turned around.

"You are crazy Sora! The power of the Tesseract will kill you."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

_I'm not so sure about that _Roxas said in Sora's mind.

"And if it don't work out like I hope, can you promise me something?" Sora asked Ven.

"What?"

"Tell Kairi that I will always love her."

Ven nodded.

Sora took a deep breath as he stood in front of the projector. The Tesseract was direct in front of him. Sora lifted his hands to pull the glowing Hypercube out of the projector. As he touched it he could feel all light of Kingdom Hearts. The power went through him. He pulled the Tesseract out. Suddenly he felt like his whole body will burst in a giant explosion of light.

_I have a very bad feeling about that._

The Keyhole appeared.

"Ven, the Keyhole. Seal it! Now!"

Ven lifted his Keyblade and a small laser of white light erupted out of the Keys top.

With a clicking noise the Keyhole sealed. Sora wasn't able to hold the Tesseract any longer. He dropped it to the ground. The sheer power of the Tesseract stunned him. He had a feeling as if there was a whole second heart in him. Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest and got down on one knee. It had to stop else he might die. He tried to concentrate on the second heart inside him. The pain was too much it had to leave. A light began to come out of his chest. Sora leaned back so the Heart could come out of his body. From his chest raised a heart out of pure light. Around two meter in the air the heart stopped and began to glow even brighter. It was bright enough that Sora and Ventus had to close their eyes.

In front of them, in the light of the heart, a body formed around the heart.

**A little bit of a cliffhanger.**

**Tell me how you liked my Kingdom Hears version of the Avengers and make a guess who is the body around the heart!**

**Till then, have fun!**


	9. Stormchaser's Paradise

**Chapter 9 already.**

**Nobody reviewed on Chapter 8 yet, but this is no problem.**

**I forgot to tell you that i uploaded two drawings of chapter 4 and 5 on deviantArt. the Link to it is on my Profile.**

* * *

Someone entered Master Yen Sid's room.

"Where is he?" a women asked him.

The old Master didn't look up from his studies. "He left around an hour ago." Yen Sid said calm.

"Where was he going to?"

"I send him on a mission."

"A mission? I thought he wasn't welcome anymore?"

"He is welcome again, Princess."

Yen Sid now looked up. He looked directly in two angry blue eyes. He didn't knew why Kairi was in such a rage but he knew it wasn't because of Sora was sent to a mission. It was something else.

"Don't call me Princess, Master!"

"Why are you so angry? Is it because I sent Sora on a mission or something else? Because you can't see him?" the master asked his former apprentice.

Kairi sighted "Yes, I felt like a part of me was thrown in darkness a few hours ago and I was afraid something happened to Sora."

"He managed to fend off an army of Heartless and Nobodies. Unfortunately he was injured and turned in a darker self of him."

"Is he alright?" Kairi asked

The master nodded "Fortunately the three fairies were able to heal his wounds before he left."

"Why did he come here, Master?"

"He wanted to know what happened to Terra and Aqua."

"What happened to them?"

"They disappeared, like their whole existence was consumed by darkness. I gave him the mission to go to the world the next one, Ven, is."

"What's the name of the World? I'm going there too."

"No, I need you to go to a other world. The world is called 'Stormchaser's Paradise'."

The redhead was angry "I want to see Sora!"

"You will see him soon enough, I promise."

Kairi sighted "Okay, Master. What is my mission there?"

"Go there and meet Lea, he know that you will come and take care of the Central agents with him. You need to find an old friend of Axel and Naminé." Yen Sid explained.

_An old friend of mine? _Naminé was shocked.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked her former Master.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that she can help us free Aqua and Terra.

Kairi turned around "If Sora comes back tell him he should wait till I arrive."

* * *

Half of Stormchaser's Paradise was covered with a giant thunderstorm. Kairi looked down on the small world. On her side was Lea. Kairi wasn't sure who the person was she and Lea were searching.

"Okay, I'd say we start searching in the town." Lea said pointing to a small town near the Storm.

Kairi nodded "Okay let's go!"

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Kairi asked after they unsummoned their Riders and Armors.

"A woman."

"For you? Do you need it this much?" Kairi giggled.

Lea sighted "Not for me! Master Yen Sid thinks she can help us, got it memorized?"

"How? Is she a Keyblade wielder?"

"No, but the old man said something about a bond." Lea explained.

"A bond huh? Between you and her? All I know is that Axel and Naminé know or knew her."

Lea blushed "I don't think so. You know what let's just get some coffee over there and plan what we do next."

"Hm, okay."

They entered the café Lea meant and sat down on one of the tables. In the café was a TV were a sports show or something was shown. They ordered both coffee and discussed how they would go on.

"I think we should look around for someone familiar." Kairi suggested.

"Yeah you are probably right."

A blond women entered the café and said to the barkeeper "Yo Dom, give me the usual."

Lea shivered "Woah, I just thought of a voice that always gave me creeps."

Kairi looked around to see the woman who ordered. She saw a woman coming directly at their table. As the woman reached the table she tipped the redhead on the other side of the table, Kairi was at, on the shoulder.

"Axel, is this you?" she asked Lea.

"It's Lea, got it mem-" he said as he turned around "Woah!" he cried out and jumped shocked from his chair as he recognized the face of the woman.

The woman started laughing. She wore a white tank top with a red lightning on it and black jeans. She also wore a green pair of Shoes and a belt with four small knives on every side.

"Oh, are you afraid Axel? I won't hurt you, I promise." She said grinning.

"Lar- Larxene, is that you? Shit." stuttered Lea.

"Not really, I'm Ralene. Larxene was my nobody, got it memorized?" The blond woman explained grinning.

Lea looked a little bit angry because Ralene used his phrase.

Ralene looked at Kairi "And who is this? Your girlfriend, Lea?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kairi said angry.

Ralene lifted her hands defensively "Whoa, Sorry for the mistake."

"Not that bad. By the way I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet you Kairi."

"Ralene? Here is you order." Dom said from the bar of the café.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ralene said and walked to the bar.

"So Lea, You were afraid of that girly?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

"Yeah laugh, she was creepy."

Ralene returned with a cup of steaming coffee and sat down between Kairi and Lea.

"So what brings you here in my world?" she asked Lea.

"Uhm… We're searching someone."

"Someone? What's his name maybe I know him."

Kairi started grinning "We might found the person already."

Lea and Ralene looked at her surprised "Really?"

"Maybe. So Ralene, how was your and Lea's relationship in the Organization."

Lea sighted and Ralene started talking "Well, on the outside very cold. I, or Larxene, often thought he is afraid of me. Larxene was happy if he didn't bothered her. But to be honestly she had something like a crush on Axel, or the closest thing a Nobody could have."

Lea blushed and Kairi started laughing.

"What is it? Something I said?" Ralene asked confused.

"No, it's nothing but I now definitely know we already found the Person." Kairi said still giggling.

"Really? Who?"

Lea sighted "You. Our master told us about a special bond between me and the Person we are searching."

Ralene blushed and started giggling.

Lea sighted even more "And I'm pretty sure you are the person."

"Don't you want to tell her why, Lea?" Kairi asked Lea.

"Not really, no."

"But why not? She told it to us too."

Lea sighted again "Okay, the thing is Ralene, Axel or I had something like a crush on you or Larxene too."

Kairi fell laughing down her chair. "I'm sorry it's just too funny."

"Whatever."

Ralene stared at Lea with big eyes "Are- Are you serious? This was Larxene's biggest dream. She didn't even wrote it in her diary."

"I always knew there was something she didn't wrote down!" he said right before he got slapped by Ralene and Kairi.

"I'm sorry." he excused.

"You better are. Nobody reads in the diary of a girl!"

"I was a Nobody!" again he was slapped.

"Okay, I better shut up now."

"Good idea, Lea." Kairi said with a grin.

Kairi turned to Ralene "So, would you like to join us?"

Before Ralene was able to answer they could hear the scream of people on the street.

"What is going on out there?" Lea asked and jumped up.

As they entered the street they could see what it was the people were afraid of: a giant Heartless.

The Heartless summoned balls of water and threw it in the town.

Ralene grinned and said "Leave this one to me."

She pulled the knives out of her belt and sparks began to jump between them. Ralene waited a few seconds for the knives to get fully charged and then threw all of them at the Heartless. After she shot the knives away she created a bright thunder ball in her hands and shot it after the Knives. The knives hit the Heartless and stunned him long enough to be hit by the giant lightning bolt Ralene created. The whole Heartless was vaporized by the sheer power of the attack. Kairi and Lea both looked shocked at Ralene.

"What?" she asked.

"N- Nothing. Let's go." Lea said.

"Wait I still have enough darkness to summon a Corridor of Darkness we can use this to get to your master."

Kairi was surprised "Really? Would you do this?

Ralene nodded "Sure, I don't like long travels."

"So you come with us?"

"Yep."

**Tell me what you think of Larxene's return as one of the 'good' guys! I know it's a little bit short.  
**

**The next Chapter will be uploaded as soon as it is finished (and i find a good name for it)**

**Till then, Have fun!**


	10. Return

**Chapter 10 already!**

**TerraKH: No problem! Thanks I tried realy hard to make it as good as posible. Larxene apearrs in only one mission or so in Days but i thought she would be a good ally for the keyblade wielder.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other thing that appears in this story!**

**WARNING! ****The following chapter contains a scene that could be offensive to some people. It will be marked before with *.**

He opened his eyes to see what was happening in front of him. He still kneed on the ground. The bright light of the heart started to form a body.

A woman.

After a few seconds the image of the woman started to turn in a real body. She wore a black organization coat. Sora tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest was still too much.

The woman sunk to the ground and kneed in front of Sora and Ven.

Sora managed to stand up in the same moment the woman did.

As he looked her in the eyes Roxas gasped shocked.

_No_

* * *

A corridor of darkness opened in his room. The old master already knew who will enter his room.

"Master, this is the-" a woman started to say.

"I know, this is the woman we searched."

The blond woman walked to him and waved her hand "Hey, I'm Ralene. What's your name old man?"

The mouths of the two redheads behind her almost dropped to the ground. Ralene looked over her back. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I meant-"

But she was cut off by Yen Sid "I am master Yen Sid, last of the old Keyblade masters." He introduced himself.

Ralene bowed in front of him "It's an honor to meet you master. But why am I here? I can't summon a Keyblade."

"And you probably never will. You are here to support our friends here. As far as I know, you are a very good fighter with your knives and an excellent magician."

Ralene nodded. "Yep, sounds like me. But for what do you need me?"

"You need to help Sora, Kairi and Lea free the other masters"

* * *

_"Wake up_" someone whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes. Nobody except him was in the dark cell.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice.

_"Let's call it a close friend."_

"Close friend, huh?"

* * *

He looked her in the eyes.

Roxas gasped. _No_

The woman had an awful familiar face. If she didn't had short black hair it could have been his girlfriend.

"Sora? Roxas? Is this you?" she asked the men.

Before Sora was able to answer the pain in his chest returned. He went down on his knees again. The woman was immediately on his side.

"Sora, you are wounded!" she turned to Ventus "Quick Roxas, give me a potion."

Ven ignored the fact she called him Roxas.

"I- He already used our last Potion."

Sora caught and spit blood on the ground.

"How did this happen, Roxas?" she asked Ven with tears coming down her eyes.

"I- I don't know."

"I think I know what happened." Sora said under extreme pain.

"What?" the woman asked him.

"The heart. Your heart. As it left, it must have injured me. Don't worry, even if I die I'm glad that I was at least able to give you your live back, Xion."

Sora collapsed to the ground and remained move less. Xion lifted her hand to summon a Corridor of Darkness "Quick Roxas, we need to take him to a save place." She said to Ventus.

"You should bring him to Yen Sid's tower."

"You need to come with me, Roxas."

Ven nodded, but before he was able to grab Sora up his shoulder was impaled by an arrow.

He grunted in pain "Take Sora and bring him to the Master. He will patch him up. And if he don't make it, tell Kairi that he will always love her."

Xion nodded. Before Ventus was able to say anything else he was pulled in a portal behind him.

Xion lifted Sora over her shoulder because she couldn't lift him up in any other way.

She walked through the Corridor of Darkness

* * *

"Why did you wake me up?" the man asked the voice.

_"Because I think we need to get out of here as fast as possible."_

"We?"

_"Yes we. I'm a part of you."_

"Why are you part of me?" the man asked shocked.

_"After Sora defeated me a second time I didn't just fade away like the first time. I was somehow thrown in your resurrected body. With other words I'm your Nobody."_

Before the man was able to say anything he heard the screams of a woman outside his cell.

"You bastards! Let me go, this is an order!"

"Shut up, we don't take orders from you."

The man in the cell heard a spitting noise and soon after he heard that the woman was slapped by the man.

"Don't you ever dare to do this again."

The woman remained silent.

After the men closed the woman in the cell next to his, the man felt to his knees and started crying.

He knew exactly who the woman was.

* * *

"To recall what you told me: You want Sora, Kairi, Lea and me go to where ever they are held hostage and free them? And we don't even know where they are? Hello old man, first of all we are far too few, second we don't even know where to search!" Ralene recalled what she heard.

"First, I didn't think of you four going alone. I'll send Sora out to find old friends to support us again. And second, you are right we don't know where they are, but I think we will find it out soon enough."

Kairi asked the old Master "Master, can you tell me till when Sora will return?"

"I can't say it, Kairi. I can't predict my own future and that's why I can't say when he will return."

"But he will be Okay?"

Yen Sid nodded "I'm sure he will be."

"Master, I need to know when I will be attacked by the Central." Lea said.

"You are special, Lea. You should be caught on the way back from Stormchaser's Paradise but I didn't have foretold that Ralene is able to open a Corridor of Darkness. She probably saved your live, Lea."

Lea blushed and turned to Ralene "So uhm… I should probably say thanks, you know for saving me."

Ralene only giggled.

Lea blushed even more "But- But the next time it's my turn for savin, got it Memorized?"

Ralene didn't say anything and only hugged Lea.

Kairi started laughing.

"What?" Lea asked angry.

"Nothing, you two are just so cute together." she answered still laughing.

Both, Ralene and Lea blushed.

Suddenly a new Corridor of Darkness opened.

Everybody summoned their weapon and were ready to fight.

* * *

It must have been about three days since Aqua arrived, but he wasn't sure. He lost all feeling for time.

_"You won't come out of here on your own."_ The voice said.

"I won't need to. Our friends will get me and Aqua out of here."

_"I won't be so sure of that."_

"Just leave me alone."

_"If I only could."_

It remained silent for a few hours.

Suddenly he heard a man enter the hallway his cell was connected to. The man walked past his door and stopped in front of the cell next to his: Aqua's cell.

He remained silent, so he was able to hear what happened.

"Hello, Sweetheart. How are you today?" the man asked with an extra sweet voice.

The man in his cell grew angry.

"I am not your Sweetheart." Aqua said angry.

Both remained silent for a few seconds. The man then could hear a slapping sound followed by a second one and a body hitting the ground.

"You dare to slap me? After all I did for you, my Sweetheart?" the man in Aqua's cell said.

She remained silent.

The man in the cell next to Aqua's could hear something that sounded like a belt was opened.

"What are you doing? Aqua asked shocked.

"I know you want it too." the man with Aqua said.

The man in his cell could hear Aqua's begging "No! Stop, please!"

"Oh c'mon you want it, I know."

Aqua started to scream in pain.

The time for the man in his cell seemed to stop.

_"You can't save her. You know that."_ The voice said

"Shut up."

_"Listen what is happening. Your girlfriend is in pain and you can't help her."_

The man held his hands against his ears but he still could hear Aqua's screams.

"I need to help her. I just need to find a way to do it."

_"I know a good way for it."_ The voice said.

"No, I won't give in."

_"This is the only way and you know it."_

"No the last time I did I ruined Ven and her lives."

_"So you don't really love her? Because if you would you would use your darkness to save her."_

"I love her more than anything else, but I won't walk this road ever again, there must be another way."

_"You are an idiot, Terra. This is the only way to save her! Walk the Road of Darkness!"_

"I won't take this way ever again! But I know a way, a way I can use the darkness without it's corruption."

_"No you need to walk the Road of Darkness." _the voice yelled at him.

"I will only walk this road to save her. Forgive me Master Eraqus!"

_"No don't walk this Road! You need the powers of Darkness!"_

Terra's whole body started to shake filled by the power of both, light and darkness.

He heard Aqua scream again. With all his power he punched in the wall. His fist was shimmering in a dark aura. The wall busted under the power of Terra.

He saw the man lying on Aqua, holding her hands away from her body. Tears ran down her face.

Before the man was able to look who is broke through the wall, Terra jumped at him and pulled him down from Aqua. Terra threw him again one of the other walls and jumped on him.

He grabbed the man's throat and lifted him from the ground. With his other hand he started to punch him in the abdomen. After the man started coughing blood, Terra stopped for a second. He knew that the man was already as good as dead but he didn't wanted to stop. He started punching on the man's face. With a loud crack the man's skull broke, but Terra didn't stop. He wanted to make this man suffer thousand deaths even though he was already dead. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. Terra turned around and saw Aqua in front of him. Tears ran down her eyes but she was able to smile.

She hugged him and cried on his shoulder "You are alive!"

* * *

Xion entered the room with the unconscious Sora on her shoulder. Everybody pointed their weapon at her. Kairi was the first to realize who Xion was carrying.

"No, please don't say he's…"

Xion shook her head and laid Sora on Yen Sid's desk.

"He needs to be healed. This wound was created by a heart which left his body." Xion explained "Not his heart" she added as she saw Kairis look.

Yen Sid jumped up and held his hands over Sora's wound. He looked to Lea.

"Lea, get the fairies!" he said to the redhead.

Lea nodded and left the room.

**Tell me what you think of this Chapter and if it is to extreme!**

**Till then, good luck for everything!**


	11. Return, Escape and Awakening

"How did this happened?" she asked the other woman with tears in the eyes  
"I- I'm not sure." the woman answered.

The redhead turned to the old man who tried to heal the deadly wounded man on the desk.

"You can heal him, right?" she asked.

"I can't say it. Fauna, Flora and Merryweather are probably able to heal him." The old man said high concentrated.

Kairi touched Sora's hand. She just wanted to hold his hand. She didn't know if he was conscious but he held her hand. She was afraid. Afraid Sora would die.

A few long minutes later Lea and the three fairies entered the room. The fairies send Yen Sid away so they were able to heal Sora.

"We need as many potions as possible."

Yen Sid nodded and turned to Lea "Lea, take Ralene and go to the room where my potions are stored. There should be a box you can fill with bottles. Bring as many potions as you can."

Lea nodded and he left the room with Ralene.

One of the fairies turned to Kairi "Can you please go-", but she stopped after she saw that Kairi was crying.

Lea returned with a box full of potions "Ralene will bring a second box in a few minutes." He said as Merryweather pulled out a few bottles.

* * *

Terra still hit the man with his glowing fist. The tears were still rolling down her cheek. She was sure the man was already dead but Terra's rage didn't stop. She got a step closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped and turned around. The rage in his eyes disappeared. She smiled at him. Then she hugged him as tight as she was able to.

"You're alive!" she said as she pressed her head against his shoulder.

After a few seconds he hugged her back and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help you."

She looked up in his tear-filled eyes.

"You did help me. You saved me." She whispered before she kissed him.

Terra pushed her slightly away.

"But I gave in to my Darkness. Forgive me Aqua, but there was no other way."

She looked for a few seconds at him and kissed him.

This time he kissed her back.

* * *

Yen Sid left his room and looked at the waiting people. Kairi walked nervous around. The black haired girl looked on her feet and didn't move. Ralene sat on the floor and waited. And Lea leaned against the nearest wall.

Yen Sid sighted "The fairies weren't able to heal Sora's wound, b-", before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kairi. She broke down to the floor and started crying. Ralene and the black haired woman where immediately on her side and tried to comfort her. Both women cried too.

Lea covered his face with his hands so nobody was able to see him crying.

Yen Sid already regretted how he said the news "but they were able to stop the bleeding. He survived but the wounds may take years to heal properly."

Everybody looked up to him.

Lea pointed his Keyblade at him and yelled at him with tears in the eyes "You made us think one of our best friends is dead! If you weren't my Master I would beat you dead, got it memorized?"

Kairi looked up to the old man. She stopped crying but the tears were still running down her face.

"Ralene, Lea we need to move Sora to a room where he can rest. He is still unconscious and we need to carry him." Yen Sid said to his former apprentice and the blonde. Both nodded and whipped their tears away.

* * *

"The fairies weren't able to heal Sora's wound"

She couldn't believe it. The man she loved and grew up with was dead.

Before she knew what to do, she already was on the floor and cried.

Someone kneed down on her side. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. He was ready to die for something bigger. He wanted you to know that he will always love you." the black haired woman tried to comfort her but it didn't work. She just cried even more.

A second hand touched her other shoulder.

"He will always be with you now. You just need to be strong now. For him." Ralene whispered with a soft voice.

Naminé wasn't able to say something, she cried as much as Kairi did.

"But they were able to stop the bleeding. He survived but the wounds may take years to heal properly." Yen Sid said.

Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

She looked up to Yen Sid.

Lea summoned his Keyblade and yelled at him "You made us think one of our best friends is dead! If you weren't my Master I would beat you dead, got it memorized?"

Yen Sid looked for a moment at Kairi and then said "Ralene, Lea we need to move Sora to a room where he can rest. He is still unconscious and we need to carry him."

Both nodded and whipped their tears away. They entered the room after Yen Sid.

After two minutes they left the room again. Now carrying Sora on a long plank. They must have ripped it out of somewhere.

Sora's leather jacket and his shirt were removed and were replaced by a large bandage around his chest. There was blood visible on the bandage, but not much.

Kairi followed them to the room that was ready for Sora's arrival.

Ralene and Lea laid Sora on the bed of the room and left. Lea tried to say something to Kairi but was pulled out by Ralene.

Kairi grabbed a chair and sat down beside Sora.

* * *

"We need to leave." Terra said to Aqua.

She nodded.

Terra wasn't quite sure were to go.

Suddenly they heard voices from outside the cell.

"Put him in the last free cell. When he wakes up he will be surprised." A man ordered.

Terra could hear two of them walk past the cell door. Terra and Aqua waited till the men left again.

Terra managed to make a hole in the wall without anybody noticing. As they expected, a familiar person laid on the floor. A twenty year old blond man with spikey hair.

"Ven, wake up." Terra said to him.

The man groaned in pain and opened his eyes.

"Aqua, Terra you are alive!" he said surprised.

Terra laughed "If you call it so."

Von looked at Aqua and noticed her still reddened eyes.

"Aqua, what happened?" he asked her shocked.

She shook her head and said "I- I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"I think I could summon a Corridor of Darkness to get out of here." Terra suggested.

Aqua looked at him "Are you sure we should use it? I mean without any protection from the Darkness?"

"We have to take that risk. We are too weak to fight."

Aqua sighted but nodded.

Terra struggled with the task to summon a Corridor but after a few tries he succeeded.

"Where are we going to?" Ven asked.

"Radiant Garden." Terra answered and entered the Corridor.

Aqua and Ven followed him

* * *

Sora opened his eyes.

Where was he?

He looked around and saw a star shaped window, he guessed that he was in the Mysterious tower.

He wanted to sit up, but as he looked on the bandages on his chest he figured it would be better if he didn't move too much.

A red haired woman rested her head on Sora's bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was real and he, against his own expectation, was still alive. Sora sighted and looked for a clock. He wanted how long he was knocked out. He listened closely to the ticking sound in the room.

He looked around and found the clock connected to the ticking. Kairi's watch. Her hand laid close to his own hand. He looked at the watch. It was a pink watch with a heart on the clock-face. Sora knew there was a engraving on the watch's back saying: 'Wherever you are, I will always be with you.'

The watch said it was almost morning.

Sora just smiled and held Kairi's hand.

He laid his other hand on the bandage around his chest. A sharp pain shot through his chest.

He immediately pulled his hand away. Sora wanted to punch himself for the stupid idea.

Over the next hour he talked with Roxas, mainly about what happened on top of the Stark-Tower.

_Have I ever told you that you are a stupid idiot? _Roxas asked him.

Sora grinned in his mind _Yeah, you mentioned something like that multiple times over the last hour to keep our conversation going._

_You know what? If you'd have die I would be happy with Naminé for the rest of our lives. I fell pretty stupid right now, after I realized that your death is the best thing that could happen for me._

_Why would you be happy together with Naminé?_

Roxas sighted _Sometimes I think you are not only naive but as smart as a stone._

_You know what? Fuck you. _Sora said with a smirk on his face.

_If you didn't realized it by now, I tell you. Extra slow of course. I and Naminé would be together because Kairi would probably commit suicide if you die._

Sora was shocked and remained silent.

Sora was thinking about what would've happened if he died.

His heart and mind would have become part of Kingdom Hearts and he would be rejoined with his lost friends.

Zack, Aerith, Mickey and probably Lightning would be already there. Tears ran down his face. The emotions about his lost friends were too strong.

They told him it wasn't his fault. But he somehow still felt guilty of their deaths.

It was him, who asked them to help fight the organization.

Cloud, Zack and Aerith fought against Braig and Sephiroth . Zack was shot multiple times by Braig before he collapsed and died in Aerith's arms. She was stabbed by Sephiroth a few moments later.

And nobody knew what exactly happened to Lightning. Young Xehanort send her somewhere in space and time, but nobody knew where or when.

Sora didn't dare to think about what Kairi would do. Roxas was probably right about it.

He looked again at the redhead, who still slept. Sora sighted, how long was he out?

_You won't be able to fight for a long time._ Roxas mentioned

_We'll see about that._

Sora knew Roxas was right, again.

Kairi yawned and lifted her head from the bed and sat up to stretch out her arms.

"Good morning, Kai. Slept good?" Sora asked her smiling.

Kairi almost felt from her chair. Her eyes widened as she realized who asked her.

"Sora, you are awake!"

"I guess I am. For how long was I knocked out?"

Before Kairi was able to answer, Sora sat up and kissed her. He tried to ignore the pain his quick movement caused him. Kairi pushed him slightly in the bed again but didn't stop kissing him. As she lifted her head again, Sora tried to follow her but she held him back.

Kairi looked at his chest. Tears started to ran down her face.

"Sora, you shouldn't have done this."

Sora looked down his chest and saw a red spot on the bandages. He was surprised, he didn't even feel any pain.

"I don't regret it and it doesn't even hurt."

Kairi turned to around and grabbed a bottle from a near box.

"You almost died of this injury, Sora!" she said as she removed a part of the bandages and poured the liquid over it.

The caused pain was as strong as the pain of the leaving heart. Kairi stopped immediately as she saw Sora's pain filled face.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Sora nodded "Yeah, it just hurt like shit."

**Chapter 11 is over !**

**If anybody of you reads TerraKH's Into the Dephts of Darkness (Great Storry) and the reviews, you probably have read that i wrote a chapter including Zack. (if it goes like this you can read more spoilers for my storry in his storry^^)**

**After this chapter you probably figured that it won't be in this Storry at all. **

**So i am happy to announce: The writings for my KH3 have officially begun!**

**I have already half of chapter 1 and finished two end chapters (including Zack in both)**

**If you want a preview of either the first part of Ch1 or Zack's fight review and i'll send it to you!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Till then, I don't know, do something!**


	12. Radiant Garden

**Chapter uhm... I don't know. 12? is finaly out!**

**It took me pretty long to write tis because i had almost no time. School is stressing!**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

The dark Corridor opened and three persons left it. A force field surrounded them immediately and an alarm was activated.

"Shit, what is happening?" the brown haired men asked.

All three were ready to fight, even though they were very weak. Three fairylike girls appeared in front of them.

"Hm… I know them. We should say Cid he can turn the force field off." The blond girl said.

"Nah. I don't know, Rikku. Maybe they are shape shifters who try to infiltrate the town." the silver haired said.

A cracking noise filled the street and Cid spoke through a speaker.

"Did you three forgot I installed cameras? Bring them to Leon, he know what to do."

The force field disappeared and each of the fairies took the hand of one of the escapees.

* * *

They entered a big new build house. It had a badge on the wall which labeled it as the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee HQ'.

"Hey Leon, we brought guests for you." The brown haired fairy said to a man who was sleeping in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"LEON!" she yelled at him to wake him up.

The man almost felt to the floor as he woke up.

"Huh? What is Yuna?" he asked still a bit sleepy.

"We brought some guests for you!"

He shot up and looked at the three people standing behind the fairies.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven! What happened with you? You look like you lived in a dark hole for a few weeks.

Terra sighed "It's very close to what happened." He looked at down to his cloth and then looked back at Leon.

Before Terra could ask Leon said "Wait a second, I'll be right back with cloths for you."

He left the lobby and returned a few moments later with fresh cloths for Terra and aqua.

"They should fit you. And don't wonder if Cloud or Tifa ask you if you were in their room."

Both looked asking at him.

"This are their cloths, I got them out of their room." Leon said with a smirk.

"Where can we change?" Aqua asked.

Leon pointed at the door he walked through a minute ago "Through the door and the first door on the left. You can also take the shower if you want."

Both, Terra and Aqua, thanked him and left the lobby.

Leon looked at Ven. His vest was covered with blood and a big hole was in its shoulder.

"I think Sora won't mind if we get some cloths for you from his house."

* * *

The room to which Leon send them was actually an apartment. On one of the walls was a picture of two young men. A blond and a black haired. Both men smiled in the Camera. Aqua knew both men. Cloud Strife and his best friend Zack Fair.

She figured it was his apartment.

She picked up another picture. It showed Tifa, Cloud and the boy he adopted a few years ago. All three of them smiled but Cloud's smile looked forced. Aqua knew that he turned very quiet since Zack was gone.

Terra pulled the remains of his shirt over his head and tossed it in the trashcan. He looked at Aqua. She wore the remains of a shirt and old pair jeans.

Both sleeves of the Shirt were ripped off and the jean ended over her knees.

Aqua looked up from the picture in her hands and caught Terra staring at her. He had already removed the remains of his torn apart shirt. She had to admit that the sight turned her on, but they didn't have time for such things. Or had they?

"We can use the shower together if you want, Terra." she said to her Boyfriend.

He grinned and nodded.

* * *

After they finished changing they returned to the lobby. Ven and Leon must have left.

Aqua looked around the lobby and saw the monument in the room. It was unchanged since her last visit here.

The Buster Sword stuck in the base of the monument. A battle staff and a replica of King Mickeys Keyblade leaned against the giant broadsword.

On the base of the monument was a text engraved. It read: 'For the men and women, who gave their live for a greater good during great need.' On the other three sides of the monument where a list of names engraved to the base. Aqua knew most of the names. Under them were the names of Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Claire Farron and King Mickey.

Terra stepped next to Aqua and laid something down on the Base of the memorial.

"For the men and women, no for the heroes, who gave their live in the fight against Darkness."

Aqua looked what he laid down on the memorial. A single Rose for their leaned against him, tears were rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Leon and Ven entered Sora and Kairi's house. It was right around the corner of the HBRC HQ.

"A week ago we found the door broken up and the whole house was empty. We knew that Sora might disappear for a few days but this time was strange. Not only he but also Kairi left. And the door looked like the house was stormed by a Special Forces team. We figured that they left with a Gummi ship hidden in the basement of the RGU. Sora blew up half of the courtyard. The Central tried to explain that he went crazy, but I didn't believe them because they have the only Special Forces I know."

He looked suspicious at Ventus "You don't know anything about it?"

"You better ask Terra or Aqua."

"Okay, but they better have an explanation why this happened."

Leon led Ven upstairs to the bedroom.

Leon's mouth almost dropped to the ground . The room looked as if a bomb exploded in it. Cloths were spilled over the whole floor. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and tipped in a number.

"Hey Cid. Have you installed the camera in Sora and Kairi's bedroom as I wanted?" he asked the man on the other side.

Ven didn't hear what Cid said but according to Leon's reaction it was rather stupid.

"No you Idiot! I mean for seeing who was here since they disappeared."

Leon looked up to one corner of the Room. There were the remains of a badly burned piece of plastic and metall. He turned to a other corner and saw the same image.

"Fuck, Cid! Both cameras are destroyed .

Ven could hear Cid swearing very loud on the other side of the phone.

* * *

Aqua and Terra sat down on one of the Sofas in the lobby of the building. They waited for Leon and Ventus to return.

The door opened but the three persons who entered where not the persons expected.

A brown haired woman entered, followed by a blond man and a brown haired boy.

Both were a little bit shocked to see the two people enter they "borrowed" their cloths from.

"Hey, nice to see you two he…" Tifa said but stopped as she recognized the cloths the two Keyblade-wielder wore. "Uhm… Denzel you can go to our room. Cloud and I will come in a few minutes."

The boy nodded and left the lobby.

"Hey Tifa, Hey Cloud." Aqua greeted them as if nothing happened.

"So why do you two wear Cloud and my clothes?" Tifa asked the couple.

"What? This are your clothes? Why do you think this are your clothes?" Aqua asked playing surprised.

Terra face palmed and sighed. Aqua could almost see a grin on Cloud's face, almost.

"Do you two think we don't remember the cloths we had our first date in? Am I right Cloud?"

The grin immediately disappeared of Cloud's face and was replaced by a shocked expression. He immediately nodded.

An awkward silence fell over the two couples.

This silence was broken by the loud laugh of Cloud, who laughed so hard that he fell on the floor.

Terra soon followed the older man and was lying on the floor laughing too.

"Uhm… Guys?" Aqua asked the two men on the floor.

Tifa kneed down on Cloud's side with a worried expression and asked him "Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud managed to sit up and looked at Tifa, still laughing "Pl… Please don't hurt me Tifa… But- But I…" he stopped as he again fell down to the floor laughing.

"I- I honestly can't remember I what I wore on that day." He said after he sat up again lifting his hands defensive. But Tifa didn't react how he thought. Instead of hitting him she hugged him tightly and almost started to cry.

"Cloud, do you know what just happened?" she asked the man with tears in her eyes.

"Uhm… I laugh really fucking hard and I didn't die for forgetting our first date at all?" he asked back, still laughing.

Tifa shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"No, it's the first time you really laughed since Zack and Aerith are gone. And you also spoke in full sentences again. And you probably said more as in the last year together."

Terra meanwhile managed to get himself up from the floor and whispered in Aqua's ear "I think we should leave them some privacy. And I'm not eager to see them making out on the floor."

Aqua nodded and both left the building, deciding to wait for Leon and Ven's return outside.

* * *

Ven grabbed some of Sora's cloth and put them on before they left for Cid's computer central. He now wore a green shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red Converse. He felt like a rainbow.

"About damn Time you come, Leon." Cid said to them as they entered his central.

The whole room was filled with cigarette smoke.

Leon caught "We came here as soon as possible, Cid."

"Whatever. Look the cameras were destroyed in the night after I installed them. I think someone wanted something of Sora and Kairi. Probably the Central."

"Damn, what could it probably be? Ven do you have any idea?" Leon asked the blonde.

Ven had to think. What does Sora have, important enough that Central Forces brake in twice to find it.

Ven shook his head "No, I have no idea what they searched."

"Maybe they didn't find it."

"Let's hope so. Whatever it is, it's important."

**Okay it's short i know, i know.**

**I have to say something about the KH1.5 HD ReMix too: I watched the anouncement trailer and i think they should start making KH3 instead of a HD version of KH1, CoM and videos of Days!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Anyway Chapter 13 will be hopefully out earlyer!**

**Oh! I don't own Kingdom Hearts (If i would KH3 would be the next game released not KH1.5) or any other Movie/Game Characters that might appear in this storry,**

**Till then, bye!**


	13. Audience

**Okay chapter 13!**

**Shout outs!**

**TerraKH: A HD collection of all KH parts would be great. i would even buy a PS3 for it.**

**TheEightLight: WoW never saw so many O's in one review o.O good thing i don't suffer from hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobia (Fear of long words [god blesses the inventor of copy and paste btw!]) but as you can see i updated.**

**I don't own anything of KH! It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

Sora felt asleep again a few minutes after Kairi nursed his wound.

Kairi sighed "You and your stupid ideas."

While the fairies tried to heal Sora, Xion told Kairi and the others what happened.

Sora tried to close a portal to the dark realm. The projector was powered by the Tesseract, a direct connection to Kingdom Hearts. It was kept secret by the asgardian race for millennia.

Sora touched the Tesseract without any protection. It was a wonder that only one heart manifested in his body. This heart was Xion's. She told them that she was a replica of Roxas and former number XIV of the Organization. While she told them her story, Lea started to remember her. He told them how Axel, Roxas and Xion always went to the Twilight clock tower to eat ice cream after their missions.

The door opened and the black haired woman, Kairi thought about, entered.

"Hey, how is Sora?" she asked worried.

"He woke up an hour ago. He was stupid enough to sit up. His wound immediately broke up."

"Really, he woke up? Didn't the Fairies say he won't get up this soon, and why did he sit up?"

"Yes, but he won't get out of the bed for the next days. I am sure of that."

"And why did he sit up?"

Kairi blushed "He sat up to kiss me."

Xion grinned "Oh, I'm sure he thought it was worth the pain."

"I just hope he won't do anything stupid."

"As far as I know, would Sora never be stopped by his own pain. And remember I have, or had, his memories."

"And that's why I make sure he will stay in the bed."

Xion turned around to leave. Before she opened the door she turned around to Kairi again "Tell him I said hi if he wakes up again."

Kairi nodded as Xion left the room again.

* * *

He opened the eyes after for a few minutes.

_This is a bit mean._ Roxas reminded him.

_I have to talk with Yen Sid about this whole thing._

Sora slowly sat up in his bed and stood up. He looked around for a mirror.

_You really want to take the bandages of? As far as we know they hold you together._

Sora didn't answer. He started to unwrap his chest. Layer for layer he removed the bandages. The color of the bandages slowly turned to blood red.

As he finished to remove the bandages he tossed them aside. He now saw why his girlfriend ordered him to stay in bed and keep the bandages on.

The skin over his heart was almost completely burnet of. It was almost shaped like a heartless symbol. A few drops of blood ran down his chest.

"Oh Shit! Curaga." He muttered to heal the wound.

After the healing light on his palm disappeared he saw that the blooding stopped.

He walked to the door as he realized that he only wore boxer shorts. He quickly looked around the room if there was anything he could put on.

His old leatherjacket with holes? Better not.

Kairi's jacket? Hell no!

The lab coat in the closet? Why not?

He pulled the coat over his shoulders and closed it over his chest.

He slowly opened the door to his room and looked if Kairi was somewhere. As she was nowhere to be seen, he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked past the open door to the kitchen. He could hear laugher of three people. The laugh of one of the women made him a bit angry but he wasn't sure why.

He finally reached the door to his former master's room. After checking if Kairi or somebody else saw him, he opened the door and entered.

Sora saw the setting sun through the windows. Master Yen Sid was sitting in his chair and studied a familiar book. Sora wasn't sure where he saw it before.

"As I said before Miss Xion, I don't know why you can't summon a Keyblade anymore. You should go with Lea to Radiant Garden and talk to Merlin. He's a great weapon smith." the old man said without looking at Sora.

"Uhm… this is not Xion, Master." Sora said with a grin.

The old man immediately looked up and saw, to his surprise, instead of the young black haired woman he expected the injured young man.

"You should be in bed, Sora. I will only talk to you if your wounds are healed." He said to his former apprentice.

"This injury is nothing I can't handle, Master. But I have to act and help Terra and Aqua."

"I am afraid Ventus needs help too."

Sora's eyes widened as he heard the news.

"Wh- What? I thought he came together with Xion… This is one more reason to go and help them."

"Even if you weren't injured you wouldn't know where to find them."

Sora walked closer to the desk and leaned on it.

"I know exactly where they held captive. The Central has them. And I will go there as soon as possible."

Master Yen Sid closed his eyes and sighed, as he opened them again he said "You can't fight the Central alone. They will defeat you easily. Your death would be in vain! I forbid you to leave the tower until you are by full health."

Sora sighed "Master, by all respect, this is stupid. Until I have your permission to go they will be dead!"

Yen Sid stood up to his full high and looked Sora directly in the eyes "Don't underestimate my judgment! I saw many good men die and I won't let it happen again."

Sora almost backed down after the glare he received from the old master.

"What if it's my fate? What if my fate is dying for my friends and those who I love?" he asked angry.

"Your fate is changed by the appearance of Xion. Your fate was to die fighting the Central after you lost everybody. They all would have died ether on your side or on the side of the Central. But in the end they would all die in your arms and nobody was left to help you. I saw it after you left to help Ventus."

"And what changed with Xion's return? The fact that I'm not allowed to fight? Or is her fate to help me when everybody else is gone? What is she supposed to do that changed my fate?"

Yen Sid sat down again. "I don't know exactly. But listen to me, you have to trust her. When the time comes she will be on your side no matter what happens."

Sora nodded "I'll trust her, no matter what."

"You can go now." Yen Sid dismissed him.

Sora turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait," Yen Sid stopped him "You have my permission to leave the tower in two days. Try and make the best out of these days."

Sora was surprised "Thanks master" he said and turned around again to leave.

As he opened the door he was surprised to look in a pair of blue eyes. He froze as the worried look in them immediately turned to an angry glare.

"You" Sora was pulled down by the collar of his shirt to look the woman right in the eyes. Normally he would enjoy it but this time he was a bot afraid. "are supposed to be in your bed, and not talking with master Yen Sid."

_You are probably screwed._ Roxas said dead serious.

"Uhm… Sorry?" Sora tried to excuse himself.

Kairi pulled him out of the room and in the direction of his room again.

"Danger! Stupid idiot is transported! Watch out!" Kairi said to Xion as they walked past her.

She only laughed at the strange event that happened in front of her.

**Okay, i have to admit this was only a filler Chapter.**

**The next one will be much longer, i promise!**

**We come closer to the end of this story with every chapter. But don't worry i already gather ideas for the story of my KH3: NoNameYet like: Which worlds and Characters will appear, who will be the vessels, the saddest part of all who won't survive the fight besides the four already mentoined and what kind of Keyblades will appear.**

**If you want a special person from ether FFVII, FFVIII or FFXIII to not make it to the end of their battle than please send me a PM (if possible only playable characters)**

**Oh, and i also uploaded two drawings of the Hero Memorial from Chapter 12 on my deviantArt account. Check my profile for the link!**

**Till then, have a nice time!**


	14. New Cloths, new Sword

**Yeah I know it took me a little longer to write this Chapter. This is because i am gatering ideas for the KH3 of RoD.**

**Okay shoutouts!**

**TerraKH: Yeah I was in the mood to let something funny happen to Sora.**

**TheEightLight: Uhm... Yeah... You know this is kinda Spam? Anyways i updated.**

**Hope you like it!**

Xion left the Kitchen. She joked around with Lea and, to her own surprise, Ralene. She isn't like Larxene was, no crazy bitch.

Xion decided to talk to Master Yen Sid again. She wanted to leave the Tower and search a fitting weapon for her. Without a weapon she felt helpless.

"Danger! Stupid idiot is transported! Watch out!" an angry Kairi said to her, as she pulled Sora past her.

Xion was surprised to see Sora on his feet after the wound that was on his chest. He somehow managed to still laugh, even though the pain should kill him. She started laughing on the hilarious sight.

_What the hell is wrong with all of you?_ She asked herself once again. The sheer idiotic actions of Lea and Sora where too much for her.

Like jumping in a giant army of Heartless. Sora defeated them after all, but jumping head on to the ground was stupid.

Or putting your whole being in one attack. Okay this was Axel but Lea would do it too.

She continued her way to the master's room. As she reached the door she didn't bothered to knock and just entered the room.

"You again. Nobody ever told you to knock when you enter a room?" the old man asked angry.

"I'm sorry master. I wanted to talk about what happens with me now."

Yen Sid sighed "First of all go talk to the fairies about new cloths and then I will send you to Radiant Garden. The restoration Committee always needs helping hands." He explained.

Xion nodded "I will immediately go to the fairies for new clothing."

Yen Sid pointed at the second door in the room.

As Xion entered she was already awaited by the three women.

"Ah, you are to one who wants new cloths?" Flora asked.

"Yeah that's me." Xion answered with a grin.

The fairy swung her wand and a green bolt shot out and hit Xion.

As she looked down she saw that the Fairy turned her cloths in a green dress.

"It would look much better in red!" Fauna exclaimed and swung her own wand.

Xion's dress was now red in color.

Xion became angry "What the fuck is this shit? I want cloths no dress!" she shouted at the women.

All three fairies looked at her.

"This was not very lady-like, young woman." Merryweather said shocked.

"I am neither a lady nor a princess! I just want cloths to fight in!"

The three fairies disappointed looked at Xion but nodded.

"She would look so good in a dress." One of the fairies mumbled to herself.

They swung their wands and shot a combined bolt of light at her.

The dress started to glow and turned in black jeans. The rest of the magic created a dark grey short-sleeved blouse and a pitch black leather corset over it. The corset's leather was the same as the organization coats where.

There were also multiple pieces of metal armor. On her right shoulder, her left forearm and her left leg. The corset had a scale like armor plating on the back.

"This cloths are very special, like Sora's." the fairies explained.

"With special badges you are able to activate special abilities much like Sora's drive forms." Fauna said.

Flora handed her two badges, one looked like Axel's Chakrams and the other like Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"When you touch them with your weapon the powers of the badges will activate." Merryweather explained.

"Why don't you give a try?" Flora asked her.

Xion scratched the back of her head. "Well, in the moment I don't really have a weapon but this is the next point on my list."

"No problem, just try it when you have time."

Xion nodded "Thanks for the cloths" she said and left the room.

Xion entered Master Yen Sid's room again.

"I see the fairies did a good job." The old man greeted her "Now it is time for you to go to Radiant Garden. Talk with Merlin, he can help you with your weapon problem and give you a proper training." He explained as he waved his hand to summon what looked like a Corridor of darkness, only out of pure light.

"Go now. And don't worry, the light won't harm you."

Xion nodded and stepped into the Corridor of Light.

* * *

The corridor of light lead her direct in Merlin's house. The old man in blue robes sat on a chair and sipped his tea.

"Ah, you arrived." He greeted her and lifted himself up from the chair.

"You are the young woman who desires a new weapon, am I right?" he asked her.

Xion nodded.

The old man swung his wand at the stone construct he was on and a part of it sunk down to form a stairway to the basement of the building. The man waved Xion to follow him in the basement.

As they reached the basement, Xion was surprised that it was a giant forge and a corner filled with furniture.

"First of all we need to know which weapon fits you." He explained as he walked to a long table covered with all sorts of weapons "Are you a defensive or aggressive fighter? Long or short range? Or do you mainly trust in your magic?" he asked the raven haired woman.

"I'd prefer to use a sword. One-sided if possible." She answered.

Merlin lead her to a part of the table which was covered with many one-sided swords.

"These weapons are replicas of the most powerful weapons in our universe, except the Keyblades of course." The magician explained.

Xion looked over the many blades in front of her.

She saw a very long and thin sword. There were also two very big swords who looked almost identically in shape, except one of them looked like it was made out of multiple parts. There were also Gunblades on the table.

"I don't know, there is not really a weapon appealing to me. The great swords there look good and powerful but they are too big for my taste."

"No problem." Merlin said and swung his wand at the sword Xion pointed at. It shrunk down to two third of its original size.

Xion lifted it from the table. It was not to heavy, she could wield it singlehanded for a short period of time but it was still a two handed blade.

"Follow me, let's test if such weapon would fit you." Merlin said and walked to the corner filled with furniture. He swung his wand and the furniture came to live. It immediately attacked Xion.

She barely managed to block the attacks, but after a few seconds she got used to the weight of the sword. With a few slashes she destroyed every piece of furniture.

"Well, I think we found the right weapon type for you. Now you need to forge your own weapon." Merlin explained.

"You mean you need to forge?" Xion asked surprised.

"No, I really mean you! Only if a weapon is forged by its owner it can be summoned and dismissed properly." Explained the old magician.

"I? But… But I am no smith!" Xion started to worry she would never have a own weapon again.

"Whoa, calm down! I will control your movements but the look and feel of the weapon is created by yourself." He started to explain "You will only be, well kind of, passive involved in the creating of the blade."

"And how should this work?" Xion asked suspicious.

"With a special spell that allows me to control you from distance. I can receive images of how you imagine the blade and form it this way. Easy and Simple. Just relax when I cast it."

Xion sighed but tried to relax.

Merlin swung his wand and took over the control of her body.

After over an hour of melting different metals to a shiny gray alloy, he released Xion to wait for the alloy to cool down.

"This alloy will be almost as endurable as the mysterious metal the Keyblades are made of. It is a special mithril-oricalcum alloy combined with a strange metal called 'vibranium'. This exotic metal is only found in three worlds I know of. Prides Land, Destiny Island and the World that Never was. It is pretty hard to get your hands on more than a bit of metal dust." He explained to Xion.

After an hour of waiting the alloy, covered in a special time accelerating bubble, cooled down to the point it was solid and could be touched with bare hands.

Merlin once again took over the control and started the process of forging the weapon in the way she wanted it to look.

After almost ten hours of non-stop work they finally finished the weapon.

It was an almost one and a half meter long blade, that was slightly curved to the tip. The hand guard covered one side of the handle and looked much like Axel's eternal flames

On the blade itself where three engravings, well four because one was on both sides.

From the handle extended a cross almost shaped like the nobody symbol, it was on both sides of the blade.

And two engravings on one side: one on the tip of the blade reading 'XIV' and another in the center of the blade reading No. _i _.

"what do these engravings mean to you?" the old man asked curious.

"The XIV was my number in the Organization XIII. And the other one is…" She sighed heavily "my real name."

Merlin nodded understanding "Does that mean you are a nobody?" he asked.

Xion shook her head "Not anymore, no. But I don't want to be called by this name. With my name, Xion, I have memories and friends. With the other one, No. i, I have only pain and sorrow."

"I see." He again nodded understanding "How about you try the weapon?" he asked, changing the theme. He held the blades handle in her direction.

Xion nodded and grabbed the handle without hesitation. She lifted the sword, her sword, in front of her eyes to get a closer look at it.

It was not really a cold gray, it was a warm and friendly gray. Something she thought didn't exist. The sword was surprisingly light in her hands.

She looked at Merlin who already waited for her at the corner with the furniture. He once again pointed his wand at the furniture she fought half a day ago.

This time she was attacked by much more aggressive pieces of furniture. The first target of her new weapon was a poor old chair.

Xion cut it in half with almost no effort.

A great cupboard attacked her, probably to avenge the chairs death, but she dodged out of the way and stabbed through it. This attack didn't effected the cupboard much, so Xion pulled the sword out and jumped in up to hit the piece of furniture from above.

The blade went through the cupboard as if it was out of butter. As it hit the ground it send a shockwave in the direction of a sofa waiting behind the cupboard. The part of the sofa that was hit by the wave was almost vaporized under the power of the impact. The remains laid on the floor and didn't move.

A great table attacked her but Xion dodged away and countered with a final blow. The table was ripped apart from the attack.

Xion turned around to Merlin, she was not even out of breath.

"This. Sword. Is. Amazing!"

Merlin laughed "You made it by yourself, what did you expect?"

Xion snickered.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from the stair. She turned around to see who walked down the steps.

A man with spikey blond hair entered the basement. Xion guessed him around ten years older than herself. On his back was a huge blade that looked very familiar to Xion.

"Ah, Cloud! So you are willing to fight this young woman and train her a bit?"

Xion suddenly realized where she saw the sword before. A replica of it laid on the Table of Weapons.

Cloud nodded and walked to Xion. He starched out his hand and whispered something Xion couldn't understand, probably his name again.

She shook his hand "Xion. Nice to meet you."

Cloud only nodded and pulled out his sword, ready to fight. Xion also lifted her new sword and was ready to fight.

"STOP!" Merlin yelled and stopped the two from fighting "Not in here. Wait I summon a special room for this!" he said and summoned a shiny portal.

Cloud and Xion both walked in.

* * *

The room they were in looked like it was a aurora mixed with milk.

Both lifted their swords again, ready to fight.

Xion wasn't sure if she should attack first or wait till Cloud attacked her. Before she could decide Cloud charged at her.

She brought her sword up and blocked Clouds first attack. He jumped back and charged at her again.

This time Xion jumped in the air and hit his back. Cloud stumbled forwards, surprised by the hit, but didn't fall to the ground.

He looked at Xion and pointed his sword at her. Suddenly a bright blue lightning shot out of the swords tip.

Xion blocked the attack but was blinded by the bright light. She was suddenly hit by Cloud and thrown through the room.

Before she hit the wall she managed to open her eyes and recover her balance. Cloud already charged at her again. She blocked Cloud's attack midair and pushed him back. He landed harsh on the ground a few meters away from Xion. He kneed on one knee and held himself on his sword.

This time Xion stormed at the blond man, her sword in both hands. She was sure this attack would end the fight. To her surprise Cloud dodged away and hit her from the side, sending her flying in the air.

He jumped up as well and attacked her but she was able to block his attack and lock him in a block. If he would move Xion would hit him and vice versa.

Both seemed to float in midair.

Cloud smirked "Game Over." He whispered and his sword began to glow. With a click the six parts of the sword separated. Five of them surrounded Xion and him.

The main blade of the sword was above them. Cloud began to glow in a blue light as did the five surrounding blades. He jumped to the first one, grabbed it and shot directly at Xion. She managed to block the attack even though she was surprised by it. Cloud charged to the next of his blades, leaving a glowing silhouette by the sword. Xion immediately turned to the sword he grabbed next. Within the blink of a second she blocked the incoming attack from him. Again he jumped to the next sword leaving a silhouette of himself behind. For the brief moment Xion could look at his face he looked happy. Again she was attacked by him but she managed to block again. The silhouette once again appeared as he grabbed another sword. This time he must have been direct behind Xion, so she turned around and in exact the moment she lifted her blade to block his coming attack she could hear the clashing of their swords. Once again he jumped away and left a glowing silhouette. The last sword was direct in front of her now. Xion could see Cloud appear and charge at her. This time he hit with even greater force, but he was definitely smiling.

He jumped to his last sword, the main blade. Xion looked after him but saw movements in the corner of her eye as he grabbed it. She quickly prepared to block the attacks. Within one second all five silhouettes attacked her. She managed to block every attack and then looked up to Cloud, who was ready to end his combo attack with a final blow. Xion moved herself a bit to the left so he won't hit her. At the moment he was at the point to hit her, she lifted her sword up and cut him over the chest. He was thrown through the room and hit the ground hard.

All six swords hit the ground and remained there. As soon as Xion touched the ground she threw her own sword away and ran over to Cloud.

The man laid on his back and had his arms and legs stretched out so he looked like a star. Over his chest was a big cut going from the right side of his waist to the left shoulder. He breathed rapidly.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Xion asked the ma worried.

He smirked and nodded "Yeah, this was one hell of a fight." He said breathing heavily.

"You are injured. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to worry it's not that bad. I won't die." Cloud tried to calm her down. "I didn't think you would be as good as Sora. I thought he is the only one who can stand against the Omnislash 6."

Xion had to laugh even though she was closer to tears than she wanted. "Maybe because I was a part of Sora."

"I am glad you are on your own now. We have to repeat this as soon as possible." He said with a smile.

Xion nodded "Absolutely."

Cloud muttered something to himself about sins and forgiveness but Xion didn't really understand what he said.

She then cured Clouds wounds and helped him up. The portal to the basement appeared just in time.

Merlin stepped through it "Cloud you can stop beating the crap out of the girl, we all know you are…" but he stopped as he saw Cloud barely standing only supported by the smaller woman.

He immediately ran to the wounded and helped them through the portal.

After both fighters sat down and he brought them a potion to restore there Stamina and health.

Refreshed, Cloud stood up from his chair and walked upstairs again. Xion followed behind him.

As they reached the top of the stair they were greeted by a brown haired woman and boy.  
"Hey, everything alright?" the woman asked Cloud.

He nodded without any expression again as if some sort of guilt returned on his shoulders.

After they left again Merlin joined Xion in his living room.

"Poor boy, the death of Zack and Aerith broke him. Without Tifa and Denzel he would probably had committed suicide a year ago." Merlin explained.

"Suicide?" Xion asked surprised.

"Yes he had multiple plans for it. One of them was to get serious injured by Sora at one of their weekly training fights. But he finally didn't do it because of his love for his family."

"He had weekly fights with Sora?"

"Yes. It was the only thing that made him happy. Where his bad memories where gone. Sora has the trait to make everybody feel good around him, even if he thinks this disappeared years ago." Merlin explained to her.

He was right, Sora still had this special power.

**How was the Chapter?**

**The name of Xion's new weapon is 'XIV Return' or 'Fourteen Return'.**

**The story is going to be 20 Chapter's long and then I'm going to release my KH3!**

**Prepare for the end!**

**Untill the next Chapter!**


	15. This is War

**Chapter 15 is out!**

**Sorry it took me so long this time, but school is stressing and i had so much ideas for the prequell (like who is going to appear, who dies and so on...)**

**Anyway, the shoutouts!**

**TerraKH: My own Days fails so i can't continue to play the storry (*cry*) but its no excuse to don't like the characters! I never played BBS but still think Aqua, Terra and Ven are amazing!**

**khheroxasoray: Thanks!**

The smoke in the room hurt his eyes. Cid looked over some documents as Leon tapped Ven on the shoulder.

"We shouldn't let Aqua and Terra wait for too long. We did everything we could to solve this."

Ven nodded and followed him outside.

Both took a deep breath of fresh air as they left the building.

"Oh my god, fresh air!" Leon said as he took another breath "I thought we gona die in there."

Ven only answered with another deep breath of Radiant Garden's air.

"Cid definitely smokes to. much." Leon said coughing the remaining smoke out of his lungs.

"Yep" Ven agreed with him.

The HQ was not far from Cid's central.

On the way to the HQ, Ven and Leon talked about random stuff.

"So how is it to be trapped in someone else for twelve years?" Leon asked curious.

Ventus shrugged "Can't really remember anything."

"I guess better than be trapped in the Realm of Darkness for the same time." Leon said, referring to their blue haired friend.

"I don't know. What Aqua told me, it felt like a few months not twelve years."

"I see. It must have been terrible for her to lose her friends."

"Yeah, but Terra was the unlucky one of us. He lost not only his friends and his master. He lost almost everything. Xehanort took his body, and all he could do is watch."

"Guess you are right. But your story's all had a happy end."

"Because of Sora and Aqua, yes."

A few moments later they saw Aqua and Terra already waiting outside of the HQ.

"Took you long enough, Ven" Terra said as he saw the two men.

"Hey lil' Rainbow." Aqua said to mock Ventus.

"Oh just shut up." Ven grumbled.

Terra and Aqua both began to laugh at Ven.

"Anyway" Terra said serious again "we should go see Merlin. He sure can heal us from our injuries we received in and before we were thrown in the Cell's."

Aqua shivered on the whole body remembering what happened only a few hours earlier.

"I think we should also ask him, if he could send us to the Mysterious Tower." She suggested.

"Goodbye and good luck coming home!" Leon said and turned around to enter the HQ.

The three friends walked away and began to laugh at Leon's surprised scream "Why in the Lobby?"

"Don't you think we should have warned him?" Aqua asked still laughing.

Terra thought for one second but then shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, probably serves him right."

They reached Merlin's house and entered.

Merlin sat on the table with a young black haired woman and drank tea with her.

"Ah, good to see you three!" he said as he noticed the three Keyblade Masters.

"This young lady here told me Sora and your friends want to find you three." Merlin continued.

The black woman stood up from her chair and walked to the three Keyblade wielders.

Ven couldn't help but he could swear he saw her before.

The woman stopped in front of them.

"Hey my Name is Xion." She introduced herself

" I met Roxas here before a day or so ago, but I think we never met before."

Now Ven knew who the woman was. It was the pure heart that was released out of Sora's body after he touched the Tesseract.

He scratched the back of his head "Actually, I am Ventus not Roxas." He explained.

Xion looked surprised "Oh, I'm sorry then we haven't met before too."

"No we met as Sora was injured."

Xion's eyes widened "Then Roxas wasn't in any trouble at all?"

"Well except for the fact he is in Sora, no."

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but where do you met her and what happened to Sora?" Terra asked his friend.

"I met Xion before I was captured by the Central. She was released from Kingdom Hearts through Sora's body. There were, well, complications while that happened." Ven explained to Terra and Aqua

"The left side of Sora's chest was almost completely burnt off. Yen Sid and the three Fairies barely managed to stop the blood flow. But he is on the road to recovery, I saw him walking around the Tower before I left." Xion finished the explanation.

"So we need to return to the tower as fast as possible?" Aqua asked the others.

Xion nodded "Or else they attack the Central Head Quarters."

Terra, who was handed a cup of tea by Merlin earlier, spit out the hot beverage. "What did you just say?" he asked shocked.

"Uhm… , that Sora, Kairi, Lea and a girl named Ralene will attack the Central to free you three." Xion said.

"Shit! We need to return as fast as possible!" Aqua said.

Ven turned to Merlin "Merlin, can you teleport us to the Mysterious Tower?"

Before the magician was able to answer, someone destroyed his front door with a giant Shuriken.

"Damn it, Yuffie! This is the second time this week! I dare you if it is not a real emergency." Merlin yelled at the woman who entered the house.

"Oh Uhm Sorry for that, but this time it is a real emergency!" Yuffie said in panic.

"What is it? We can help too!" Aqua immediately asked.

"A giant army of Heartless and Nobodies gathered at Villains Vale! Cid's computer said the army are at least ten thousand of Heartless and a bit less Nobodies." Yuffie explained in panic.

"You say the City is about to be attacked by an army of around twenty thousand Heartless and Nobodies?" Ven asked shocked.

Yuffie nodded "Yes, Cloud already ordered the Turks to evacuate the town."

"Cloud? Isn't Leon the leader of Radiant Garden?" Terra asked surprised.

"He still is the leader, but at the moment he is knocked out and it don't look like he is going to wake up soon. So Cloud, as the Vice Leader, took over." Yuffie explained.

"I think we can't just return to the Mysterious Tower now." Xion said to the three Keyblade wielders.

All three nodded.

"Wait! You three look like you needed to be healed." Merlin stopped them as they wanted to leave.

They turned around and nodded. Merlin casted a special Cure spell on them and then pulled out three bottles of the same potion he gave to Xion and Cloud earlier.

Refreshed the three Keybearer and the ex-Keybearer left the house, ready to defend the town.

Tifa approached them "Quick, Cloud wants us to come to the Crystal Cove!"

"Crystal Cove?" Terra asked confused.

"It's the only real entrance to the Anti-Darkness Shield Yen Sid and Merlin created. If the army enters the cove Radiant Garden falls." Yuffie explained.

Tifa started to run again "We are in a hurry, run!"

As they ran towards the Walls of Radiant Garden sirens began to howl. Within a minute all people of the town ran towards Hollow Bastion.

All, except a few who ran in the opposite way. Ven could see familiar people.

A man with a red cloak, a red dog, a man with an iron hand, a man in a yellow and white jacket, a green haired woman with two sickles, a woman with pink hair and a bow in her hands, a man with afro and others.

* * *

They all met on the cliff leading to the Crystal cove and the Great Maw.

Cloud, with his fusion swords on his back, already waited for them.

"Good, everybody is here now." He said with a smile on his lips.

Apparently he shocked most of the people he called to the Cove.

"Today is a day we thought, and hoped, would never come." Cloud started, his smile turned to a serious look again "Heartless and Nobodies gather in enormous masses outside of our home. We thought Sora managed to seal them in the Realm of Darkness once and for all, but apparently someone broke this seal and released them back to our Realm to cover it with darkness. But our world will stand against them! Today Sora is not here to fight the threat but I am sure all of our friends who died helping seal the Realm of Darkness will be on our side to help us. If you ask how they will help us I'll show you. They will help us here." Cloud pointed on his head. "And here." He laid a hand on the place where his heart was. "Let's defend our and their home. For them."

Xion summoned her new sword, lifted it in the air and roared "For them!"

She was soon joined by the others roaring the same.

Even though Xion didn't knew who 'they' where, she was proud to fight for their home and the one who they loved.

Cloud entered the Cove and was followed by the others.

"All of them fought with us against Xehanort. Most of them fought against Xehanort's army of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed." Ven explained to Xion.

"Cloud is one of the few who faced a Vessel. And he was one of the only not-Keybearer who survived his fight. His friends, who fought on his side, did not. This threw him in a deep depression because he said it was his fault. But apparently he forgot about it in the moment or just pushed it away."

"Good to know. He is a good fighter." Xion said remembering their fight a hour or so ago.

"Not just good, he's the best warrior, who don't has a Keyblade to wield!" Yuffie said behind them.

"I'm afraid this is an understatement only Sora, Riku and Terra where able to beat him. Riku and Terra barely defeated him. So he is possible the fourth strongest individual in the universe."

Xion didn't bothered to tell them she defeated Cloud.

They entered the Great Maw.

An unstoppable flood of black and silver flow in their direction.

Xion, Aqua, Terra and Ventus walked to Cloud's side.

"Guess this fight proves who is really the better fighter, huh?" Cloud asked.

"Who do you mean?" Terra asked confused.

"Blacky here." Cloud answered nodding in Xion's direction. "She beat the crap out of me in a matter of minutes. Her power is equal to Sora's. And she doesn't wield a Keyblade."

The three Keybearer looked shocked at Xion "You beat Cloud?" all three asked in unison.

"Shit, they come." Cloud said before Xion was able to answer.

"Get ready!" he yelled to the others.

The group of around twenty-five people stormed at the incoming wave of Heartless and Nobodies.

"Vincent, look out!" someone yelled moments before the man in the red cloak was stabbed in the back by a Samurai nobody.

Xion ran towards the man to try and heal him as the Samurai pulled his swords out of the man's back. Against Xion's expectation the man didn't collapsed to the ground. He turned around, smirked and pointed his gun at the head of the confused nobody.

With a loud bang the head of the Samurai was ripped from his shoulders.

The man, who killed the Nobody that stabbed him, was to Xion's surprise uninjured.

Before she was able to ask anyone what just happened, she was attacked by a group of Neoshadows.

With a single swipe of her blade the Heartless where turned in black smoke.

A Twilight Thorn and a Darkside appeared at the entrance to the Great Maw.

"Xion, Ven, bring them down!" Cloud yelled over the sound of the battle.

Xion understood what he meant and made her way to the thorn as fast as possible.

"Xion, I take the Heartless!" Ven shouted from the distance.

As she reached the Twilight Thorn she jumped in the air and slashed the nobody over the chest. The giant stumbled a few steps back but didn't fall. His hands shot out and grabbed Xion, who was still in the Air.

As the Thorn released his grip around her, four orbs of light where on her ankles and wrists. She was floating helpless in the air as the Thorn charged at her again. She prepared herself for the impact of the colossal Nobody and closed her eyes.

The impact didn't come, but she could hear three shots fired in front of her.

Xion opened her eyes again to see what happened. In front of her was Vincent with his gun raised. The Thorn had a giant hole in his shoulder.

"Look out when he attacks you again." Vincent said after they touched the ground again and disappeared in the battle again.

Xion looked around and saw the Thorn a few hundred meters away from her. She jumped in the air and dashed towards him.

The Thorn saw her and tried to grab her again.

A split second before his hands closed around her, Xion shot herself higher in the air and stabbed Return in the Thorn's arm.

The Thorn immediately pulled his arms back, but Xion held her sword tight and was pulled back as well.

She dismissed XIV Return and shot to the head of the Thorn. She resummoned her blade a second before she hit the Thorn's head. Return sunk deep in the head of the Nobody.

Xion could hear the deep roar of pain the Thorn made.

The thorn suddenly grabbed her and pulled her from his head. She managed to grab Return in time before it was out of reach.

The Twilight Thorn threw her high in the air and casted a giant orb of light between his hands.

* * *

He jumped with superior speed at the Darkside. Before the Heartless knew what happened, he lost a few of the tentacles on his head.

A dark violet orb formed in the heart shaped hole on the Darkside's chest.

With a high jump Ven sunk his Wayward wind in the head of the Heartless and jumped away again.

The attack didn't made much damage and the Darkside continued his attack. Many smaller orbs of darkness shot out of the large one and rained down at the complete battlefield.

This Darkside is strong and Ven couldn't take it down alone. Xion needed to help him soon.

Suddenly he saw something bright in the corner of his eye.

He looked to the light and saw that the Twilight Thorn casted a giant white sphere in his hands. Hundred meters above the Thorn was a person flying downwards to the center of the orb.

Ven realized this person was Xion.

* * *

She felt towards the giant light sphere the Thorn held.

Suddenly she remembered something Roxas did.

Xion aimed well and pulled her sword behind her. She threw XIV Return with all her power at the center of the sphere.

She managed to turn around so she wouldn't fall face first in the light.

Return hit and the sphere went even brighter.

Xion was engulfed in light.

Then everything went dark.

**So what do you think of the Chapter and the battle?**

**I actually planed to make the talk between Leon and Ven longer (and much more awkward for Ventus^^) but i decided to not be too childish.**

**Also a OC of mine made a cameo (and first appearence) in this chapter!**

**If anybody can tell me who this was i will tell details in the next chapters authors notes!**

**I also uploaded a drawing of Xion's new outfit and Weapon on DeviantArt! Look a for the link on my profile!  
**

**Till then!**


	16. Is it real?

**Heya Chapter 16 is up!**

**TerraKH: Yup you are absolutly right! I'll try my best to give my OC a good backstory.**

**khheroxasoray: Thanks, and no problem (if i understood you right)  
Okay this chapter may contain a bit fluff. (just warning)**

Kairi pulled him back in his room. She closed the door and sat down on the bed.

Sora sat down beside her.

She suddenly started to cry "I- I thought… y- you were…" but she couldn't finish and cried even more. Sora felt guilty and laid a hand around her.

"I am sorry, Kairi." He said softly.

His one love buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought you died and faded…" she mumbled

"I will never, ever leave you, I promise."

Kairi looked up and in his eyes and kissed him.

Someone entered the room "Hey how's Sor- Whoa, I'm better going again." Lea said and turned around again.

Kairi and Sora separated from their kiss.

"What is, Lea?" Sora asked a bit angry.

"I just wanted to see if you are alright."

Sora realized that Lea almost didn't changed over the last five years.

He wore black jeans, a short sleeved red shirt and a leather vest over it.

Sora clearly saw the tattoo on Lea's right forearm. It consisted of three silver letters, ISA, surrounded by a half moon and stars. Its silver and golden color didn't really match to Lea's clothing.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kairi answered for Sora.

"Uhm, I better go now." Lea said and left the room.

"You better lay down a bit. The dinner will be ready in a few hours. And you are hungry, am I right?"

Sora had to smile "As always, my princess."

He kissed her again and she slowly pushed him down in his bed.

Kairi wasn't really aware of the fact he was still holding her and only realized when she laid on top of him.

Their lips separated again and Kairi tried to leave, but Sora pressed her against his own body.

"Sora, please. It's not good for your injury." She whispered in his ear.

"When you are with me it doesn't even hurt." He whispered back and kissed her again. She looked deep in his blue eyes.

All she wanted was to stay with him and just be together, no Keyblades, no Central, just the two of them. If possible on their former home, the Destiny Islands.

The door opened again "Hey guys, dinner's read- Oh C'mon! Do you two need it that bad?" someone said at the door.

Kairi snapped out of her trance.

"You again, Lea?" she asked annoyed.

"Again?" Lea asked shocked.

This time Sora answered "Yeah, you were here a minute ago."

Lea scratched the back of his head "Man, you guys are weird. The last time I was here was when I interrupted you two lovebirds making out."

The couple looked confused at the sympatric Pyro.

"Yeah, and this was only a minute ago." Kairi insisted.

"Uhm, sorry but it was almost two hours ago… Anyways, the dinner is ready."

Lea left the room again and closed the door behind him.

"Have… Have we just laid here for two hours?" Kairi asked herself in disbelief.

"I- I don't know… I was somehow lost…" Sora said under her, still in deep thought.

"I- Me too…"

Their lips once again touched, but this time it was only a short kiss.

Kairi rolled herself from Sora and sat up on the bed. Sora's hand around her waist.

"We… should go eat something…" she said, her mind still deep in the blue sea she apparently fell in two hours ago.

"Yeah…" Sora answered after a time and stood up, pulling Kairi with him.

"How many times did you almost die in my army?" Kairi asked as they left the room.

"Pft, I never 'almost' died in your arms." Sora said with a grin.

"Please, don't remind me…" Kairi said sad.

"Hey, at least it always turned out good!" Sora answered to raise her mood.

They entered the dining room.

Before anybody could say something, Sora stepped in front of Kairi and pointed his Keyblade at Ralene.

"What is THAT bitch doing here?" he asked with all his hate for the Organization members.

"Whoa! Who do you call a bitch here?" Ralene asked the injured man angry.

"What do you want, Larxene? Maybe see someone suffering?"

"My name's Ralene, Larxene was my nobody."

"Give me a reason to not kill you!"

Sora was ready to attack the blond woman.

Lea jumped in front of Ralene and summoned his own Keyblade "She's a friend of us, got it memorized?"

Sora sighed and dismissed his Keyblade.

"I'm sorry for what Larxene did, but in the time I lost my heart I was really sad and just wanted everybody else to suffer too." Ralene tried to explain.

"No, I'm sorry." Sora excused himself.

"Well, if Roxas would be here we could make a reunion. As far as I know are eight former members alive, am I right?"

"Nine." Lea corrected her.

"Nine? Who?" she asked surprised.

"Well, we would have the somebodies of; Xemnas, Xaldin, Laxeaus, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, and Larxene. We also have Sora with Roxas and Xion." Lea counted on his fingers.

"Who is Xio… Wait I think I can remember something. Wasn't that the puppet Vexen and Xemnas created?" Ralene asked as she remembered the black haired girl.

Lea shook his head "No, she was the GIRL Vexen and Xemnas created.

"Uhm, hey guys I thought dinner is ready?" Kairi asked to stop the discussion about a reunion of Organization XIII.

Lea looked to her "Hm? Oh, yeah dinner!"

They sat down on the large table in the middle, Sora on Kairi's side and Ralene on Lea's.

Lea brought in the plate with the food he made. Meat over meat, spareribs, stakes, sausages and burgers.

"Uhm Lea, is there anything without meat to eat?" Kairi asked.

"I didn't know you are Vegetarian, Kairi. If I kne-"

"No, I'm no vegetarian. I just wanted to know if you cooked something else too."

Sora, with a sausage in his mouth, said "C'mon Kai, I twasts weawy wood!"

Kairi had to laugh about the behavior of her boyfriend "Sora, don't speak with a full mouth!"

After they finished Lea's meat plate, Ralene walked in the kitchen and came back with four bowls filled with a yellow cream.

"What's… this?" Lea asked as he looked at the cream.

"Ralene's flashy surprise cream!" Ralene answered happy.

Sora shrugged his shoulders and took a big spoonful of the cream.

His eyes widened at the taste and little sparks shot from the tip of his spikey hair.

"Holy Crap, this is one of the best deserts I ever ate!" he exclaimed after another spoonful.

Kairi and Lea immediately tried it too.

The taste was amazing, much like the taste of the Paopu fruit.

"Wow! This. Is. Amazing!" Lea exclaimed.

Kairi nodded in agreement.

Soon after all four of them had finished the desert and looked at each other. Sparks still jumped between the tips of Sora and Lea's hair. Ralene's hair looked just like always, being a thunder element might help. And Kairi didn't really want to know how her hair looked.

Kairi and Sora left the room soon after they finished and walked through the tower.

As they walked in a long hallway they both never saw before, Kairi realized Sora wore nothing except his boxers and the white coat he found.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold?" she asked curious, snuggling tighter to him.

"Naah, it's actually pretty hot."

"What? Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"With you on my side, how can I feel cold?" Sora answered with a big smile.

Kairi blushed at the comment of her boyfriend.

"We better go to our room, don't you think?" Sora asked

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the bed she fell asleep a few hours ago, but the man she fell asleep with was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora?" she asked into the darkness.

No answer.

She swung her feet out of the bed and stood up.

Kairi walked slowly to the door of the room and opened it.

"Sora?" she asked into the corridor.

Again no answer.

_"Naminé do you know what's going on?" _ Kairi asked the girl in her head.

Silence.

Kairi walked into the corridor and looked around.

The emptiness of the corridor scared her. The slight glow of the walls was the only light source. All torches where gone.

Kairi wasn't sure what was happening.

She stepped on something. As she looked down she saw the shards of her lucky charm, the wayfinder she gave Sora.

"Oh no." She whispered and picked the pieces up.

Why was the wayfinder on the floor? Had Sora lost it or dropped it?

_"No, Impossible." _Kairi knew Sora used it as the Keychain for the Keyblade he always used.

Oathkeeper.

For Kairi, it symbolized his oath to always return her Lucky Charm and to always return to her.

Kairi looked at the shell that had a face drawn on it, obviously Sora. It remained whole as the only part.

_"Shit, does this mean his oath is broken? That he won't return to me the next time?" _ Kairi asked herself worried.

She continued to walk down the hallway.

A weak light came from a door she never saw before. Kairi slowly opened the door, ready to summon Destiny's Embrace when necessary. Behind the door was a stairway leading down into the basement.

"Sora, are you down there?" Kairi asked into the direction the light came from.

No answer.

She started her decent to the end of the stairway. On her way down she saw many paintings on the wall. She recognized most scenes.

A green haired girl hugging a boy with spikey brown hair and crying into his shoulder

A burning island.

A black haired man with a big sword facing a giant army of nobodies.

A silver haired boy lying on the ground and yelling something at the same brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy and a red haired girl sitting on a bed, kissing each other.

A crying red haired man holding the dead body of a blue haired man.

A brown haired woman in a pink dress being impaled on a long sword.

A silver haired young man folding a pink haired woman in the air. This painting was already burned deep in Kairi's memories.

Two silver haired men fighting and glowing in a faint light.

A blond boy and the brown haired boy kneeing in their own blood.

_"Are this memories?" _Kairi asked herself.

The paintings reminded her of their fight against Xehanort and his Organization.

She reached the door at the end of the stairway. Light came out under the door. The door slowly opened. The first thing Kairi saw was another painting across the opposite wall.

A hooded man holding up a small figure and preparing his strange Keyblade to kill the figure.

In front of the painting was a throne and on it sat a brown haired man. He was tied to the throne with heavy iron chains. He looked limp and was probably unconscious. Blood was running down his bare chest.

"Sora?" Kairi asked afraid.

"You know," a dark voice started to talk out of nowhere. "the Paopu Fruit is very special. Not only does it bind the lives of two individuals who share it together, but also allows entrance in the others conscious. But this is a very rare event and is mostly just seen as a bad dream."

Kairi walked closer to Sora.

"I am afraid you saw too much of our conscious." The voice said.

Kairi wasn't sure what the voice meant "Too much?"

"things that happened because of him. Because he didn't listen to me. Things we could have stopped and things we shouldn't have done." Sora said, his body still limp.

Kairi was now direct in front of him "These things happened and not everything is bad" It wasn't your fault any of the bad things happened!" she yelled at the limp body of her boyfriend.

Suddenly he raised his arms and stood up from his throne, the chains disappeared in poofs of darkness.

"Look behind me, Kairi." He said, staring with golden eyes directly in Kairi's eyes.

"I did this to the king and everybody hates me for it!"

Kairi stepped a few feet back, afraid of what happened to the man she loved.

"S- Sora, y- your eyes." She said shocked.

"The guilt and regret in his heart turned him into this." The voice said once again.

Sora summoned his Keyblade.

Kairi was shocked to see what it looked like.

It was a black, broken version of the Oathkeeper and the Keychain wasn't her Lucky Charm anymore. It was the keychain of Master Xehanort's Keyblade.

She backed away even more "Sora, what's wrong with you?" she asked with tears in the eyes.

"Nothing. We only realized we have to finish the plans of Xehanort with the Central." He answered with an evil grin on his lips.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace to defeat herself if necessary.

"Now, the worlds need to be engulfed in Darkness, will you help me with my task, sweetheart?" he asked and swung his sword.

With a bright flash someone appeared in front of Kairi and blocked the attack with his own Keyblade. It was a blond man.

"Kairi, this isn't the Sora we know. This is only a dark image of himself. You got to wake up!" the man said in front of her.

"Kairi, wake up!" He yelled and pushed the wrong Sora away.

**Okay this was chapter 16.**

**Tell me what you think about it. Questions are allowed.**

**It's hard to write the chapters because I allways have good ideas for the prequel and need to write them down.**

**So, I hope you liked it.**

**Till then!**


	17. No Time

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school is stressing and the ideas for my KH3 are almost puring out of me.**

**Anyway, i finaly finished Chapter 17!**

**Okay, it looks like some of you were confused by the last Chaper^^**

**TheEightLight: uhm, i think i explained the chapter for you already.**

**khheroxasoray: Thanks!**

**TerraKH: If you recognize more than one (the stabbing) you can read my mind and my files... And you don't do that, do you? This are events that happened between DDD and RoD, with other words in my KH3.**

She opened her eyes. An extreme pain came from her rips.

"Hey, you are up again!" a woman said.

She looked to the woman on the side of her bed.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out by the blast."

"Blast?"

"The explosion you created as your weapon crashed into the Thorn's nova."

"Oh, that blast."

"Yeah, it made the rest of the battle much easier. More than a half of the remaining army was whipped out by the explosion."

"How long have you all been fighting since the blast?"

"The battle was soon over, but you slept for over one and a half day."

"What? Yuffie, are you kiddin me?"

Xion jumped out of her bed, the pain that her rips caused where almost gone.

"Wait! You shouldn't go outside in your condition!"

"Why?"

"There are still many Heartless outside the buildings."

"What? I thought the city is protected by the shield."

"It was… The blast brought the shield down and jammed the generator. Cid and Merlin try to repair it in the moment."

Xion grabbed her cloths and quickly put them on.

"Hey girl, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked surprised.

"Where are Terra, Aqua and Ven? We need to return to the Mysterious Tower."

"I think they are in the Lobby, bu-"

Xion left the room before the Ninja could finish her sentence.

_"Shit, if we are late they are already dead!" _Xion thought as she ran out of the room.

She looked down for a moment and the next thing she remembered was crashing into somebody.

Both hit the ground hard. The pain in her rips started to return but she quickly muttered a cure to heal the injury completely.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry."

"…"

Xion looked over to the person she brought to the ground. He had long black hair, pale skin and a red cloak over his black cloths. His mouth was hidden by the high collar of the cloak.

"Vincent?" Xion asked to confirm it was the man who saved her ass in her fight against the Twilight Thorn.

He only nodded and stood up, offering a hand to help her up too.

Xion accepted his offer and was soon on her feet too.

"So, you are to one who kicks ass with his guns?" she asked to start a short conversation.

_"Screw you, Sora!" _She thought as she realized she had no time for a talk.

"…"

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"…"

Xion shrugged her shoulders and walked past him "Okay, if you change your mind soon enough, you'll find me in the lobby."

"Wrong direction." A deep dark voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Vincent walking down the long hallway.

"This way." He said and opened a door, the lobby behind it.

Xion forgot her embarrassment and followed the mysterious gunman.

The three Keyblade master where in the corner of the lobby, sitting on couches, and talking to the green haired woman.

She wore black jeans and a red shirt. She wore her green hair in a ponytail and it went halfway down her back. On her back were two crossed sickles.

She looked at her watch "Anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to see you three again," she said and turned around "And tell Sora I said Hi." she added as she left the building.

"Ah Xion, you are awake!" Aqua greeted her.

* * *

With a scream she jumped out of the bed she was lying in.

"No. No. No." She started to cry.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's alright." a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She leaned against his chest and tried to remain silent, but failed because of her sobbing.

"A nightmare?" he asked the woman in his arms.

She nodded and buried her face deeper in his shoulder.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

The woman looks up from his shoulder and right in his eyes. "Don't go away ever again."

"I'll try it as hard as I can."

Kairi backed up from the man she loved and looked in disbelieve at him.

"You'll try? I thought you would promise!" she yelled angry at Sora.

He lowered his head and looked at the floor. Kairi started to wonder why the room was illuminated, because no lamp was turned on. She found the source of the light at Sora's chest. The almost black spot over his heart glowed in a dim white light.

"Kairi, I can't promise this until Terra, Aqua, Ven and probably Riku are safe and the Central no longer a threat."

Kairi turned around and sat down on the bed.

"Why? Do you even think of what I should do if something happens to you? If you just don't return someday?" she asked angry.

"No… I am too afraid of it."

"If you go alone it might happen in the Centrals HQ. Sora you would be dead if it wasn't for Xion!"

Sora remained silent and looked again at the floor.

"If I come wit-"

"No, that's out of discussion."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But why? I can handle myself you won't need to look after me!"

"I know, but you are a Princes of Heart and you know what would happen if…" but Sora stopped and took a deep breath.

"One of us dies?" Kairi finished for him.

Sora nodded "And that's why I- "

"Bullshit! Why do you really want to go alone?" Kairi asked angrier.

"I… There's probably a battle I have to fight… And there won't be a satisfying outcome in any way."

"Your Darkness?" Kairi asked afraid to be right.

Sora looked surprised at her but shook his head "My darkness is too weak to ever be a risk."

Kairi was afraid this wasn't the truth.

"No, what I mean is Riku. He probably thinks I am responsible for Terra, Aqua, Ven and Lea's disappearing. Riku and a lot of guys who are held prison by the Central. Hades, Maleficent and others I don't really want to see." He answered with a sight.

"So why can't I go with you?"

"Isn't it clear by now? You're my weakness, Kairi, and everybody there knows it!"

Kairi remained silent.

* * *

"Why are you guys still here?" Xion asked shocked.

Ven looked surprised at her "Why? Because you were out for one and a half days?"

Aqua and Terra nodded.

"Did you forget about Sora and the others?" Xion asked angry.

The eyes of the three Keyblade masters widened shocked.

"Please, tell me you were at the Mysterious Tower to stop them." Xion said, clenching her fists.

Terra buried his face in his hands "Shit. Shit, I knew we forgot something important!" he yelled in them.

Someone cleared his throat behind Xion "If you are fast enough, Merlin could send you with a portal there." The man with the dark voice said.

Aqua nodded "You are right Vincent. Come guys, if we're not fast we might come too late."

The four young warriors stormed out of the Restoration Committees HQ and toward the old HQ, Merlin's house. They passed the market and soon were running to Merlin's House. Xion summoned XIV Return and send all her available energy in it. Without stopping, she slashed the air and the energy shot out in the form of a cut. The energy shot forward and hit the new door, vaporizing it.

"Yuffie!" she could hear Merlin scream in anger as the four entered.

"No, Xion this time." Xion said as she entered first.

Aqua, Terra and Ven followed a few seconds later.

"Ah, you three are coming in the right moment. I finished your new armors a few minutes ago." Merlin said happy as he saw the three Keyblade wielders.

"Sorry but we don't have time right now. Could you give it to us the next time?" Terra asked.

"You come her, destroying my door, and don't want your armor? You are strange, but at least take it with you." Merlin said, offering a small bag.

Aqua gently pushed Terra away and took the bag "Thank you, but we need to ask you opening a portal for us. To Master Yen Sid's tower."

Merlin looked at the four "Good, I'll contact Yen if he awaits your arrival."

Aqua immediately stopped the magician "No, we need to go now. It's a matter of life and death."

Merlin raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" he asked surprised.

Xion stepped forward "Yes Sora, Kairi and Lea plan to attack the Central… If we are too late they are already on their way and we can't stop them."

* * *

Kairi was a bit surprised. Sora didn't want her to come with him because he saw her as his weakness. She smiled at him and stood up.

"You are so stupid, Sora." She whispered and kissed him.

_"But he is right."_ Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

Kairi broke the kiss and pushed him back on the bed, before she joined.

The night continued rather quiet.

In the morning, Lea and Ralene already waited at the table to start breakfast when Kairi and Sora entered.

"How was the night?" Lea asked with a knowing grin,

"Quiet and relaxing, why?" Sora answered as if he didn't knew what Lea was talking about.

"C'mon Sora, my room is next to Kairi and now yours."

Naminé started to laugh in Kairi's mind_ "I knew somebody would hear you!" _

"And what do you want to say with that?" Sora asked, still pretending to don't know what Lea was talking about.

But Kairi already felt her cheeks glowing bright red.

"Why don't you ask your glowing girlfriend?" Lea asked with a bigger grin than before.

Sora turned around and as he saw Kairi's glowing cheeks his palm met his face.

"Okay, Axel you won. What do you want to know?" Sora sighed.

"It's Lea. L-E-A got it memorized? Anyway, why in the middle of the night? I mean some people actually want to sleep."

Sora started to laugh and sat down on the table. "My lips are sealed."

Kairi sat down next to Sora. She knew that he didn't want to talk about their little dispute last night.

"So, do you want to hear my plan for the raid or not?" Sora asked to change the topic.

"Yes, would be nice if we knew what we gonna do." Ralene said after sipping her coffee.

Kairi almost expected Sora to just knock both, Lea and Ralene, out and continue his breakfast.

"We meet at midnight outside of the tower and use a star shard to get to the Central's base." Sora explained "There, we will separate in two groups, one will search for Terra, Aqua, Ven and the other, I, will search a way to stop the madness that took over the Central."

"What?" Kairi asked shocked "You're going alone to face what or whoever is responsible for this?"

Sora nodded "Yes, you three and our friends will leave with the star shard and I will follow as soon as possible."

"This is insane! You are not in the condition to fight alone!" Kairi said angry and almost started to yell.

"Kairi, he won't do that. I'll take care of that." Lea said to stop the fight that was about to begin. "Sora, I'll come with you to fight. And I don't accept a no, got it memorized?" he added.

Sora sighed but nodded "Well, if there is no opinion for you then I guess I have to be fine with it."

Lea accepted with a grin and took more breakfast.

The main part of the day was spend preparing two backpacks for the attack on the Central. Both were filled with potions, explosive shards, a walkie-talkie and a bottle of water and alcohol.

Kairi spend the rest of her day watching Sora, so he couldn't just leave on his own. More than once she thought she saw him trying to leave, but she always showed up and distracted him with something as good as possible.

* * *

Merlin nodded and raised his hand "But before I summon the portal," he said with a serious voice "You three need to put on the new armor. Not summon them, just put it on so it is ready when needed." He finished with a smile.

All three Keyblade master frowned, but grabbed the armor part made for them. A blue one for Aqua, an orange and brown one for Terra and a Green one for Ven.

"Thanks, Merlin." Aqua said for the three of them.

"Nothing to thank." Merlin answered with a smile "Just make sure Sora and the others are alright."

Xion nodded "We will."

The portal appeared in front of them and one after the other entered it.

**Okay, i hope you liked the chapter!**

**As you might see this story is soon over, but my KH3 will soon follow.**

**I also opened a poll on my profile concerning the ending/prologue of this story and i won't upload it untill i have a clear answere (at least 3 votes). So vote readers, VOTE!**

**Have a nice week.**


	18. Beginning of the worst

**Chapter 18!**

**So, it took me not so long this time.**

**Shoutouts!**

**TerraKH: Yeah 20 Chapters Story + a Epilog Chapter (not Prolog like i wrote in Ch16). And i'm happy you liked it.**

**khheroxasoray: I'm happy you liked it too.**

"Damn, where is he?" She asked herself searching the rooms. She entered the kitchen and looked if Sora was in there, but he wasn't.

"I swear if you are gone already I'll kill you." Kairi said to herself about Sora.

She opened the door of the kitchen again. Her anger disappeared as she hit someone with the door. The person fell to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Oh Shit." Kairi said to herself.

_"Whoever it was had a good day until now."_ Naminé said in Kairi's mind.

Kairi closed the door and looked who was the unlucky soul that walked past the door in the wrong moment. This unlucky soul turned out to be the spikey head Kairi was desperately looking for.

"You don't need to knock me out with a door, you know?" Sora groaned as he sat up.

"Why not? This way you can't just leave." Kairi said smiling.

"I would never just leave…" Sora muttered to himself.

"Not? Let me recall last night."

"Which part?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"The part where you told me you planned to go alone."

_"And not the part you, Kairi, thought about the whole day?" _Naminé asked sarcastically.

"Or what about four years ago? If Riku didn't try to stop you we wouldn't have been able to stop you! We, no I would have lost you!" Kairi continued.

Sora remained silent, his grin disappeared long ago.

"So, you'd never just leave, huh?" Kairi asked a bit angry.

"I just don't want to risk your life…" he finally said.

"But you are ready to risk OUR life together?" Kairi asked, now angry.

"If I have to! Before I have to live without you I rather accept you forgetting the whole time we spend together!"

"But what should I do if you die? If you are gone? Do you think I could live without you?" Kairi began to yell.

Sora stood up from the floor and looked in Kairi's eyes.

"Don't be stupid Kairi." He said with a smile before he kissed her and then walked away.

A few seconds after he left, Kairi snapped out of the trance the kiss made her fell in.

"Sora?" she asked into the now empty hallway.

She frowned but followed her love. After almost ten minutes of searching, Kairi decide to go to her own room and ready herself because Sora either already left or was preparing to.

Kairi turned around and walked to her room. As she entered the room she crashed into the man she searched before.

He changed his cloths to the red and blue hoodie and the new version of his jacket with metal shoulder guards. His left hand was covered by the gauntlet of his armor.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw Kairi standing in front of him.

"Ka- Kairi. What do you do here?" he asked surprised.

Kairi looked down on him "I could ask you the same question, Sora."

He scratched the back of his head "I uhm… just really needed to change my cloths."

"Yeah sure." Kairi closed the door behind her and locked it "Then you don't mind if I change my cloths too?"

Sora shook his head with a grin.

Kairi came closer to him "Good" she whispered and kissed him passionately.

While they kissed, Kairi searched in his magic pockets for something.

_"Wow, romantic pickpocketing…" _Naminé commented dry.

Her hands met many things that felt rather weird. She could have sworn there was something alive in there. Finally her hand met a pair of metal rings connected by a chain.

_"Bingo!"_ Kairi thought as she pulled them out of the pocket.

Kairi once again pushed him on the bed.

_"Hey, Concentrate!" _Naminé said as she saw Kairi's new idea.

Kairi walked slowly to the bed and climbed over Sora. She once again kissed her boyfriend passionately. Her hand wandered up to Sora's hand and as she reached his wrist she snapped the handcuffs around it.

Sora seemed not to notice the clicking sound and the cold metal around his wrist.

Kairi put the other ring around a part of the bed they were on. As soon as she heard the clicking sound, she got up from Sora and walked to her bag.

Sora frowned "Kairi, wh-" but he stopped as he wasn't able to get off the bed, because his hand was cuffed to it.

"What the hell comes that?" he asked surprised.

Kairi didn't answer, but pulled down the zipper of her dress.

"Oh, I see what you want to do!" Sora frowned but gave her a grin.

Kairi tossed the dress on his face to block his view.

As he managed to pull it down from his head, Kairi already out on a part of her fighting cloths.

They consisted out of pair pink leggings, jean hot pans over it, a white shirt and a pink vest with a blue heart on the back. Kairi also wore a pair of long gloves that went over her elbows.

On the right one was a Heartless symbol, only without the crossed lines. And on the left one was a silver crown like Sora's pendant. She also wore her own necklace under her shirt.

Kairi fixed her magic pocket around her left leg with two leather belts.

"For what do you need this, if I may ask?" Sora asked while trying to get rid of the handcuff.

Kairi turned around and laid a hand on her hip "I just really needed to change my cloths, you know." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah…"

Kairi winked and unlocked the door.

"Have fun." She said as she closed the door behind her and locked it again.

But she didn't just walk away, she leaned on the wall opposite of the door and waited until Sora would come out of the room.

_"So, how long do you think he will need to get out of there?"_ Kairi asked her other half.

_"I guess two minutes." _

_"Two? What is he? A mor- uhm paraplegic who has to rob over the floor?" _Kairi asked Naminé.

In a short moment of silence, Kairi could hear Sora dropping the handcuffs to the floor.

_"Ha, I knew he wouldn't need more than a minute!" _Kairi thought.

After half a minute Kairi wondered what was Sora doing in there. She unlocked the door and looked inside. To her surprise, Sora was nowhere to be found.

Kairi looked around and saw that one of the windows was open.

"Shit."

She looked outside and saw Sora walking away from the Tower.

Kairi immediately turned around and sprinted into the hallway.

"Out of my way!" she yelled at Ralene, who was walking down the floor.

The blond woman jumped out of her way and followed her, thinking something important might happen.

"Where are we running?" Ralene asked Kairi as they reached the floating Stairs.

"I am going outside and you go to Yen Sid and tell him Sora is about to leave." Kairi said without stopping or looking back.

She reached the door and pushed it open. Kairi was too late, but she saw the last flash of the Star Shard.

"No, no, no." she said and waved her hand to summon a Corridor of light to the Central HQ.

Kairi immediately leaped through.

* * *

Kairi left the portal and looked around. She stood in a dark room with many doors, but Sora was nowhere.

Something crashed in her back and sent both to the ground.

Kairi immediately summoned Destiny's Embrace and tried to get the something or someone down from her. Before she was even able to get rid of whoever it was, it jumped up and pulled her to her feet too.

"C'mon don't be lazy. We need to get Sora and the others out of here, don't we?" the someone said to her. Kairi turned around and saw the blond woman she told to tell Yen Sid about Sora's departure.

"Ralene, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Ralene rolled her eyes "Couldn't let you go alone, could I?"

"Yo-" Kairi tried to say something but was stopped by Ralene.

"Footsteps." She whispered to Kairi.

Ralene pulled her knives out of nowhere.

"Have you heard what happened to team Gamma and Alek?" a man's voice came from an opening door.

"No, what?" a second man asked.

"They went MIA in Disney Castle. Disney Castle man!" the first man almost yelled.

"Yeah, sounds bad. Wha- Hey who are you?" the second man asked as he saw the two women in the room.

Both men looked at them "Wait, I know you." The second man said pointing at Kairi. "You are on of th- argh!" he was stopped by a lightning casted by Ralene.

"Quick, help me drag those idiots into a corner so they won't get noticed so fast." Ralene said to Kairi and started to drag one of them in the corner she thought was the best.

"Great. They might helped us if we asked…" Kairi said as she grabbed the other man and dragged him in the same corner.

"Yeah, remember who the bed guys are? They!"

Kairi didn't answer but looked at the doors. Each had a sign saying to what department it leads. His room was completely different from the Central HQ she knew. The bright lobby with all the nice and friendly employees and the warm offices and hallways. This was the Central she knew.

But what she saw now had to be the real Central, according to their actions in last time. Dark hallways and patrols everywhere.

She spotted a sign saying Security and walked to the door.

"Janitors, IT, Security." Ralene read out the three departments behind the door.

"Yeah, we go to the Security and see if we can find Sora or the others." Kairi said as she opened the door.

"Okay."

They walked down the hallway, checking each door if it is labeled security.

As they finally found the right door, Kairi summoned her Keyblade again and Ralene readied her knives.

"Ready?" Kairi asked.

Ralene nodded "Ready."

Kairi opened the door and was not surprised to see three men standing in the room. She immediately hit one of the man at the head and leaped to the man at the consoles. With a swing of her Keyblade she sent him flying into a wall.

Ralene meanwhile charged her knives with electricity and attacked the third man with them like they were claws. She hit and stabbed him five times before he collapsed to the ground.

Kairi walked to the console and looked at the cameras. She couldn't see Sora on any of the displays.

Ralene walked to her side and leaned against the console. As she leaned back, both women could hear a click and a red alarm light started to blink. To make it worse, an alarm started to ring in the whole building.

Both women jumped away from the console.

Kairi looked at the place Ralene leaned before. There was a red button labeled alarm.

"Great, Just great…"

**Tell me how it is.**

**I actually feel pretty stupid: I forgot to activate the poll on my profile *facepalm***

**But now it's visible and you, Yes you who read this right now, go to my page and vote!**

**Green Haired Woman: **_Listen if you don't go and vote, he might not finish the story and you won't find out what happens after the-._

**Celeron96:**

**Green Haired Woman:**_ I just came here, to tell them you don't own anything in this story and to vote on the poll on your profile._

**Celeron96:** _You're my OC i own __you__! _

**Celeron96: **_*sigh* You heard her. I only own her everything else belongs to SquareEnix or Disney._


	19. The Alarm is on!

**Chapter 19!**

**So, I realized that I should probably read over my a/n before I posted it. But i don't really care to Change it at the moment. So...**

**Shoutouts!**

**khheroxasora: Good thing you Voted and don't worry my KH3 will soon be released.**

**TheEightLight: You know the green haired woman would come to your home right? Better vote or she stands at your front door...**

**TerraKH: Yeah, but the prequel comes soon!**

He wasn't sure if he really should go through the window, but when he decided to go he already made half the way down the tower's wall. He felt a bit guilty for just leaving, but he had to and this time there was no Riku to stop him. Sora turned around and faced the tower.

Would he see her again?

Definitely.

He closed his eyes and activated the Star Shard in his hand. He could feel how he was transported to the place he wanted to go.

Sora opened his eyes again and was in the big lobby of the Central HQ. But something was strange, something was different. The lobby was completely empty as if there was never a living being on the world.

"Hello? Anybody at home?" Sora asked into the empty hall.

As answer came a glowing red bolt from the upper part of the three floor high hall. Sora quickly casted reflect on and returned it to sender. The man who shot was hit and collapsed on the floor.

Behind Sora, someone jumped to the ground almost like a ninja. Even though it was almost impossible to hear, Sora felt the presence of someone behind him.

He turned around, summoned Oathkeeper and barley blocked the giant red Shuriken aiming for his head. Sora looked at the person who threw the shuriken.

A woman with long red hair, a black business suit with matching tie and a white undershirt. She also wore fingerless gloves

He lowered his Keyblade.

"Cissnei?" He asked surprised.

The woman was also surprised and nodded "Sora, what are you doing here? You are marked as rough by the Central! Anybody who sees you here will try to kill you!"

Sora immediately raised his Keyblade again. Cissnei realized it sounded like she wasn't on his side and raised her arms in the air "Not me! The Turks have never agreed with the plan of the Central to get rid of you. We finally turned against them as we heard they let loose a giant army of Heartless and Nobodies on Radiant Garden. This was one and a half days ago. Since then we fought them in their own base, but I think I'm the last one…" she explained.

"What happened to the others?" Sora asked shocked as he heard that only one Turk remained.

"I saw Tseng and Elena go down fighting the Teams Beta, Delta and Epsilon. And I heard over Radio that Reno and Rude fought Team Alpha and Team Omega. So I think I'm the last." Cissnei explained.

"Oh shit… Are they really…" Sora mumbled to himself "Cissnei can you lead me to the Prisoner cells?" he asked the Turk.

"Yes, follow me, but be careful there are cameras everywhere." Cissnei said and lead the way to the Cells.

They walked through a long hallway as they saw two agents coming in their direction. Before Sora even knew what to do, Cissnei pulled him into a staircase.

"If we go down there we should be at the Priority-S cells in no time." She whispered to him. Sora nodded and followed her down the stairs.

"So why do you want to look in those cells?" Cissnei asked as they reached the door to the cells.

"I think Terra, Aqua and Ven are held captive in there."

"We were told they were-"

Sora interrupted her "Killed by me? No, they were all still alive and well the last time I saw them. They are alive, I'm sure."

Cissnei nodded and pushed the door open. They entered a hallway with many iron doors on each side. Each door had a name written on it.

Maleficent, Hades and Kadaj were his enemies in the time Xehanort was still active. All three of them managed to break out over the last four years and Sora always had to bring them back. Others like Hojo, Genesis and Loki where people who were here because of him. He was surprised that Loki was already held in Priority-S.

They came to a door without any name on it. Sora could feel that a strange darkness was behind it.

"Do you know what's behind this door?" he asked Cissnei.

The red haired Turk thought for a moment but then shook her head "No don't know…"

"Then they might be in there." Sora figured and reached for the door.

Before he even touched it, an alarm started to howl.

Sora quickly pulled his hand back and lifted both in the air "It's not my fault!" he said surprised.

"Shit," Cissnei cursed "Someone must have seen us or the unlucky guy in the lobby. This is an alarm for the whole HQ…"

* * *

A portal opened in Master Yen Sid's room.

Lea, who also was in the retired Keyblade master's room, jumped back and summoned his Keyblade. Small flames already leaked out of his left hand, ready to envelope the intruders in an inferno. Out of the portal came four familiar people.

As Lea realized who they were, he dropped his sword and clenched his hair in his hands.

"Xion…" he said with closed eyes "Please tell me you came here alone and I just went nuts. I just imagine Terra, Aqua and Ven."

Yen Sid sighed in his Chair "I am afraid you don't imagine them."

Lea shook his head in disbelief "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!"

"What's wrong?" Xion asked worried.

The red haired man in front of her opened his green eyes again and looked desperate at her "Sora, Kairi and Ralene left an Hour ago…"

Xion's eyes widened in shock "No"

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked the red haired woman.

"We keep looking for them. And if we get into trouble we fight those bastards off." Cissnei answered determined.

Sora nodded and turned to the door he wanted to open before the alarm started. It opened without any problems and revealed a hallway with three iron doors on each side. On the far end of it was a strange device with what looked like a violet version of the Tesseract in it. The darkness in this room made Sora feel like he was deep in the depths of the Realm of Darkness, far away from the Dark Margin or even the Realm of light.

Sora shivered as he walked closer to the device, even though it where only a few steps.

"Something wrong?" Cissnei asked worried as she entered the room too.

"It's just… I don't really know. I think this thing emits a powerful darkness…" Sora said, pointing to the device.

_"The thing is pretty easy: kill that bitch, take the dark Tesseract and with it we can engulf the worlds in darkness like it always was planned." _A voice whispered.

_"Roxas are you crazy? Cissnei's your friend too!"_ Sora said shocked to his nobody, because he thought the voice belonged to him.

The voice began to chuckle _"He's not her. At least not at the moment." _ It said _"How 'bout that: I take over from here and clear my list of individuals that need to be removed?_" But Sora decided to ignore the voice and walked to the first cell on the right. As he expected, the door was locked and no way to look inside.

With a flic of his wrist he summoned Oathkeeper and pointed it at the door. A thin beam of silver light came out of the blades tip.

With a click the door unlocked, but neither Sora nor Cissnei could hear it because of the alarm. Sora shrugged and swung his key at the iron door, cutting it in half. The lower part fell inwards into the cell.

Sora peeked inside and, to his surprise, saw a giant hole in the wall connecting to the cell next door.

"Hello?" he asked into the cell, but received no answer. He slipped into the dark room and signaled Cissnei to wait outside.

With a small fire spell in the palm of his hand he illuminated the room.

_"Okay, how about that: we take the dark Tesseract and the light Tesseract to forge a new, better χ-Blade?" _the voice said again.

_"Not interested."_

_"Just remember the power we had when the χ-Blade was ours!"_

_"Not interested" _Sora said once again.

_"If you'd listen to me then you'll be the ruler of all the worlds. Not just the boyfriend of a princess."_

_"Not interested." _Sora stepped through the hole in the wall.

A bright light blinded him for a second and as he looked around he was in the middle of a glowing glass floor.

"How about this then: Who wins this fight gets the control." The voice said behind him.

Sora turned around and looked at an image of him. Only it wore a Turk suit with a black undershirt and a red tie. As the image looked up, he could also see that it had golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the image,

The image burst out in laugher "Isn't it obvious? Remember when you let me and my furry fight instead of you? How our claws dug deep in the flesh of our opponents? But, sadly, if you turn into me, you were in charge of actions, I'm you and I'm not you."

Sora clenched his fists "You are the darkness I used, so what? You will never be strong enough to control me! The darkness has no hold in my heart!"

The Anti only laughed even more "If you say so…" he said and summoned his Keyblade, a dark image of Oathkeeper with the Keychain of Master Xehanort's Keyblade.

He stepped forward and the suit he wore turned into dark smoke and disappeared. He now wore only a pair of pitch black pants and matching boots. His body wasn't nearly as scared as Sora's was. He lacked many scars, like the one on his stomach where Xehanort impaled him. But what he lacked most was the burned spot over his heart. Sora summoned his Oathkeeper, the real one, too.

The Anti rushed forward and was ready to strike Sora with all his force. Sora charged forward too, with the double speed of Anti.

The two clashed in the middle of the glass floor. As soon as he was able to, Sora made a combo attack that even outmatched Cloud's Omnislash.

He slashed twice over Anti's chest, creating an X-shaped scar. With a flip he jumped over his image and hit him in the back. With a second upward strike, he send Anti flying into the air and jumped after him. He hit him thirteen times midair and with a final powerful strike he sent him crashing back down the ground.

Anti laid on the glass floor, blood streaming out of his wounds, and breathed heavily .

"I told you, you are not strong enough." Sora said as he landed on the floor again.

Anti-Sora coughed "Not yet…"

Sora tried to get closer to his own Anti form, but before he reached him, Darkness engulfed Anti and he vanished.

He was once again blinded by a bright light and he was back in the second cell.

It looked similar to the other cell except the hole was on the other side.

Sora walked closer to the opposite wall and saw signs of blood spilled over it. The stone ground was also red of the blood.

"Is there anybody?" he could hear Cissnei ask into the hall, but it seemed like all the cells were empty.

He turned around again and left the cells.

"Looks like they are somewhere else." He sighed.

"We can't search every room in the building! Either they are here or they are not!"

"No! They are here, I am sure!" Sora said angry.

"What if they were brought away after the Turks turned against them?"

Sora sighed "You're probably right… We should return to the Lobby and then try to get the other Turks." He decided.

Cissnei nodded "Lead the way."

They left the Priority-S cells again and passed through the cellblock to the door. The inmates of the cells seemed to believe there as kind of a prison riot, because in each cell somebody cheered like they are going to be free soon. Sora was glad as they climbed up the stairs again After a minute or two they reached a door and entered. Behind the door was a big room with many doors.

"uh… Shit." Sora said to himself.

"We are lost, are we?" Cissnei asked.

Sora scratched the back of his head "Jup…"

"Great! Just great! We are lost in the Central HQ! Not only this but there is also a HQ wide alarm!" Cissnei said, covering her face with her palm.

A door opened behind them and they both swung around, getting their weapons out. Out of the door came two women. A blond and a red haired one. The red haired women wore a mainly pink outfit with long dark gloves and had a piece of armor on her shoulder. The blond just wore a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. Both had their weapons drawn.

The red haired woman was the first to realize who the others were.

"Sora?" she asked surprised.

"Kairi? What ar-" but the redhead already crashed into Sora and hugged him tight.

"I found you!" she said happy as she released him.

Sora had to smile "Yeah aparant-" But he was slapped by Kairi before he finished. She stopped with slapping him, but continued with hitting his shoulder.

"How… Could you… Just leave?" she asked while Sora tried to stop her.

"Whoa- would you- I'm sorry, okay!"

As Sora apologized Kairi stopped hitting him.

She smiled "Better be true."

The blond woman, Ralene, stepped to their side "Quit it, you two lovebirds," she said annoyed "What will we do now?"

"We'll return to the lobby." Sora explained "from there we'll try to get the Turks out of here."

The other agreed and followed Sora back to the staircase.

"I think we are just a few floors to high, We should try to find the lobby downwards." Cissnei said and everybody agreed to it.

As they reached the door at the next floor, Sora peaked through it. It was the highest floor connected to the lobby. The door to the staircase was in one of the corners of the great hall.

Sora closed the door again and turned to his friends.

"Seems like someone waits for us down there. I can't say who, because it's too dark." He said and turned to the Turk "Cissnei, could you take this floor and look out for an ambush?" Cissnei nodded "Ralene and Kairi could you two do the same for the middle floor?"

Ralene nodded.

"No," Kairi said determined "I'll come with you."

"Oka- Wait, no you won't. We don't know what will happen down there!" Sora said.

"You'll need someone to help you, so I'll come with you." Kairi decided.

With a sight, Sora agreed. Cissnei stepped through the door and the other walked to the other doors.

As Sora and Kairi Reached the door to the main floor, he turned around and looked at the woman he loved.

"Kairi," he said as he pulled his crown pendant over his head "Before we go in there, I need to ask you something."

Kairi looked confused but nodded.

Without warning, Sora got down on one knee and held out his pendant.

"Kairi, I know it's not a ring and this is probably the worst moment ever, but…" he took a deep breath "Would you marry me after all this is over? May all our lost friends, whose names are engraved in -this crown, be my witnesses. Kairi, I love you more than anything. So, would you-"

"Yes!" Kairi said happy and pulled him up into a kiss.

"We shouldn't wait too long." Sora whispered as he cut the kiss short.

Kairi looked worried at Sora "Are you afraid?" she asked.

Sora nodded and sighed "Kind of, yeah…"

"Why?"

"Riku's in there. He is waiting…"

"Do you think he wants to fight against us?"

Sora shook his head "Not us… Me." He corrected. "Riku wouldn't fight you, even if he is brainwashed or something…" Sora said as he summoned his armor and put the helmet off.

Kairi did the same "I don't want to stand in the side and watch!" she said frustrated.

"Don't worry, I won't fight Riku." Sora said to lighten up Kairis mood.

With that they turned around to the door again.

**Next Chapter is the last Chapter that is not influenced by my poll.**

**Okay, you probably know who will be the last one to fight, right?**

**If not, I'm sorry for you.**

**G-H Woman: **_It's not like some- _

**Celeron96: **_*covers womans mouth with hand* Yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything except her *nodds in greenheads direction*._

**The last Chapter will be out around Saturday!**

**Till then! Happy Halloween (if it is still 31st Oct when i post the chapter)**


	20. Endgame

**This is it! The last Real Chapter before the Epilogue! **

**The shoutouts!**

**TerraKH: I'm happy you liked the last chapter and hopefully you like that Capter too!**

**khheroxasoray: It's finaly Saturday, isn't it? I hope you like it!**

**TheEightLight: Yeah, but it probably end with your hometown destroyed... ^^**

**Aaaaaaand Chapter 20!**

They entered the room and walked towards the armored man. They both wore their armor without a helmet.

"Kairi, go away from him! All he wants is killing us!" the armored man said and removed his helmet.

Sora and Kairi stopped "What are you talking about, Riku? Sora isn't dangerous, but the Central is!" Kairi said angry to their best friend.

Riku summoned Way to dawn and pointed it at Sora "Go away from Kairi or you'll pay for it!" he yelled angry at him.

"Riku what's wrong with you? I won't do Kairi any harm!" Sora said angry and walked a few steps forward.

"What's wrong with ME? Who killed the other Keyblade Masters, our friends, and tried to take over Disney Kingdom? You or I?" Riku asked angry.

"I killed nobody Riku! They are all alive!" Sora yelled.

"Liar! You killed them and betrayed us! You were my best friend! But once again, I'm the one to stop you from a betrayal. And this time you won't win this fight!" Riku yelled and charged at Sora.

Sora jumped up in the air and summoned Oathkeeper. A force field appeared around them, forcing Kairi to watch from the outside.

Riku turned around and attacked Sora again and this time their Keyblade clashed together.

"I won't fight you, Riku!" Sora said angry as the faced each other.

Riku pushed him away and fired a thunder spell after Sora "That's too bad, 'cause I won't stop fighting you!"

Sora dodged the lightning and landed on the ground.

"Riku," he said as calm as possible "I didn't kill Terra, Aqua, Ven or Lea. They are all alive. And I would never ever harm Kairi!"

Riku charged at him again and tried to send him in the air with a strong upward strike. Sora blocked the attack, but was still send into the air by the force of the Keyblades impact. Riku jumped after him and send a furry of strikes at Sora. He easily blocked every hit, but was send even higher in the air with every hit. Riku casted two dark auras and hit Sora with one, the other barely missing him.

Stunned by the darkness, Sora was unable to block or dodge every hit and received some nasty scratches on his armor. With a Graviga spell, Riku send both crashing to the ground again.

Sora landed on his left shoulder and could hear a loud crack as he hit the ground.

Riku immediately jumped up again and rushed at Sora, who managed to get up as quick as Riku.

He send Way to Dawn crashing down on Sora, who blocked the attack and blocked the two sideward hits too.

Riku changed his attack pattern and started to stab after Sora. After a few blocked attacks, Sora casted an Aero spell and send Riku flying a few meters away.

As Riku looked up again, Sora threw his Keyblade away from both and spread out his arms.

"See, I won't fight yo-" but Sora was interrupted by a slash over his chest.

The Keyblade went right through the armor and cut over Sora's chest, breaking a few Rips the way down. The cut went from his right shoulder to his left waist, barely missing the burnet spot over his heart.

He could hear Kairi scream "NO!"

With a shocked expression, Sora went down on his knees. The pain that covered his chest and shoulders was almost unbearable.

Riku was now direct in front of him and pointed Way to Dawn at his heart.

_"This is it, isn't it?" _Roxas asked in Sora's mind.

Sora looked up to his friend,

"Before it's over… I have to ask…" Sora whispered "Would you regret it?"

After a second Riku nodded slightly "More than everything else."

Sora smiled "You don't have to." He whispered and raised a hand "Aeroga!"

A small storm rose from Soras palm and sent Riku flying to the other side of the force field.

Sora summoned Oathkeeper into his hand and used it as support to get up again.

"Did you… really think I'd give up so easy and let you make the biggest mistake in your live?" he asked and took a small step closer to his best friend.

"I hopped you would…" Riku said as he got up again.

Sora managed to take a few more steps before he went down on his knees again.

"What's wrong Sora? I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Riku asked as he readied his Keyblade again.

Suddenly, four portals of Light surrounded Riku and four armored figures stepped out.

Each one pointed his Keyblade at him.

"Stop Riku." A man in an orange and brown armor said and pulled his Helmet off, revealing Terra under it.

The woman in blue armor spoke next "Don't even think about fighting." And pulled her helmet off to show she was Aqua.

The last two nodded and removed their helmets too "We are here to get all of you out of here, so stop fighting each other." Ven said.

"Yeah and start fighting the Central, got it memorized." Lea added.

"You guys are alive…" Riku said shocked "but it looks like he controls you. I'll stop that!" he yelled and pointed his Keyblade at Sora.

With an explosion of light and darkness, a sharp projectile out of solid Twilight shot out of Way to Dawn and right at Sora.

Once again, everything went very quick.

Terra, Ven and Lea grabbed Riku, so he couldn't do more damage.

A Corridor of Darkness opened in the same moment on Sora's side. Out of it came a black haired woman with a big sword. The projectile crashed into the blade and shattered in million pieces. Sora wasn't sure if it was planned or just sheer luck.

"Let me go! Don't you see it? You are only puppets in his plan!" Riku yelled angry and tried to free himself out of the three Keyblade masters grip.

The whole lobby was suddenly filled with the sound of slow clapping.

Everybody looked around to see where the sound came from.

Out of the shadows in the middle floor, a man in a dark business suit revealed himself. He had short brown hair and was slightly tanned.

"The ignorance of you all is just amazing. The one excuses the other one for things like killing friends, but the breaking of the seal to the Dark Realm seems to be not bad at all." He said as he walked to the railing, to overlook the main floor.

"The funny thing is," he continued "I can control five of you and make you my puppets with the snap of my fingers. Okay, I already control one, but it's still the same, don't you think?"

The man snapped his fingers and the look of Terra, Aqua, Ven and Lea turned from an angry gaze into something that looked complete emotion- and expressionless.

"They are my puppets. Puppets to finally awake the real Darkness deep in the Dark Realm and spread it over all worlds." He said.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora, who managed to get up again with the support of his Keyblade and Xion.

"My name is of no need. Just call me… hmm… Moriaty, yeah that should be enough. It's not my real name, though." The man said and grinned.

With a crackle, the force field went down and allowed Kairi to come to Sora's aid.

"What did you do to them?" Xion asked, pointing at their friends.

Moriaty started to laugh "I control them, I did mention that, did I?"

Meanwhile Kairi casted a Curaga spell at Sora.

"But what gives you the control?" Sora asked as he was strong enough again.

"You know… Because you soon will die, I'll tell you. Each of them had to make a standard health check, where they were send into the land of sleep. While they did this, we placed a chip on their spine that we could use if they are not following my orders. As the head of the Central, I am the only one with control over them. The control is pretty easy I just give them orders," he tapped on his head "with my thoughts."

The mind-controlled Keyblade wielder raised their Keyblades and got in a battle stance.

"Guess what I just ordered." Moriaty said with joy.

A force field appeared in front of each floor's railing, making Cissnei and Ralene unable to help their friends.

Sora casted a full Cure at him and immediately felt better. Checking his shoulder if it still was broken he looked at the two women on his side.

"Ready?" he asked as he summoned Oblivion too.

Both women nodded and readied their own weapons.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Xion said to herself.

The mindless Keyblade masters charged at them, and so did they.

Sora stormed forward and with a hit of his Keyblades, sent Terra and Lea into the air. Ven immediately jumped after them and tried to attack Sora as good as possible. Meanwhile Kairi engaged Aqua into a battle while Xion occupied Riku.

Terra and Lea both struggled blocking Sora's attacks and where soon helpless against his speed. Not even Ven was able to land more than two hits on him before he was send back to the ground by a kick in the face. He again hit Terra and then Lea multiple times to send them higher. As they were halfway up to the ceiling of the lobby, Sora casted a Magnet spell to make Terra and Lea stick together.

"It's time to end this." Sora said and began to glow in a faint blue light. With a flash eleven blades of light appeared around the two puppets. He let go of Oblivion and it floated to its spot in the circle of blades. However, before he was able to attack, Ven cut Sora over his back and send him flying back to the ground. Ven grabbed one of the glowing blades and used a Firaga spell to shoot himself towards Sora. Using his Wayward Wind backhand like always and the light blade normal he tried to hit Sora as hard as possible. But his plan failed as Sora disappeared under him and reappeared above him. With a kick in the back he sent him crashing hard into the ground, knocking him out. The boost he gained was enough to shoot him back to the still magnetized Terra and Lea.

Kairi send a wall of light towards her controlled friend. The light didn't harm Aqua, but send her flying away, giving Kairi time to prepare another attack.

"I already regret saving you from the Universed!" Aqua yelled as she charged at Kairi again.

Kairi jumped over Aqua and used a powerful Graviga spell to stick the blue haired woman to the ground.

"Yeah, and I regret helping you leave the realm of Darkness." Kairi said angry

With a groan, Aqua got up again and shot dozen of icicles towards Kairi. The princess of light however summoned a reflect bubble and send a part of the icicles back to the caster of the spell.

One of the icicles went into Aqua's leg and rendered her helpless against Kairis next attack. Kairi charged at Aqua and with a forceful hit of Destiny's Embrace, she send her flying. The red haired woman jumped after the blue haired one and with a second strike send her crashing into the wall of the lobby.

"A bitch like you don't deserve to be called a princess, you know?" Aqua said angry as she got up again, whipping blood from her chin.

Kairi was ready to charge again at her friend and send her again into the wall again. She could hear somebody crashing into the ground.

Both women charged at each other. Kairi jumped, placed her foot on Aqua's chest and kicked in her face with the other one. The blue haired woman fell back on the ground and remained there, probably unconscious.

To be sure, Kairi walked closer and pointed her Keyblade at Aqua. Before she could cast a sleeping spell on her, Aqua grabbed Destiny's Embrace and used it to send Kairi flying through the lobby.

"I already defeated you once, and this time will be not different!" Riku yelled as he charged at Xion. Before he even reached Xion, she casted a Blizzard and made the front part of his armor freeze.

Unable to move properly, Riku backed up and tried to get rid of the ice by heating his armor with a fire spell.

"I think the thing is, this time it's my own weapon. Not Sora's Keyblade." Xion yelled and send a furry of five powerful slashes at Riku. The first two where crossed, the third was an upward slash, and the last two where two vertical slashes, forming a V.

"You already met the big brother of my Pentaslash didn't you?" Xion asked as Riku gasped shocked while he crashed through the air.

With a war cry, Xion jumped after him and send him crashing into the wall.

"Don't look like you are fit enough to beat me…" Riku muttered as he got up again.

Xion lifted XIV Return and was ready to take the next blow Riku was going to send at her "What are you talking about? I am on the upper hand not you!" she said confused.

Riku lifted his hand "We'll see." he shot multiple spikes of twilight at Xion, who was not fast enough to dodge the attack.

She dropped her sword, raised her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes.

_"Roxas, Axel, Sora. I'm sorry." _She thought.

As nothing happened, she opened her eyes again.

In front of her were two ghostlike images.

The smaller one was Roxas and the other one was Axel. Both held off the spikes with their transparent bodies.

"C'mon Xi, you can do better than this!" Roxas said with a grin.

Xion was confused "Wha-"

"No, we're not the real ones. We are just their images in your heart. A second chance for you." Roxas explained as a second wave of spikes went into the two.

"Don't waste it, got it memorized." Axel said as they vanished again.

Xion quickly picked up her sword again and charged at the shocked Riku.

With a powerful kick in the guts, she send him to the ground.

"Stay there." She commanded.

Riku grabbed her leg and threw her in the next wall.

"Sorry, but now it's time to end this." Sora said as he reached the two Keyblade masters. With an Aeroga he send the two even higher up in the air. He once again glowed in a blue light and summoned the eleven blades of light.

_"If you screw up again, you're fucked." _Roxas said in his mind.

_"Thanks for the helpful comment. I know that my power is almost used."_

_"You're welcome." _Roxas said laughing.

Sora renewed the Magnet spell and let go of Oblivion again. The black Keyblade joined the circle of light again and waited for its master.

"It's for your best…" Sora said as he charged at the two.

He hit both with Oathkeeper and then charged to the next blade, leaving Oathkeeper and a shining blue silhouette holding it behind. He continued the same procedure with the other twelve swords and after the last one, Oblivion, he shot higher in the air and watched as the thirteen silhouettes did the same again. The thirteen blades fused into one giant glowing one and floated up to Sora.

_"Are you crazy?"_ Roxas asked shocked.

As Xion got up from the Wall again, Kairi crashed into it too.

With a groan of pain, the Princess of Heart got up and casted a Curaga on both.

"Looks like we need to work together to win." Xion said and spit out the blood in her mouth.

Kairi whipped the blood that came from a cut on her cheek away "Yeah, seems so."

Aqua and Riku both appeared in front of them and charged at them.

Xion stepped forward and attacked both while Kairi waited for the right moment to attack too.

Xion spun around and send Aqua and Riku flying "Kairi now!" she yelled.

The red haired woman nodded and leaped forward, landing on the back of XIV Return.

"Good flight." Xion said and Kairi jumped away with the boost from Xion.

She crashed into Aqua and, with the handle of her Keyblade, knocked her out.

Xion charged at Riku and blocked the initial attack from him.

"You won't win." She growled and punched him in the face.

With a groan he stumbled backwards and was hit again by the back of Xion's sword. He landed not far away from Aqua and Kairi, unconscious.

Kairi whipped the sweat from her forehead "I think we di-" but she stopped as a bright light appeared in the room.

_"Are you crazy?"_

Sora turned around and looked right at Moriaty.

The man grinned maniacally.

With all his power, Sora swung the sword of light at the force field between him and Moriaty.

After about twenty strikes he backed up and pointed the blade at the force field and Moriaty "This is for you, Son of a Bitch!" he yelled and the blade turned into a bright beam of light and shot into the barrier.

After several seconds of blinding light, the beam started to fade and all he left was Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Despite all of Sora's efforts, the force field was still intact.

"How?" Sora asked himself as he sunk down to the ground again.

He landed on Kairi and Xion's side and barely managed to stand.

"Sora, what happened?" Kairi asked shocked as she grabbed his arm to support him.

"I just burned out…" he whispered and looked around.

Terra, Ven and Lea laid knocked out on the floor behind them and Riku and Aqua laid in front of them.

"You can't believe how entertaining this fight was!" Moriaty said as he looked down on the battleground.

"You did this to your entertainment?" Xion asked in disbelief.

Moriaty began to laugh "Not only, but yes. Yes, I did."

"You sick bastard." Sora pressed out between his lips.

The suited man looked disappointed at Sora "That's it? Sick bastard? C'mon I thought you had more than this!" he said.

The five defeated Keyblade master got to their feet again and were ready to attack again.

"These are my puppets, they feel no pain!" Moriaty said as he saw the shocked expressions on the three warriors' faces.

Behind Moriaty came a man out of the shadows. He had long black hair and a dot on his forehead. He wore the same suit as Cissnei wore.

"Stop it, Moriaty." The man said and pointed his gun at Moriaty's head.

Moriaty smirked "Ah, still fit enough to fight as I see, Tseng?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and make them stop!" Tseng yelled at him and pushed the gun at Moriaty's head.

Sora, Kairi and Xion readied their weapons again, even though they couldn't stand a chance anymore.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Moriaty whispered and turned around. He held a gun and pointed it at Tseng.

Two shots fell at the same moment and both men collapsed to the ground.

Moriaty's five puppets collapsed to the ground again-

"Tseng!" everybody in the room screamed and Ralene, who was blocked by a force field ran to him.

"He's still alive! But Moriaty's not so lucky." Ralene reported her friends.

"Tseng!" someone called out and ran to the wounded Turk. A blond woman, followed by two men.

Sora smiled. "Seems like this is ov-" but he just fell over and remained on the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out and turned her fiancé around to see if he's alright.

"Come on Sora, wake up!" she said and tried to wake him up "It's not the time for a nap."

Someone touched her shoulder "Kairi…" Xion whispered.

"No, he wakes up every moment." She said with tears in her eyes.

Sora slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey…" he whispered "Kairi… seems like… we won huh?"

Kairi nodded with tears running down her cheek.

"I hope this are tears… of happiness…" Sora muttered weak.

"Stay with me Sora, don't fall asleep."

Sora smiled "I'll always stay with you."

"Just don't go."

"I'm… Sorry, Kairi."

He closed his eyes again and slipped into darkness.

**Phew... Finally. The final battle is over.**

**But don't worry. There is still one last chapter and then I'll release the first Chapter of my Kingdom Hearts 3. The name will be "Kingdom Hearts 3: Dawning War" but i'm still not sure how to name it in the end.**

**Okay, my poll is official over now. And the ending will be... *looks on Pollpage* **

**A Happy end!**

**Look out for the next and last Chapter of Reawakening of Darkness!**

**Till then, read good stuff!**


	21. Epilogue: A bright Future

**The final Chapter!**

**This is the final chapter to Reawakening of Darkness! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all liked it as much as I did!**

**Before you got to read the ending, here are my SHOUT OUTS!**

**TerraKH: I couldn't find a good name for him and then saw a ad in the TV for Sherlock Holmes. I immediatly liked the idea of calling him Moriaty. ^^**

**khheroxasoray: I already made you that offer^^. **

**For everybody else who wants to know how the sad ending would have been: PM to me.**

**The poll was Happy End so her you Go *Points in Chapters direction***

**And here it is: the last Chapter!**

He slowly opened his eyes. The bright white room blinded his sensitive eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked, not expecting someone to answer.

"You're awake!" a soft voce said happy and he was hugged by a familiar person.

All he could see was the red hair he of the woman he loved so much.

It dawned him that he was in a hospital "How… How long have I been out Kairi?" he asked as the redhead let go of him.

Tears of joy were running down her cheeks "A… a week."

"What happened?" Sora asked curious.

"After you blacked out?" Kairi asked.

He nodded "Yeah."

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm… Sorry, Kairi."

Sora closed his eyes and went completely limp.

"No! Sora, wake up!" Kairi screamed.

Because she cried, she overheard the howling sound of turbines coming closer.

Xion noticed the noise first. She looked around and saw a grey Gummi-Ship heading right at the glass wall of the lobby.

"Go down!" she yelled and pulled Kairi with her to the ground.

The ship crashed into the lobby, accompanied with the sound of shattering glass. Small shrapnel out of glass and other rubble cut over both women's backs.

The ship came to a stop before it hit the unconscious Keyblade masters.

Three people jumped from the top of the Gummi-ship's cockpit.

Kairi looked up and muttered something "The Shera?"

She recognized the three men that were now running in their direction.

Leon, Cloud and to her surprise Vincent.

"Cloud, look after them! Vincent and I will bring the five over there into the ship." Leon ordered and ran to take one of the unconscious on his arms.

Cloud came to Kairi and Xion's side "What happened?" he asked as he saw Sora.

"He just collapsed. I don't know, maybe he had no energy or something…" Kairi said between sobs.

Cloud nodded and laid two fingers on Sora's neck to feel his pulse. After a few seconds he cursed and laid his ear on Sora's chest.

"Fuck," Cloud whispered and held his hand over Sora's nose to see if he breathed. As he couldn't feel anything he cursed again and turned to Kairi.  
"How long has he been out?" he asked in a hurry.

"A few seconds, why?" she asked afraid.

"His heart stopped beating, if we don't do anything hell die. He needs a CPR, now!"

Kairi started to panic "Can you do it?" she asked the blond man.

He nodded and laid both hands on Sora's chest. Cloud immediately began to apply pressure to the other man's chest.

_"I almost died?" Sora interrupted._

_"Could you let me continue or do you want me to stop?"_

After thirty times Cloud stopped pressing Sora's chest down. "Quick, take a deep breath and blow the air in his mouth, but be careful to seal his mouth with your lips."

Kairi looked shocked at him "What?"

"Oh come on, Kairi! I know this is nothing new for you!"

Kairi did as Cloud ordered her and as she finished Cloud once again applied pressure to Sora's chest.

Meanwhile Xion helped Leon and Vincent carry the unconscious Keyblade wielder into the Shera.

After another thirty times, Cloud held his hand again to Sora's neck and checked his pulse.

"God damn it!" he cursed and signaled Kairi to repeat the respiration.

Tears were forming in his eyes "I dare you, don't die now Sora!" he yelled and continued to press.

After the next thirty presses, Cloud was already sobbing. As he checked Sora's pulse again he started to laugh, even though it sounded like a desperate sound.

Cloud grabbed Kairi's wrist and pulled it to Sora's neck "Can you feel it?" he asked excited.

After a few seconds Kairi could feel a heartbeat. She pulled her hand back and gasped shocked "You did it!" she said excited and hugged the older man.

"You really did it." She muttered again happy.

Cloud lifted the still unconscious Sora on his arms "We need to hurry, if he doesn't get a real doctor soon he'll die anyway." He said dead serious and entered the opening on the Shera's side.

"Hey, wait for us!" Somebody called out behind them.

Kairi turned around and saw six people, two of the carried by the others.

A tanned bald Turk and a red haired Turk carried the badly wounded Tseng.

Cissnei and Ralene carried or supported another Turk, a blond woman that was barely conscious.

Leon and Vincent, who already brought the other injured into the Shera, came to their aid and quickly carried the two Turks into the ship.

Before he entered, Cloud looked around if there was anybody else to take with them.

"Alright Cid, bring us out of here!" he said to the Pilot via intercom.

The Gummi-ship slowly pulled out of the now ruined building. As they lifted off, Kairi could get a glimpse of the building. The first ten floors of the tower were almost completely destroyed.

"Cid, contact Radiant Garden to ready doctors for eight emergencies!" Leon ordered over the ship's intercom.

"Oh, and I fucking thought you want me to fly to a drive-in and get us some food." The answer came back out of the intercom's speaker.

END FLASHBACK

"So… Cloud saved my life?" Sora asked as Kairi finished telling him what happened.

The redhead nodded "Yeah…"

"How about the others? Did they all make it?" he asked worried.

"Aqua and Riku woke up the same day again. Terra, Ven and Lea woke up three days ago. They are all well." Kairi answered in a soft tone.

"And Tseng? Did he make it?"

Kairi nodded again "Yeah, but he probably needs a wheelchair for a while."

Sora eyes widened shocked "A wheelchair?"

Kairi sighed "His spine was pierced by Moriaty, as far as I know."

"Is Moriaty…"

"Yeah, Tseng killed him." Kairi answered before Sora finished his question.

Sora sighed relieved "It's almost over now."

"Almost?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Don't you want to tell me?"

"Later… What have the doctors said about me?"

"Except that you are as scarred as Jack? Not much, only that you need to rest for a few months before you are allowed to fight again."

Sora let out a short laugh "I already figured that. And what does Dr. Kairi say?"

"No fighting for you, ever again." His fiancée answered with a smirk.

Sora frowned "And I figured that already too!"

"Yeah, you won't fight anything for a looong time." Kairi said with a smile and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

Kairi stood up from her chair and picked up two crutches from the floor.

"Wait, why do you need crutches?" Sora asked shocked.

"Apparently, I strained my ankle when I used Xion's sword as a jump pad. But I only noticed it after we arrived here…" she explained.

"oh… Where are you going anyway?" Sora asked as she walked to the door.

"I need coffee, really bad." She answered and left the room.

Sora sighed and leaned back in his bed. He hoped he would never need to fight again, like Kairi wanted…

TWO WEEKS LATER

Sora waited at the Forge, a giant artificial world he discovered two years ago. He didn't know who made it, but he was pretty sure it was used to created weapons, maybe even Keyblades.

A small dissolving moon circled the world and the rubble from it was pulled down in a hole leading to the worlds heart. The Forge had no real heart, of course, but instead a giant crucible.

The immense heat in there melted everything and created a seemingly indestructible material.

Whoever created this world had to face an extremely dangerous enemy, probably the darkness.

However, Sora didn't really care about it. It was the job of historians to find out stuff about the forge, not his.

Five Portals of Light opened in front of him.

Out of them stepped Jack Skellington, Hercules, Adam, Simba and Aladdin. The spark of a Star Shard hit near them and transported Donald and Goofy to the Forge too.

Sora was happy to see them all again.

"My Friends," he greeted them "I'm glad you all followed my question to come to this distant world. I hope you all brought the box or package I gave you four years ago with you?"

The seven men nodded and held out their packages.

Sora smiled "Good. Please lay them down in front of me."

His friends did as he asked and placed the seven packages in front of him. A humming tone started to rise from the boxes.

"You may ask what in these boxes is. Almost five years ago, while Xehanort and I fought, he created the most powerful of all Keyblades, the χ-Blade." Sora explained as he opened the boxes. The hum became even louder.

"After I defeated him, I used the χ-Blade to ban him out of this universe and seal the Realm of Darkness." He continued.

"After this, I shattered the χ-Blade into eight parts. Seven of them I placed in boxes and gave them to my friends to protect them from every bad."

The shards of the χ-Blade floated out of the boxes and came closer to each other.

"And the last one, I sealed in my arm, so nobody except me could use it ever again." He explained as the broken χ-Blade formed in front of the eight men.

"Before I touch it, please take cover so you won't get hurt." Sora said, aware of the blast that will be created when he touch the χ-Blade.

His friends did as he asked and took all cover behind what looked like a giant anvil.

Sora came closer to the floating blade and touched its handle, creating the whole χ-Blade.

The blast that was created blew away all the dirt on the ground and revealed a blue metal underneath it.

His friends came out of their cover again and looked afraid at him.

Donald was the first to speak up "Sora, what is-"

"I know, this is one of the powers the χ-Blade holds, but I only need it to cast a new seal on the Realm of Darkness. A stronger one." He said and tried to calm them down.

Sora waved his hand and a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of him. He looked at his friends again "Wait for me, I'll be back soon." He said and stepped into the Corridor.

"Garwsh, do you think he'll do something stupid?" Goofy asked in the round.

The others started to laugh.

Hercules laid a hand on Goofy's shoulder "You know him…" he said still laughing.

"He wouldn't be Sora anymore…" Aladdin added.

Simba stepped to Donald's side "Yeah, it would be kind of weird if not…"

"He just saves the day in his way." Adam added to defend Sora a bit.

"I don't know what you guys are talking, but I'm pretty sure Sora will turn all hell lose on us." Jack said and earned another round of laugher.

"Yup that's our Sora!" All seven of them said in unison.

THE DARK MARGIN

Sora stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and looked around.

_"You might not be able to leave after you sealed it." _Roxas said in his mind.

Sora sighed "I know… but with the light in the χ-Blade, I should be able to leave in time."

He raised the χ-Blade and floated up in the air. In front of him appeared a giant keyhole, that wasn't only the keyhole to one world. It was the Realm of Darkness' keyhole.

Sora pointed the χ-Blade at it and a bright beam of light came out of it.

With a loud click, the keyhole locked and disappeared again.

"Only one more thing to do…" Sora said to himself as he touched the ground again.

With all his power he stabbed the χ-Blade into the ground and recalled the Summon he said four years ago.

The earth started shaking as he started. With a wave of his hand he summoned a Portal of Light to leave after the Seal was finished. Out of the hole the χ-Blade created came chains out of pure light and started to envelope the world he was standing on.

Sora pulled the blade out of the ground and watched for a second as the chains shot to other worlds in the realm of darkness, creating a shield that protected either side from the other. Light from Darkness and Darkness from Light.

With a happy sighed he stepped back into the Portal.

THE FORGE

A Portal of Light after two hours and Sora stepped out of it.

"What took you so long?" Donald asked annoyed.

"Long?" Sora asked surprised "Oh, I forgot the messed up time over there." He excused and scratched the back of his head.

Sora pulled the χ-Blade out and let go of it, turning it into its broken form again.

"Get ready." Sora said as he summoned Oathkeeper.

To the surprise of the other men, he hit the χ-Blade with his Keyblade and it shattered into seven pieces again.

Sora placed each piece into one of the boxes and handed it to one of his friends.

After he was finished, he stepped back and watched his friends prepare to leave.

_"Haven't you forgot something?"_ Roxas asked in his mind.

"Oh yeah, before you all go, I have to tell you some news." Sora said and gained interested looks from his friends.

"What is it Sora?" Simba asked curious.

"Kairi and I will marry soon." Sora let out with a smile.

"WHAT?" his friends asked in unison.

Sora chuckled and invited them all.

* * *

RADIANT GARDEN, TWO DAYS EARLYER

Riku entered the Restaurant he was invited to by his two best friends.

He was relieved Sora was alright again.

"How can I help you, Sir?" a waiter asked him.

"Oh, I wait for friends who invited me here tonight."

"Did Sora invite you?" Someone asked behind Riku.

Riku turned around "Yeah, they call- Uh, hey Xion." He stuttered awkwardly as he realized who talked to him.

The raven haired woman smiled "Yeah, me too. What could they want?"

Riku shrugged "Don't know."

"We probably know it soon- hey they just arrived."

Sora and Kairi entered the Restaurant and came in Riku and Xion's direction.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted them cheerfully.

Riku was a bit confused "Uhm, hey."

"Let's take a table and get something to eat." Kairi suggested.

Sora smiled "Yeah, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Sora." Riku reminded him laughing.

"Not true."

The four sat down at the closest table and ordered food and drinks.

"So why did you want to see us?" Xion suddenly asked.

Kairi looked to Sora "Should I or do you want?" she asked him.

"The honor is all yours." Sora answered with a grin.

Kairi nodded "Okay… Sora and I…"

Xion and Riku both listened interested.

"…are going to marry soon." Kairi finished.

Both, Xion and Riku looked surprised at their friends.

"And guess who's my best man, Riku." Sora said with a big grin.

After a few seconds, Riku fended of the surprise and was happy; his two best friends would soon marry.

"Uhm, who?" he asked after a while.

"You of course!" the other three said in unison.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sora entered his home again and looked around, everything was perfect now. No heartless to attack the Realm of Light again and he would soon marry the love of his life.

Somebody ran down the stairs and hugged Sora.

"Come, I have to show you something." Kairi said happy and pulled him upstairs.

As they reached their bedroom, Kairi grabbed a white sticklike thing and held it out in front of her.

Sora took a closer look at the object.

It was a long white plastic stick and had something that looked like a piece of paper in a deeper spot with a blue plus on it.

"Wha-" Sora was about to ask but realized what it was.

He looked up to his soon-to-be-wife.

She nodded happy.

**THE END!**

**Thats it guys! Reawakening of Darkness is over...**

**But I'll release Kingdom Hearts III: Dawning War on the weekend, so look out for it!**

**I want to thank all of my readers and those who favorited and followed my story.**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers too. **

**This would be *checks reviewlist*:**

**TerraKH**

**khheroxasoray**

**Guest (sorry no other name)**

**TheEightLight**

**You guys are great!**

**Till the-**

_No! I have to say something too!_

***facepalms* Not you again.**

_Shut up!_**  
**

**No! You shut up, you won't tell them you'll appear in Dawning War! uhm...  
**_What did i say? Better shut up... *giggles*  
_

**Okay, I own only HER. Everything else belongs to Square Enix or Disney.**_  
_

**Till then!  
**


End file.
